Black Magic
by LightSorceress
Summary: God bestows White Magic to Tsubasa. Now, this Guardian along with others, are tasked to destroy the evil foe who came back from being captive. Lucifer. -BACK OMFG. WITH MOAR LULZ.-
1. Prologue

_Black Magic_

_Prologue_

…

_- "No… Let me go!" yelled Tsubasa, trying to loosen the tight band that gripped his neck…_

_Suddenly, a hand worked its way up to Tsubasa's wrist and pulled his arm downwards. _

"_No…!"_

_A sore scream escaped his throat. Another hand grabbed Tsubasa's other wrist as he struggled. The black air was tight… his screams were rasped forcing Tsubasa to tears. He tried to scream once more but the band that held his throat tightened. _

_The hands that were clutching him were now pulling him down. Down to Hell… Where pain and suffering was abundant…_

_One last muffled rasp—Tsubasa moaned "God… Help me…"… Then he disappeared… -_

_..._

Tsubasa emerged from his weary sleep with sweat pouring. "It's just a…dream!" Utterly relieved, he sat up and stretched.

He grabbed his school uniform from his closet and shoes from under the bed. In the bathroom, he slipped out from his pajamas and turned to the shower. As the water poured over his figure, his whole body began to stiffen against the cold water. Closing his dreary eyes, he groaned "I wonder what time it is…"

But looking from the very small window of his bathroom, the sun was still dimmed by the black sky. He slapped his head glumly. Even if he had woken up from that god-forsaken dream, he was too early for school.

After finishing his bath, and putting on his uniform, he grabbed his sport's bag packed with his books.

Running down the flight of stairs, Tsubasa expected his mother to sermon him for the loudness his feet caused, but no shout was heard. He curiously peeked in the kitchen but there was no sight of his mother…

"Mom? Mom, are you home?" he slid into his pair of fluffy slippers lying on the floor and peeked in every room all over the house. Tsubasa grinned mischievously. "Mom's not home."

He went upstairs and came back with a soccer ball dribbling on his thigh. He inclined his head to sheepishly grin, remembering that it was the -enth time he played with his ball within the confines of the house.

But as he dribbled, his soccer ball was feeling softer every second. He grunted and caught his soccer ball on his hands… Apparently, his soccer ball is in need of air. " Aww no!"

Soon, his soccer ball looked like some merely deflated ball. He puts it down on the couch thinking to inflate it by the time he gets home. Feeling the hunger in him, he scurried to the refrigerator for food and gaped at what his mom left for him. He grimaced settled the cold food on the table. "No way mom would do this!" The Nankatsu captain complained.

The sun was about to rise and Tsubasa smiled, thinking that he should arrive at school before his childhood 'friend', Sanae.

Grabbing his sport's bag again, he ran to the front door. Sliding his feet off of his slippers, he puts both in his school shoes. After giving each foot a light rap on the ground, he sets off for school.

" I hope nothing else goes wrong today!" He chirped cheerfully.

* * *

Outside, Tsubasa expected the radiant sun to shine bright in all its glory. But much to his surprise, the sun seemed so dim to even look at. He felt wary at the sight of blackish clouds approaching to cover the sun completely. "What kind of day is this?" Tsubasa whispered incredulously before continuing his jog to school.

Jogging for a couple of blocks, the Nankatsu Captain felt energetic once more. But in a rather shocking display, Tsubasa tripped off a regular hump on the road. His chest fell on the asphalt and his sport's bag on the trash bin next to him.

Scrambling quickly before anyone sees, he felt mortified "Darn. I used to run on this area perfectly. "Why do I trip now? Of all days…"

While he got his sports bag and giving it a light pat, he recognized something shining in the bin… he peered closely and picked the shining piece up… A key… A golden key! In a second, his mind was pulled into a mesmerized state as he stared hypnotically at it.

Fully tempted, he innocently murmured to himself "This must've belonged to someone." And without anyone looking, he slowly puts the key in his pocket.

Patting his uniform a couple of times, he cautiously walked to school as a mild case of paranoia reeled in him. And before the paranoia snagged his attention, another thought was pushed in his head. _Hah, I'm earlier than Sanae!_

He skipped cheerfully towards the school gates—when he skids to a halt, shocked. "What the…?"

Almost every student was present. Some are running rumors and some are shocked of God-knows-what-happened. Tsubasa settled on the stairs towards the interior of the school waiting for Sanae to arrive. Thinking too soon, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. And without looking, he could guess it was the woman of his dreams. Tsubasa looked up, smiling a bit, whether to be shocked or not by her much earlier presence. "Hey, Sanae."

Sanae smiles and remarks thoughtfully. "You're early, Tsubasa."

The soccer player stood and spoke with a voice marked with hysteria from his early morning events. "Sanae, what's happening _now_?"

She looked away and sobbed gently. "Our principal—he—had a stroke."

"_What_? A stroke!" _Then again, this must be a day full of bad luck. _Tsubasa sighed inwardly.

Sanae nodded, wiping a tear escaping her eye. Behind the two, another friend of Tsubasa emerged from the building—it was none other than Ishizaki. His eyes were wide with worry and the way he ran hinted anything _but_ good news.

"Tsubasa! Sanae!" he shouted frantically and approached the two. "There's a new teacher—A nasty looking one at that!"

The two gaped at their ape-looking friend. Tsubasa gave a tired groan. "No way…"

"Way!" replied the monkey faced soccer player in a high pitched voice "Not to mention how _she_ looks like!"

The crease on Sanae's forehead deepened as Ishizaki replies in a much more frantic way. "She had weird red hair and pink eyes!"

"Ishizaki! Don't tease women! She might be beautiful!" Sanae shouted in a threatening voice. She turned to look away and grunted in disbelief.

"Or…maybe a possessed evil demon!" Tsubasa snickers, unaware of his connotation, now displayed as a lame joke.

The two tried to stifle their laughs as Sanae twitched spastically. "Ugh! You two are so immature."

After their talk, they turned around and headed to their classroom. All over the school, there were continuous rumors about the new teacher. Tsubasa almost choked of how news spread so fast. Usually, it's either Ishizaki's big mouth or sightings of the teacher.

Upon reaching the classroom, everything seemed so depressingly serious. Sanae scrambled to her seat and immediately helped the two do their classroom duties. Tsubasa reluctantly mopped the floors until it was shiny and new while Ishizaki wiped the boards clean. Sanae helped them clean the windows. But as diligent as she can be, she even told them that she could arrange the chairs.

When Tsubasa's mop was dirty, he took it outside to clean. Using the faucet, he cleansed it. And as he was about to go back, he spotted a solitary trash bin and remembered what happened earlier. Instead of another beautiful object, he spotted something so disgusting, his insiders churned with the urge to barf…

Tsubasa stared frightfully at what seems to be—inner contents of—the body… Blood was splashed against the black wrap and the smell of it was utterly sordid. Tsubasa dashed insanely to the classroom never looking back.

After a good ten minutes, the three were finished. Tsubasa looked sickly than ever. His skin was pallid and his eyes were dry. With the urge to go wash his face in the comfort room, he quickly excused himself and ran.

"This day can't get any worse…" He muffled a moan and avoids looking at every trash bin he happened to pass.

* * *

Hesitantly, he was about to enter the men's comfort room. A block beside it was the faculty—where the teacher's office was situated. He heard voices. His interest in washing his face disappears as he peered on the glass window of the faculty door, overhearing his homeroom teacher talk to who seems to be the new teacher…

Tsubasa instantly cowered seeing her. She had crimson red hair—similar to blood. Her eyes were a murderous pink. How she moves, and how she smiles…It was all too daunting and devilish. Sickeningly devilish.

"Is she even _human_?" Tsubasa queries to himself as he pressed his ear against the mahogany door.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Yamamoto. I'm afraid for _our_ principal…" spoke the mysterious woman in a voice that sounded unaffected. Her look was even dangerously calm.

Mr. Yamamoto sighed briefly and replied. "Don't worry Ms. Kylie; I have trust in our principal."

The mysterious woman—Ms. Kylie shook her head "I'm afraid it's his time. I've never seen a tortured expression like that before…"

Outside, the eavesdropping Tsubasa rolled his eyes. _She is even so sure the principal will die!_

Before he could regain a thought, the door knob turned. Tsubasa scurried to his feet as quick as possible and walked briskly to the comfort room. He didn't dare to glance face to face with Ms. Kylie. But he sensed…

_She was looking at him…_

_Splash…!_

" I can't believe my luck today…" Tsubasa sighed while dampening his face with cold water.

Looking at the water draining from the sink, he closed his eyes—feeling the color _drain_ from his face as well. He was suddenly worried about his mother's disappearance…Then his new soccer ball deflated for no reason whatsoever…and then the tempting key that he found in the trash bin… his eyes widened and immediately stroked his pocket.

Tsubasa felt it. There was a bulge in his pocket, but he didn't take it out, and instead, turned back to his thoughts.

The energetic principal, succumbing to stroke… the… _stuff_ he found in the trash bin…then the mysterious woman. He grounded his fists against the sink. "WHAT_ NOW!_" Tsubasa shouted, while slamming his white fists once more.

Silence engulfed the washroom… No sound…

Tsubasa looked at the sink and turned the water on—no sound came out, but water was certainly pouring from the faucet. He arched an innocent eyebrow. The fear dispersed all anger in his mind. _Why is this…happening?_

_Grraaauugh…_

A low and _menacing_ growl was heard…

_Graaaeeegh…_

He slowly faced the mirror…

_His eyes met a dozen of bleeding ones._

Tsubasa's face now turned ashen and dead with fear.

_A monster was inside the mirror._

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!" The Nankatsu Captain shrieked, stumbling backwards.

It replied with a more nasty, feral growl.

It had twelve eyes... brick red skin. Very skinny limbs and arms… And gruesome looking teeth. Nasty.

Tsubasa slowly backed—but as he did, the demon banged on the mirror…

_Wanting to get out and taste my good for nothing flesh, no doubt!_ Tsubasa squirmed in thought, limbs frozen…

_What the…__Tsubasa!! you'll be monster grub if you don't move!!_ He thought to himself—but his knees fell on the ground as if he's offering himself to it… His eyes flashed fearfully, trying to scream for help…But his voice…His voice failed him.

The mirror gave up to the pounding… It shattered into a million pieces, and in the process, releasing the demon from its fiery seal.

"_NO!!_" Tsubasa screamed in anguish as the monster charged up to him.

In a matter of milliseconds that seem to last forever—a chime rang from the outside and the door flew open.

In one burning flash, the demon was in ashes before Tsubasa's limp body. He gaped to the door…

"H—How…" was all he managed to say…

Ms. Kylie was peering from the washroom, deadpan. "Excuse me, classes are about to start."

Tsubasa stuttered wildly, trying to get up. "B-But- I can explain! You see—there's a--…"

"Go to your room." The inexpressive teacher speaks in a more intense and superior voice.

Her eyes burned pink and her grimace was as _terrifying_ as the monster he saw. Mumbling how much sanity Tsubasa lost was nothing to her. The Nankatsu Captain briskly walks out of the washroom—infuriated.

* * *

And then, the rest of the day was… dull.

Tsubasa had enough unnecessary and scary events for one day. He wished so hard to forget it, but he can't. He couldn't even dare to look at an innocent trashcan without finding another corpse that he can only see.

And much to everyone's shock, the principal was announced dead around the time Tsubasa was attacked by the demon. Coincidence? Tsubasa hardly thought of that.

He remembered how shocked Sanae was when she saw Tsubasa arrive at the classroom, moments after the monster assaulted him. His skin was cold as death, and his eyes were glassy black. Sanae even forced Tsubasa to go to the clinic for immediate check up.

And after much failed persuasion from Tsubasa, the doctor told Sanae that he probably hit his head hard somewhere, causing these '_delusions_'. But his heart rate was almost twice as fast as he played soccer (if it was only possible)… yet the doctor still didn't believe. Obviously.

They walked out, she, utterly oblivious, and Tsubasa, nearly insane.

But after all that nonsense, Tsubasa was surprised that nothing out-of-place happened that afternoon. No demons, no corpses in trash bins, no encounter with the weird teacher—but…

_He wasn't ready for the last one._

The sun was already setting when Tsubasa's class was dismissed. Almost by impulse, Tsubasa's hair on the back of his neck stood by her presence.

"Mr. Oozora, right?" hissed Ms. Kylie in an almost appalling way.

Tsubasa just turned around and replied without sounding too much distressed.. "Yes, ma'am?"

Ms. Kylie smirked all-to-terribly then spoke. "About what you did to the men's bathroom, please come with me."

Tsubasa was irked by the thought of him alone with her. "Ms. Kylie I need to get home." He pleaded tiredly.

"Mr. Oozora, you need to be scolded for what you've done." She replied harshly, and was quite amused when she saw the dumbfounded look Tsubasa replied.

The Nankatsu Captain inwardly groaned when he found himself following the femme demon. So he found himself dwelling in his thoughts. He pondered about her name—Kylie—sounding much like 'Kyrie'… Kyrie Eleison. _Lord Have Mercy? Lord, have mercy and separate me from this weird teacher…Please—I'm begging here. _He gulped inwardly, another chill sliding his back.

They went a couple of stairs and Tsubasa was thoughtless when they were going to a dead end. "Umm, ma'am… This _is_ the last floor."

Kylie just shot a look at Tsubasa and pointed at another flight of stairs. "You've been learning at this school for—how long?"

Tsubasa gawked unsoundly and murmured a reply "A long time, I guess."

Kylie flashed a glare at the soccer captain, which took him aback. Following her from behind, he wondered. _When did those stairs appear…?_

But while walking the stairs—Tsubasa slowly felt weak. As if all his energy—mental and physical, are being taken from his body. His walk was slurred and much to his delight, Kylie never spares him a look.

_Where is she even taking me…? And why couldn't I stop following her…!?_ He shuts his eyes tightly, feebly groaning.

When they reached the top, it was more desolate than the floor before this. There was only one door located and there were no windows…

Tsubasa's footing weakened so much that he was already holding onto the walls. Kylie finally turned and her grimace turned into a sneer "What? This is the third floor and you're tired? I thought you're the best soccer player Nankatsu had!"

"Umm—it's not that." Tsubasa tried to stand. Failing that bit, he murmured in an honest tone. "I feel so sick."

Kylie stared at the door almost twenty feet before them. Tsubasa gaped at what she was doing. _What is that…?_ He was surprised that he could even stand by himself to take a better look.

Kylie extends her hands in front of her and chanted. "Black astral, lend me your strength, defeat the hypocrites of Light! Come forth, Fog of the Dusk!"

Tsubasa's eyes widened intensely and utterly confused. "What _did_ you just do!?"

Kylie ignored the wailing Tsubasa and pounds her fists on the floors. An invisible force shook the floor as a blinding black light radiated as a sphere in front of her… All of a sudden, the black sphere moved and opened the door with a loud bang, snapping it from its hinges. The black sphere turned into thick, black smog that poured the floor completely…

The Nankatsu Captain covered his face the instant the black sphere burst into smog. But… Tsubasa felt dizzier… _I feel—so…_

He tried to organize his thoughts but at the moment he inhaled the smoke—everything was incoherent. His eyes blurred into black.

It seemed that the intoxicating scent of the black smog is trying to drown him…_Completely_.

Kylie looked at the poor Captain. Grinning slyly, she cupped Tsubasa's chin and spoke near his ear. "Go beyond that door, puppet of darkness…"

Tsubasa's glazed-black eyes responded with a deep glint and he stood and started walking towards the door. Kylie pushed the drugged Tsubasa inside the room…

This time, the room was darker. Every penetration of light was pushed off. Kylie realized it was time to reveal her true self. Touching her temples with her index fingers, she shouted "_Release!_"

A black whirlwind surrounded her. And when it vanished, her true form was revealed. She was a crimson haired demon with two curled horns protruding her forehead. She even had a pair of jet-black wings. Forming a triangle with her hands, she then muttered another incantation:

_Will of Darkness, grant my deepest desires! I sacrifice the blood of another, to summon my King of Hell!_

And she plucked a dagger from subspace and it instantly turned black. She ordered Tsubasa to kneel. Unable to refuse, he did as he was told…

Kylie sneered evilly. "I love Black Magic so _much_." Clearing her voice, she ordered the hypnotic Tsubasa once more. "Stretch your hand, puppet."

Tsubasa obeyed without hesitation, his eyes, still dim with hypnosis.

Then in one fatal slash, Tsubasa's blood smeared across the floor… a sudden look of agonizing pain sprawled on the soccer player's expression. In Tsubasa's blood, a stand protruded from it. And on the stand was… a treasure chest.

"Now, get the key lying in your pocket and insert it in the keyhole." Kylie ordered the spellbound soccer captain—and he _did_ so.

As he was about to put it, a force was pushing from behind—a very strong force…It made him drop the key as his blood continued spewing out of his palm.

"AAAH! My… hand!!" Tsubasa choked as he knelt before the chest, his other hand clutching his injured one.

"What..!?" Kylie was _alarmed_…He snapped out from spell!

Tsubasa groaned at the moment he saw the blood. "M-my hand!" he tightened his grip on his uniform, but the blood didn't stop flowing.

Turning to face her, his expression dramatically changed. "You!" He snapped in utter anger. "You're one of those—those _things_ that attacked me! You're a _monster_ too!"

Kylie gritted her teeth as she seethed in anger, still shocked that he managed to break from her spell. Tsubasa looked around and much to his panic; the room was enclosed in darkness. The soccer captain yelled furiously. "Let me go, _now_!"

The succubus replied in a vile tone. " No! I have come _this_ far to track you down!! I won't back out now! Everything is for Him! _Lord Lucifer_! For _Black Magic_!" Grabbing Tsubasa's hand, she ignored him withering in the pain. She beckoned the key back in her hand and it responded. She shoved the key in Tsubasa's hand.

"If you want to go, insert the key first!!" screeched Kylie and pushed Tsubasa before the chest.

Without thinking twice, he growled… "Fine_._" Tsubasa proceeded to forcefully jab the key in the chest and twist it downwards.

…_And in a moment's flash, the chest bursts open and sucks in all the black smoke, returning the normal look of the room…_

As Kylie gaped with pleasure, Tsubasa quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs, trying to stop the bleeding. But as he ran down, the upper floor shook violently and smoke was pouring in all corners…

Using every bit of strength he regained by his will, he bursts out of the school doors. But, with his injury, he slowly stumbles on the ground— shriveling in pain.

"Tsubasa? Oh my God, Tsubasa!" screamed a very familiar person in the distance. Tsubasa can only turn his head as he struggles for his voice to return.

_She can't see me like this! I can't have her worrying about me! Why!? Why did she have to appear now of all times!?_

"No… Sanae don't—come—closer…_please_!" Tsubasa suddenly felt Sanae grab his arms upward. She swiftly took off the tie around her neck and vehemently tried to stop Tsubasa's bleeding palm.

"Everything's going to be okay, Tsubasa…" she softly murmured as she lets him kneel in front of her. "What even happened!? Who did this to you?"

But as Tsubasa looked back at the school—it filled a deep and darkly powerful aura… And then… Flashes were seen from the inside. The sparks were dangerously radiating…

"I won't let you get hurt, Sanae!" Grabbing her arms, he embraced her protectively as the area surrounded in a flash of blinding light…

_I don't want her to die…_

" _Tsubasa!_"

_Not now…_

" _S-Sanae!_"

_Not when so many things are unfulfilled…_

After opening her eyes, Sanae felt her cheeks flush… Tsubasa was above her. His arms, still embraced her—filling her with fervent warmth. Smiling, Sanae chuckled quietly. "Tsubasa, you can let go of me now."

"…"

No reply… Sanae bit her lip and rasped " Tsubasa? Please get off…"

And again, the Captain was silent…

Sanae used all her strength to push Tsubasa upwards and it all resulted in a failed romantic posture… Kneeling before her was Tsubasa, his arms tight around Sanae who also kneeled before him.

But—Sanae wasn't happy… not happy at all. "_Tsubasa!! Are you awake?!"_

Looking at the soccer player—Sanae gulped for air. Tsubasa's eyes were closed shut, his hand now wrapped with Sanae's bow was looking so horribly mangled. Too add to Sanae's worries, Tsubasa's uniform was tattered at the back… his skin is roasted raw…

_No… Sanae can't believe… She can't…couldn't… She screamed and cried…_

_"TSUBASA NO!!"_

tbc.

* * *

PLZ READ:

Updated for the lulz. Got the inspiration back and retrieved every lost information. And since I was somehow grammatically-challenged then, I decided to repost every single damn chapter to make it sound okay. I also decided to change a few stuff—like the Japanese hububabaloo and chanting and changed it to engrish because it sounded so retarded. There will also be upcoming changes in terminologies later on.

Disclaimer: I do nutz own Captain Tsubasa. All researches have been taken from sites and I'll list them down by the end of this spiritually deranged fanfic. By the end of this fanfic, I'll also list down the characters owned by me.

READ AND REVIEW FOR MUDKIPZ. DDD:


	2. Grace of White Magic

_Grace of White Magic_

…

Tsubasa groaned lightly… _What's happening…? Why do I feel so lightheaded…? _

"Sanae…?" He softly murmured. The teen shuffled to his feet and felt the ground smother beneath him…Like the clouds…

_Wait a minute… clouds?_

Tsubasa stood firmly, looking around as his lost vigor returned. But, his eyes grew weak, thinking… "I—I'm _dead_?"

And there was no doubt. He was standing before rich, white gates… Gates to Heaven…

_I'm dead…_

He smiled sadly, gazing around the blue skies. "Sanae…" He softly cried… _I'm going to miss you so much._

"Young fellow, do you miss your friend?" A withering hand was placed on his shoulder. Tsubasa gasped and turned.

"Who're you?" He quickly acknowledged, and in surprise, felt he actually knew him from somewhere.

The man gently smiles at the Captain and speaks "I'm Peter, Tsubasa."

Tsubasa smiled slightly. "You know me… and…" he gulped. "I'm dead."

Peter pats him gently on the shoulder "You're right about that. But don't worry." He gave an encouraging smile that touched Tsubasa. "You have been a Saint in your own ways. You saved your loved one from the danger of being killed. You gave away your life to save her."

Tsubasa nodded slightly. "Thanks for reminding me, Peter. But I didn't tell her… about…" he trailed off. _My feelings…_

Peter beckoned Tsubasa to go through the gate. Tsubasa complies as Peter gave a push, opening the gates. "Tsubasa, your actions proved your lover for her, and it goes beyond any word you say." Peter prompts a delighted smile. "Now, my friend, God is calling you."

Tsubasa nodded to Peter and goes through the gates…_ So warm… what is awaiting me here?_

A benevolent aura greeted him. _What is this place!_ He thought in surprise and curiosity. The floor was brilliantly marbled and seemed to glitter beneath the bright sun towering over. The sun's heat was calm and cold as his hand glided above, comprehending its soothing radiance… On the other pathways, there were people, both old and young. They were all contented. Does everyone deserve this place? Or are they simply chosen by the length of their good deeds during their lives…?

_If Sanae was here to see this…_ he inwardly sighed.

"Tsubasa!" A fellow came down from another gate before him. His smile was charming and dazzling, it overwhelmed him. "You must be Tsubasa, am I correct?"

The Captain lacked a proper reply. _He's like a bishounen! Wait. What am I thinking?!_

"Hmm?" Receiving a questioning glance from the person, he flushed in embarrassment and replied. "Yes, I am! And you are—?"

The young man smiled again, dazzling Tsubasa, or as a matter of fact, overwhelming him again. "I'm Matthew. Father told me to lead you to Him."

Tsubasa nodded trying not to quiver in nervousness. Matthew was quick to notice and comforted him with a genuine tone. "No need to be jumpy, Tsubasa. Father will welcome you with open arms."

_Naturally. _Tsubasa mused his reply, following Matthew.

After going through another passage, they went to an area decorated in beautiful gardens of flowers, with fountains of pure water and patches of healthy grass. The flowers bloomed in wonderful colors equaling the sun's magnificence.

It was sad…

A landscape like this is rare in earth…

Matthew smiled and proudly chuckled. "This is God's garden. Anybody is welcome here, especially you, Tsubasa— because you are one of His children…" _And you deserve a lot more than praise._ Matthew thought cutely.

"Really?" Tsubasa exclaimed loudly as he wondered around in interest. Matthew nodded, tagging along.

_All this Christian stuff is hard to get used to._ Tsubasa lightly smiled, looking around. Well, good thing all the anxiety about Sanae disappeared, and he didn't know whether he ought to remain happy about it or not.

After taking a few turns in the garden, they arrived at a clearing… there were a group of people gathered near this tall person.

Tsubasa's breath caught. _No way…_

It was Jesus telling stories to a group of children. Whether they were small, crippled or deformed, Jesus was happy that they were with him. The children were happy as well.

Jesus felt the presence as soon as they arrived and glanced up at Matthew and Tsubasa. Tsubasa felt himself redden. He looked so gentle and his presence was too benevolent to be true!

"Jesus." Tsubasa smiles shyly as Jesus' gaze on him deepened.

"Tsubasa" Jesus inclined his head and smiled charmingly. " My children, I would like you to meet a new friend. He is Tsubasa." He beckoned Tsubasa to go nearer. " Tsubasa, do you want to join us for a quick story before you meet with My Father?"

Tsubasa felt the overflowing joy in him. "I'd be glad to!" Tsubasa smiles cheerfully as he sat near the kids. Matthew was kneeling behind Tsubasa, already knowing the story Jesus was about to tell. And he knew _that_ tale by heart…

"There is God's most powerful Word—to His people, they called it White Magic. This magic is the most spiritual aspect of life and is used for good purposes. Its adversary separates it, which is the Black Magic. It is used commonly by evil and people use it out of bad purposes. My Father's people are misled by Black Magic and are used by Lucifer to control them against him. We have tried to banish these demons for long centuries to prevent them from assaulting the people. All the hard work paid off when we sealed him in his own chest…"

Tsubasa blinks twice…_ Chest…? No… way!_ His eye brows furrowed in confusion…

"At this very moment…" Jesus continued. "It was reopened once more and Lucifer strives to rule the land under him. We need a hero who will banish Lucifer once and for all. But this hero I am talking about was the same person who opened the box and released Lucifer from his confines. I firmly believe that he is ready to save everyone of the suffering…"

Tsubasa flushed awkwardly… _He knew!_ Did he know it happened? Did he foretell it to the others? Tsubasa felt confused and torn. _Of all the things I caused… why did it have to be something related to the fate of this world!?_

A chuckle lured him away from his thoughts. Jesus leaned in front of him and laid a hand on his head "Our Father knows what he will do with you. But, I am certain you can save everyone. Your brave act moments ago was very chivalrous."

"I have a question… Why choose me of all the people?" The unsure Captain gulped, his childlike eyes gazing at Jesus. The Savior gently borrowed his left hand and looked at the palm.

"Your blood was used to unseal Lucifer. With that, only the person whose blood was shed is to be the only one who can seal him back… you, whose blood was chosen by the previous user of the Profound—Father will be explaining everything soon."

Tsubasa's eyes widened, seemingly befuddled to no extent. "Me…? _Hero_? A user of the Profound?"

Jesus smiled "White Magic can be used by everyone but the Profound is something that others can't posses. You and the other _four_ people are the chosen ones to wield it."

_Other four…_ The way Jesus said it was so warm… Tsubasa nodded as Matthew stood from his spot. "Tsubasa, let's go. It's time."

Soon, they left Jesus, who was telling more parables to His children. Then, from a far away place, there was another gate… Matthew stopped. "Tsubasa, you go ahead. God is waiting for you."

Tsubasa nodded nervously as he pushed the gate open…

Luminous light greeted him…

"aaah… so bright…"

_Tsubasa, I am glad you are here._ A voice spoke beneath his ear…

"God? What do you want to tell me…?" questioned Tsubasa, concentrating hard enough to hear God perfectly.

_Listen closely, My dear child._

_You have been chosen to protect earth… I allow you to use your powers for your own sake. The Profound you queried earlier allows you to do limitless spells, summons and powers. Chosen people can only wield the 5 Profounds. Tsubasa, you are one of them. You are tasked to find the other four once you get back to earth._

"Ah! You mean I will go back to earth?" _Sanae, I'm coming back!_ He smiled triumphantly.

_Yes. You are given your life back. Your destined Profound is the Wings of Hope. Use it wisely…_

"Ah…?!" _What's—happening!?_

Tsubasa felt his entire body go numb—and then, an incredible heat filled his whole body…

A scream escaped his lips… _I feel like I'm being roasted alive!_

But in one moment—he felt something grow within his back… It was a strange and new kind of pain—but he withstood it. A second passed…

Tsubasa's wings sprouted on his back. White, pure feathers grew longer and overlapped each other…

"Wow…! I can… fly!" he gasped…

_You can do more with that. But you will uncover most of it in your journey. Now, I must tell you about the other Profounds hidden away at different parts of the world… the Tears of Divine, Tiara of Glory, Cuffs of Strength, and Eyes of Prudence. The four chosen ones shall own their respectful Profounds. When you get back to earth, you need to find all four chosen ones before going to Babylon to train. Babylon is where certain people cherish the White Magic. You know what to do afterwards…_

"Yes! After training at Babylon, we will find the four other Profounds! Then, we defeat Lucifer!"

_I am glad you understand. But bear in mind that once you use your Profound, it will drain your energy. Be very careful. That is why you need to train yourself in Babylon before going through any lengths. If you lose your energy, certain things can happen… You might die if you overuse your Profound. To be able to use your Profound depends on how you command it. You can use it when you want to or not._

"Lord, thanks so much! I couldn't help but feel so excited going back!" His smile broadened.

_Wait, Tsubasa. I must tell you that we are speaking to each other through Astral Projections. Meaning that your spirit traveled here. When you go back to earth, you must find your body and return to it._

"Ahh so I must find Sanae to get back! Sure! You can count on me, God! I will vanquish Lucifer!"

He was engulfed in one blast of white light before the heat came around again.

_Everything…_

_Everything is happening so fast…_

Then, without noticing, he was back at the Gates of Peter. And ever so slowly, his whole body lifted himself…

"I'm flying…" he fawned ecstatically as he savored the taste of the wind against his wings… With one swift plunge downwards, he soared against the clouds.

Somersaulting a few times, he quickly navigated his way across the skies. His large wings aided him as he soared in high unbelievable speeds, diving and twirling like a hysterical swallow personified.

_Ha, ha… like playing soccer in mid air…!_ He mused, looking down at Shizuoka beneath the clouds.

He gracefully lands in front of Nankatsu High School. Albeit quiet, the school seemed absolutely normal. Scratch school off of his list! He has to worry about getting back to his body. And to find his body, he needs to find Sanae.

Flapping his wings at a low pace, he went to the nearest hospital. At the moment he dropped his wings, it instantly disappeared. _Convenient._ He smiled and quickly ran in the hospital in high hopes of discovering Sanae.

Luckily, he spotted her in the Emergency room. Sanae was quietly weeping as she sat before Tsubasa's cold body. A mask was over the teen's face, and he was attached to a lot of equipment propped on the side of his bed.

No wonder she was so distressed. _I look like I'm already about to die…_ he frowned as he looked at his body reduced to such a state.

"Oh Tsubasa… Why?" His Anego cried as she cradled his hand gently in hers. Oh how long Tsubasa wanted her to do that—but he can't feel a thing, considering he's separated from his body.

Tsubasa slowly advanced to the opposite side of the bed, fearing that Sanae might sense him. He looked at the life supporter and the blinking light was ranged far lower—it clearly meant to him that his body would be lost. He closed his eyes and heaved a breath…

Sanae didn't notice—but the green light on the life supporter was back up…Up and down vigorously. The continuous bleeps of life made her jump. Gasping, she yelled for the doctors. "Doctor! It's Tsubasa…! Tsubasa's _back_!"

* * *

_Owww…_

_My body…! _

The soccer player slowly opened his eyes and hitched a breath. All the unbearable pain came crashing down on him, especially his back. It was searing with pain. His hand was fully numb, and his head ached, an aftermath of the black smog he inhaled…

_Everything hurts…_

"Tsu-Tsubasa…"

All the pain vanquished before her sobbing word… It was only a few seconds before he picked up his consciousness. Sanae is hugging him.

He felt a blush rise on him, but Sanae didn't care. She hugged him with all her—_love_? Choking in disbelief, Tsubasa heaved a heavy rasp through the mask. "Sanae—it's…okay."

"Tsubasa! Don't you _dare_ do that again! Or else I… I won't forgive you! Ever!" shouted Sanae as she glanced at Tsubasa with a threateningly painful look.

Tsubasa grinned weakly and replied. "I'm…home, Sanae."

"Home?" Sanae chortles accidentally. She cleared her voice "Anyway, the doctor said you'll be staying in the hospital _again_."

Tsubasa elicits a tired groan. "No way…I don't even want to spend a day here… I'm…sick of it, _really_."

After minutes of finalizing, the doctor told Tsubasa to spend the rest of the day in bed. Tsubasa protested of his confinement in the hospital and so they concluded he would be staying in his house for a month. No going out of the bed and _no soccer_.

In cases like this, the doctor is always triumphant. So, poor Tsubasa has to endure what the doctor said. And as he was being escorted back home, via Ambulance, he talked with Sanae.

"You…saw heaven?" The surprised girl gasped as she received a nod from Tsubasa. "How is God? How's everybody there?"

Tsubasa's grin was free spirited, so he replied "Well—God is really great! I met Matthew and Peter! What heaven really looked like—" he paused for a few seconds. "… Is a secret."

Sanae does her standard soft pout. "So you mean I'll have to die to see it?"

"No." Tsubasa glances at the window and sees the big puffs of clouds. He smiles "It's just up there. And it was so beautiful."

_And with my wings, I can fly up to Heaven anytime I want._

"Sanae?"

"Yes, Tsubasa?"

"Do you believe in…Black Magic?" Tsubasa questions quietly, still looking at the skies.

Sanae arched he eyebrow and replied "Uh—fairly, I guess. Why ask?"

"Have you tried it before?" His question went in a curiously low whisper…

The girl just laughs at the soccer captain "Well…we just do it for fun—Kumi and I. She told me she has an Ouija Board in her grand father's house."

_That's…Black enough._ Tsubasa sighed inwardly.

"And you know what? Two weeks ago, Kumi decided to call on someone. A _demon_ she says. I told her that it's so creepy—but it came out! When we ask how she looks like, she had big curly horns and a pair of black wings!" excitedly explains Sanae, unaware of Tsubasa's pale expression that curled in fear.

_Big—curly horns and black wings? It's that darn teacher, Kylie!_ He coughs and asks—rather grimly "Did you release it?"

Sanae reluctantly replied "I—don't know? I didn't go through with it. Since we are just two and the thing was kinda strong, it sort of got out on its own. It actually replied to us…"

Tsubasa shuddered. _Wait, calm down, calm down. It's the past and Sanae didn't mean it._ Then he spoke "What did that demon tell you?"

Sanae jittered and looked away, "It told us—that someday… L-Lu—err, you know who will rise with the blood of an owner of White Magic… I didn't believe it anymore. I was _scared_… But Kumi didn't mind—because it didn't hurt us."

The soccer player bit his lip as he replies to Sanae in loud thoughts. _He rose just hours ago, Sanae. And he was unsealed with my very blood. But, it wasn't their fault. It was that demon's…_

When they dropped on Tsubasa's house, Sanae slowly carries him off in a wheel chair. Inside, Natsuko, Tsubasa's mother, was so worried and glad that Tsubasa was home. Tsubasa himself was so darn glad that she was back.

Sanae spoke rather shyly "Okay, I'd better be going now, Mrs. Oozora, and take care of yourself Tsubasa!"

Natsuko smiled at Sanae "Don't worry about Tsubasa. And it's already 7:00 pm. You dearly need to go home before your parents worry about you too."

Sanae smiles at Natsuko then to Tsubasa. As an ending statement for Tsubasa, she chuckles "You know what? You and Jun can be _great_ friends once he knows what happened! Two soccer players in wheel chairs playing something other than soccer!"

Tsubasa pouts innocently "I'll be out of this _thing_ before you know it, Sanae!"

Once Sanae was gone, Tsubasa apparently had a hard time trying to take a bath. He also didn't want to move around the small house in this thing they called a _wheel chair_. So he dragged himself up the stairs and to his room. His mom was downstairs, and told him that she'll be preparing him a nice dinner. A memory reverberated in him…

_I will never ask where she left early this morning…_

So, as Tsubasa struggles for his pajamas, he mutters grudgingly. "The devil will be tailing after me before I find the other chosen ones. But who will I start with?"

_God said that the chosen ones would reveal themselves—how? Maybe in a manner._ Tsubasa slumps on the bed that suddenly triggered the pain of his back. As settles down, he glances at the pictures beside his bed… _He badly missed Nankatsu FC_.

Stroking the picture's simple frame; he glanced at each and everyone. _Genzo… Taro… I hope you guys are safe now… I'm not just any ordinary soccer captain. I'm…going to save the world. But—I wish you guys could help… I wish you guys are here with me… _

He barely noticed that he was falling asleep. Slowly moving towards the pillows, along with the picture frame settled on his chest, he fell into a deep, deep slumber…

_Saint of Cure, lend me your rite to heal. Doctor either friend or foe and respond to my call!_

* * *

Quick beeps echoed in the room loudly… Tsubasa yawned and sat up from the bed.

"Ah, what a night…" He murmured, scratching his head. A dazed smile spreads across his face as he stared out his window…

The sun was already coming up. But, he did have a nice sleep…peaceful and…quiet. A low growl from Tsubasa's stomach lurched. Smiling sheepishly, Tsubasa forgot to eat dinner and his mother didn't thankfully bother him sleeping.

But above everything, he noticed there was not a bolt of pain or a sting as he turned…Tsubasa jolted out of his covers and inspected his body from head to toe._ What! Impossible!!_

"Where—where are my injuries!?"

The teen continuously slammed his back on the bed—and no soreness was felt. Instead of feeling satisfied for himself, he was utterly wary… Looking around the room, there was not a person seen.

_Who could be doing this…?_

But as he looked at the slightly ajar door—a face was seen. And it alerted Tsubasa greatly.

"Who goes there?!" Tsubasa lowly scowled.

"Take it easy, Tsubasa" A chuckle. "You should be grateful I healed you…"

The door slowly opened, and the mysterious figure stepped out of the dark shadows.

_Who could it be…?_ Tsubasa's stance was still apprehensive, looking at the other figure.

Against the light, his face was lit. His eyes, like Tsubasa's are dimly lit. His brown hair was up to his shoulders. A white bandanna was visibly tied around his forehead.

" M-Matsuyama!" gasped Tsubasa in shock. "You did this? How!"

_How could he do this! Matsuyama's one of us?!_

The Furano Captain smiled a bit and coolly replied "I used a little bit of my magic, if you're still oblivious. Are you one of the five?"

Knowing where this discussion is going, Tsubasa nodded. Matsuyama was kind of like the type of guy who wants answers immediately. The Furano captain's eyebrows furrowed "I see. When I saw you being rushed to the hospital by Sanae and I had that feeling."

"But how—how did you do _this_?" asked Tsubasa without hesitation, referring to his injuries disappearing.

"Tsubasa, it's White Magic." Matsuyama replied matter-of-factly, staring at the utterly innocent looking Captain_. Is Tsubasa really the one…?_

"Tsubasa, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, for Furano's captain." Tsubasa smiled amiably and cocked his head on one side. "So—what do you need?"

"I need you to help me. Help me—bring Yoshiko back…" Matsuyama pleaded in a voice of sadness and guilt.

_Yoshiko? What could've happened!_ Tsubasa was startled. He slowly advanced nearer Matsuyama "What happened to her?"

The next few words echoed disastrously in Tsubasa's head. _Yoshiko was kidnapped by a demon._ Tsubasa could hardly stand it… "But I hardly have anything but—the… Wings of Hope"

"Tsubasa!!" Matsuyama bent on his knees and begged harder, gripping the other's shirt tightly… "Please Tsubasa! I want to get her back! I'm the one who's not strong enough! I only mastered the Heal spell!"

"B-But…" hesitated Tsubasa, as he saw the grief in Matsuyama's eyes... Utter grief.

"Alright." Tsubasa nods his head… "I'll do what I can. For Yoshiko, and to repay you for healing me."

* * *

Soon, Matsuyama left to get ready.

Tsubasa needed to ready himself as well as he went in the bathroom. He could distinctly remember the Furano Captain's words…

_We meet at the old school house in the last district at the stroke of 10 am. _

Sighing, Tsubasa splashed his face of cold water.

_Matsuyama doesn't know what he's doing. The last district! That demon sure knows a good hide out…_

When he was done taking a bath, he wore his standard blue, white and green patterned jacket, his blue faded jeans, and his soccer shoes. He happily dashed out of his room and loudly stomped down the stairs. In the process, he hears her mother's normal toned voice call. "Tsubasa! No running down the stairs! Especially in your condition!"

_Darn, I forgot!_ Tsubasa scowled inwardly as he grudgingly searched around for _his_ wheelchair. Finding it in the living room, he dashed for it and seated down in time when his mother entered the living room as well.

"Ah! I guess your sleep wasn't that bad after all. I guess you feel better, right?" smiled Natsuko as she ruffled Tsubasa's jet black hair.

Tsubasa hid his hands and replied. "Well—mom I need to go now! I'm going to meet up with Matsuyama!"

"Hmm? Since when? I never heard the phone ring nor have I brought him up."

_W-What?_ Tsubasa gasped inwardly. Then again, a while ago, Matsuyama told him that he came up from the window of Tsubasa's bedroom.

"Errm." Tsubasa thought hard for an answer "Well, it was last week! I just forgot to tell you we're going to meet now!" Tsubasa fibbed so innocently.

"Oh okay. But not until you've eaten your breakfast, young man!" Natsuko fell for it, but she wasn't going to let Tsubasa go without eating the most important meal of the day "You know breakfast is good for your energy!"

_Energy? Breakfast boosts energy, yeah!_ Tsubasa checks his watch, and it read 9:30 am… he grinned sweetly at Natsuko. "Sure, mom!"

…It has been 10 minutes, as Tsubasa eats almost everything on the table, sans plate and utensils of course. The egg, rice, beef—then, after drinking lots of water, stands up and runs towards the door without his mother looking. "Go to go, mom!" he hurriedly ran out.

"Be careful, Tsubasa! Your injuries might—" Natsuko was cut off—discovering the wheel chair, unmoved across the table.

"Tsu-Tsubasa's… standing!" She gasped.

* * *

Tsubasa never thought twice about releasing his wings, but being seen was his ultimate problem… _Seeing people with wings will never be a usual sight…_

He ran and turned, passing numerous blocks and passing the Wakabayashi Mansion. He hurriedly dashed. He also passed the old Nankatsu field and didn't glance twice. He passed the old temple where he kicked the soccer ball up to Genzo's place…

_Everything I did in Shizuoka bore me a lot of fond memories… _He thought as he ran.

_There is no way I'm going to let some psychotic demon take over and ruin mankind!_

He hastily dashed to the infamous part of town… The last district…

Clients abandoned the last district because it was said to have been corrupted by evil demons. But as Tsubasa thought about it, the place was actually a perfect place to give his powers a jumpstart against the demons. No wonder Matsuyama thought about this place.

_So…dark… _He sighed, looking around.

Because of the mass of trees, the town hardly had any shred of sunlight. Its abandonment by society made it look more like a ghost town. Tsubasa shuddered violently. Demons or not, he couldn't easily overcome his fear.

From afar, he can see the old _haunted_ school where rich kids from this district come to. And then, in front of the school, he can see Matsuyama standing without any fear.

Tsubasa ran quickly—never looking back. _Boy, Matsuyama. I hope you know what you're doing._ In awhile, he was beside him.

"Tsubasa, is your energy full?" Matsuyama immediately asked, throwing a determined glance at the shaking Tsubasa.

Tsubasa warily answered him. "Probably."

"Okay. Let's go."

The two advanced deeply in the town… Unaware of a trap set for them…

tbc.

* * *

PLZ READ:

OMG another long chapter because of EDITING. If I could make a comic out of this damned (lol irony) fanfic, I'd give it up sooner or later. I don't know why I support straight Captain Tsubasa pairings. My main fandom waves towards yaoi and the like.

Buuut as you can see, there are a lot of sub text. /fail

Disclaimer: Don't own Captain Tsubasa and the like. Bible (LOL) owns Jesus, God, Matthew and Peter. AHUEAHUEAHUE. That's so weird…


	3. First Fight

Kuroi no Mahou

_First Fight_

…

The wind grew cold… Oozora Tsubasa knew that he and Matsuyama are farther from their part of town. Patches and patches of ominous clouds covered the bright sun. Misery came with fear and fear with horror. Tsubasa began to think Matsuyama's already lost his mind. But he was here for one thing.

" Where in the part of this place is Yoshiko?" questioned Tsubasa, already growing suspicious of where Matsuyama's heading. But the Furano Captain didn't pay attention and just walked briskly.

Tsubasa felt guilty. He asks Matsuyama in a rather strained tone once more " Where are we going, Matsuyama?" And then Matsuyama stops.

Turning his head, a pair of regretful eyes glanced at Tsubasa. He answers in a baritone voice " The demon gave me clues to where to find Yoshiko. It all concludes that Yoshiko is at the temple—located at a much more deeper part of this town. Let's go. I fear for her safety…"

The Nankatsu Captain nods his head as they continued walking… When out of nowhere…they hear a horrible cackle… The two captains glance back but see nothing. Matsuyama's remorseful eyes filled anger as he steps forward to where they heard the noise.

" Matsuyama?" gasps Tsubasa.

A horrible mannequin figure appears— with dangling arms and feet, and a pair of glowing holes for eyes. With a mouth full of fangs and the head scratched and bruised livid… With blood smeared on its chest—it wiped numerous victims…

The Furano Captain snarls and dashes forward" A Ningyou no Kuroi, Tsubasa! Be careful and aim for the strings controlling it!" then, with one backward flip and a graceful landing, Matsuyama ends up on the puppet's flank.

Tsubasa hopelessly poses forward and shouted back to Matsuyama " But I don't know any White magic!"

Matsuyama winces as the puppet drags its body towards Tsubasa. He then untangles his bandanna and clasps it between his balled hands while his pallid knuckles were in contact to each other. A white aura surrounds the Furano Captain as he prepares to say the Spiritual Power Incantation.

_Power of the Lord most benevolent, lend me your pious weapons to vanquish evil! Come forth—Wind Stalker Whip!_

In a loud throttle of wind—Tsubasa gasped as the puppet was only a few feet before him. But—before it could injure Tsubasa, the puppet stopped and turned around…able to sense White Magic. The Nankatsu Captain gaped at the moment he saw Matsuyama. Surrounded within a whirlwind of light, Matsuyama's eyes closed shut and his white bandanna into a seven-footed whip…

With Matsuyama's left arm stretched, he pointed an accusing finger at the puppet while he grimly smirks " This is for your boss."

The puppet cackles manically as it dashed toward Matsuyama. The teen was unmoved for he knew what to do. In one glowing light—the puppet missed Matsuyama except his cheek—which trickled a small line of blood down to his chin. But, Matsuyama was already in a slashing pose as his whip traversed in a well-known trick, maimed the puppet to pieces which resulted in an explosion of blood…

Tsubasa was unable to register what happened. He knew Matsuyama was deftly fearless in soccer. But, he never knew this part of Matsuyama for he barely knew him. Was he this sadistic? Soon, the glow that surrounded Matsuyama disappeared and his white whip became a bandanna.

Tsubasa gulped silently as he rushed towards Matsuyama, his voice laced with awe " How did you do that? I mean—that was so cool!"

The Furano Captain noticeably saw fear within Tsubasa's eyes, but he just played along by giving Tsubasa a weak smile " When I was in Hokkaido, I learned some magic from a few folks. Yoshiko gave me this very bandanna when we were playing against you guys; and, it was just—like this. It's the first time I tried this trick but I didn't know it can get so bloody."

Tsubasa nods his head and compliments " I wish I could learn stuff like that sooner. But first, let's find Yoshiko!"

" Ha, ha. That's supposed to be my line." Chuckles Matsuyama as they both head for the temple before them…

Soon, as they moved forward, dozens and dozens of different kinds of puppets appeared… All blood thirsty for White Magic casters. Tsubasa kept very close to Matsuyama who seemed not to notice a thing. But as they both advanced, the place grew darker and colder. They didn't notice the puppets disappearing and reappearing nearer. But they stood within a group unnerved for the Furano Captain.

" Say Matsuyama, how did those things appear?" questioned Tsubasa, as his pacing hastened.

Matsuyama's eyes lingered in the surroundings and he said " Probably Black Spiritualism. It meant that inanimate objects—whether new or old—could be possessed by evil spirits. It's only been a day and look how they grow in number. But spirits can't be guided so easily—someone simply beckoned them." Matsuyama's eyes pierced the darkness " And that _someone_ is the one who kidnapped Yoshiko."

Tsubasa merely nodded in reply. He simply feared getting in Matsuyama's way. But the Furano captain couldn't have made him come with him only to be a burden. It was _something_ else—but Tsubasa couldn't ask…

After seconds of walking, Tsubasa can't handle the stench of blood from Matsuyama. But, he couldn't afford himself to cover his nose from him. He only knew sooner or later he'd end up just like Matsuyama—reeking with blood…_or worse_…

" We're here." Matsuyama intercepted Tsubasa's thoughts. Tsubasa can only nod as his face was drained with color living it only pale.

Before them was a large temple—with rows of violet, hostile pillars and steep stairs with forbidding cracks. Masses of bloodcurdling trees surrounded the temple in a daunting way. The two teens can fairly see hanging carcasses and massive silhouettes of shadows atop thick branches. But—above the steep stairs, a pair of figures can be clearly seen…

" Yoshiko!" gasped Matsuyama out loud—his voice laced with trepidation and longing.

Yoshiko can barely muffle Matsuyama's name for behind her, a broad figure kept a hand in front of her mouth. And before Matsuyama stalked the stairs, Tsubasa dashed first—all fear gone. _It's time I should help Matsuyama!_

And with an enormous leap, Tsubasa didn't hesitate to land a kick on the chest… Sadly, the stark figure grappled Tsubasa's leg and swung him behind. With a loud crash reverberating the temple, Tsubasa flipped and flung the stone out of the ground due to the immense force—_he could've barely made that alive…_

Matsuyama growled inwardly and dashed the stairs " Tsubasa!" And then, jumping on the last step—he suddenly glowed white…

Hand of God, Saints of Heaven, Holy Spirit, lend your power unto me; grant thy rite of light, Shiroi no Mahou!

He stretched his leg backwards and prepared a kick—dearly hoping to knock the figure back… But, it remained unmoved… He yelled fiercely as his leg advanced forward—" _Shi-nee!_"

His kick was evaded easily, as the darkness grew bigger… The figure disappeared before him… Inwardly cursing, he flung his leg forward as he slowly untangles his bandanna once more… He bit his lip as the darkness surrounded him.

" _MATSUYAMA! LOOK OUT!_" the innocent voice of Tsubasa hung in the air as Matsuyama quickly glanced where he heard—but in a lapse of a second, his chest was pounded against a vigorous fist… And then a second later—he was on the ground.

Tsubasa's eyes widened at the moment he saw Matsuyama fall. An anger aroused in him as he struggled to get up. The figure clasps Yoshiko in a threatening way before Tsubasa. All of a sudden—a light boomed all around the teen and unbelievably—a pair of large and luminous wings grew on his back. It was so radiant and bright that the whole temple was seemingly glowing. Before Tsubasa knew it, the figure threw Yoshiko on the ground and fully faced him. It took off its hood and it revealed—a man… with black hair and blue eyes…smiling with imminent victor.

Tsubasa's whole body was graced with white whirlwinds that seem to form a tornado around him. His every step—thundered the ground as air sizzled under it. " You mess with my friends…" his voice tough with courage "…You mess with me…"

And within a lapse of a second—they were on the air… None of them managed to punch the other, attacks met counter attacks and a thrust conflicted with a counter thrust. All array of punches and kicks were useless to each other. And before Tsubasa knew—he was already hovering along with the wind, his wings greatly flapping against the thriving wind currents. And then—with a stroke of fine luck, Tsubasa stretched his bare hand upward freely and a white sphere circulated over and over again. Windstorms conflicted with the figure struggling to keep his pace, but alas, he was stuck within the wind.

Tsubasa soars along while the sphere on his palm broadens as wind currents gather around it. And in one fleeting wave of wind—Tsubasa violently throws the sphere towards the figure…

And then in one blast of light, the district regains the forgotten sunlight as the darkness vanquished in one wave of conflicting light.

A few minutes passed… Tsubasa opens his eyes and finds himself lying down on the cold cemented floor. Rubbing his aching eyes, he stands up and finds the place warming with the sun up once more. Looking back, he sees his wings slowly disappear in a burst of translucent feathers. And as he was looking around, he sees Matsuyama and Yoshiko.

Matsuyama struggles to stand and then feels a warm hand over his forehead. "Y-Yoshiko?"

" It's alright, Matsuyama… Tsubasa saved us." Responds Yoshiko with a fervent smile.

Tsubasa rushes before them and mumbles loudly " Look at the place, I mean—did I do this…?"

Matsuyama heaves a downward thrust until he's on his knees. Looking at Tsubasa, he smiles " I knew you could do it."

" Who could ever know you possess such a distinguished power, Tsubasa?" comments Yoshiko patting the teen on the back.

But before he can answer—he finds his eyes blurred… His surroundings went vague and his body lost all strength and energy… _Darn… I'm losing it. I shouldn't have—used up all… but… At least I saved Matsuyama and Yoshiko…_

Then—Tsubasa collapsed…

* * *

It was midnight. Tsubasa was lying on his bed, the cold, seething from the windows to him. His back resounds with cold pain and forces his eyes wide open. He knew very well of his condition and never thinks twice of not standing up. The uncomfortable feeling weighs on his whole body. Settling his head over the side, he feels the soft pillows. Then, he mumbles without thinking at all" Matsuyama is not one of the chosen ones…"

_What am I saying?_ Ponders Tsubasa as he hoisted his hand over his mouth. He desperately clutches his back and feels a cloth wrapped around it. Matsuyama bandaged Tsubasa's back. He also must've dragged Tsubasa home.

Glancing sideways, Tsubasa offers himself no sleep and just stares blankly at the ceiling. A lot has been happening to him and these things will soon take the wave of his life. He will soon control what God has given him—and this power can lead the earth to its salvation or destruction. A while ago, he got a glance of what kind of powers lie within him. And inside his head, he couldn't say but it told him that it was only its weakest…

He holds power greater than that… Because of his Fujutsu Object, the Wings of Hope, he can do spells and hold immense powers of no limits.

Even as Tsubasa thinks about it, it sends terrifying chills down his spine. Even as he didn't know it—sooner or later—a chosen one will appear…

A few miles away from Tsubasa's home—A friend returns to Shizuoka… With brown locks of hair reaching on the neck, big eyes of innocence and a warm hearted smile, he happily walks forth as his father, goes away to check in for their lodging.

Misaki Taro happily plays with his soccer ball under the light of a lamp post when—it flickered. He looks up at it with probing eyes, when it flickered again. Suddenly… Taro's surroundings slowly dimmed. Standing under the lamppost, he can no longer see the lodge, the sky… Before he knew it—he was standing alone with his soccer ball.

" Dad? Anyone?" mumbled Taro loudly as he picks up his soccer ball and clutches it on his chest. Unfortunately—the light began to flicker… Taro can only close his eyes—as the darkness engulfs him…

_Tsubasa… Help me…_

Tsubasa wakes up with his back arched and his eyes wide open… He can only think of one thing… Taro's in danger. In a swing of his legs, he was on his feet. But, he shook. He is absolutely in no condition to fight… But his inner instinct told him to save a very important friend who's only miles away…

Quickly, Tsubasa dashes down the stairs—but much to his surprise, his mom doesn't wake up. Grabbing a brown jacket from the coat hanger, he limps towards the door. Once he was already outside, he desperately begs God to give him more strength…

Then with the last string of power remaining in him—he bursts in radiant light… His wings reappeared within the light and then he crouches, preparing to launch himself above.

" Be safe Taro—I'll rescue you."

With one blast of a turbulent wind, Tsubasa flew up in the sky, in hopes of saving his dear friend, Taro…

To be continued…

A/N: Third Chapter is finished and then Taro's going to be fully introduced in the next chapter. I hope you all will stay tuned because I'm going to be updating moderately. And PLEASE! Please Review those who read!


	4. Heart of Gold

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Heart of Gold_

…

Taro choked a cry as he felt his hands being bound. Barbed wires were tightly intertwined around the teen's wrists, and the tang of blood hung in the air. Unknown creatures with terrible glowing eyes surrounded Taro and cackled evilly.

" Tsubas—!" rasped Taro out loud but was quickly intercepted by a slap across the face.

A girl with blonde and white long locks glanced sardonically at Taro. Clad in a black and pink striped dress, knee high pink socks and black school shoes, She is a famous spoiled brat of Hell's finest followers and an owner of Hell's second Fujutsu Object, the Flute of Requiem.

Throwing a spoiled glance at Taro, this 3'11", eight-year-old knew she had the upper hand. " Who knew you had to be so easy to catch! And I thought you're a good White Magic caster! You're just like your weak human friends!" Her fair German accent had an edge.

Taro weakly glanced at the little girl—and he said " Siding with the bad guys—who ever taught you that? Are you Nazi?"

The girl pouted back " Want to have a taste of ultimate power, weakling? I'll gladly play you a funeral song with my flute right now!"

" Why? Why capture me? What have I done wrong to you?" asked Taro, as his wrists tightened painfully causing him to stifle a moan.

The girl meanly smirked " I forced my cousin to let me have this chance to avenge him!"

" Who?" but seeing the expression on the child's face, Taro's face went pale " No…Don't tell me…"

" Yes." The grim smile on the child's face broadened as she slowly puts her mouth on the mouthpiece of her flute…

A melody arose… Reluctant at first. But as the melody lengthens—Taro began to scream in pain. The melody became melancholic and decisively grim with occult. The girl's eyes sharpened as Taro's shouts grew louder. The melody's tone pierced high notes that sounded like appalling shrieks. But—the demons around her calmed at the sound.

From afar, Tsubasa can hear the notes… Deafening and high, he already faltered for the fifth time in his journey. His energy slowly wearing out… He'd probably collapsed moments ago if it weren't for his determination to save Taro. But even as he flew nearer, the sounds began to stiffen his wings.

As the girl paused in between her melody, Taro heaved a sigh of relief—but he never faltered for his wrists began to sting. As Taro looked above—he can vaguely see the moon… So white and dreamy… His brows furrowed noticing a small black blotch of a silhouette… A pair of wings glowed forth… All of a sudden he couldn't help but smile despite the circumstances.

" Why are you _smiling_?" growled the little girl as her eyes widened suspiciously.

Taro looks down on the ground and bites his lip—the German eight year old stiffens as she starts to play—when…

" _TARO!_"

A blinding light began to descend before them. The demons around the _toddler_ cowered before the light. Taro's eyes widened with hope as the figure before them stood. The girl arched her eyebrow and speaks gruffly " Who in the name of _Führer_ are you?"

Then like the swiftness of a windstorm descending, the figure smiles down. " It's Tsubasa, _kid_."

"Tsubasa?" gasps Taro as he struggles to untangle the barbwires. " Help! I'm here!"

Tsubasa smiles " I know. I came here to save you."

" You idiotic demons! It's him! Kill him!" orders the girl in her German accent as she points at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa gulps as his stance faltered a bit in front of the bloodthirsty demons. Hoping he couldn't consume his energy, he angrily frightens them off with a blinding and radiant light of his wings. Then with a few of his tricks, he lets the wind unbind Taro's wrists. The girl loudly _curses_ in German and plays the flute…

In a loud booming sound—the two soccer teens cringed at the shrill tone of the flute. Tsubasa grabbed the barbwires as the wind circulates around it, then it finally unbinds. He flings Taro over his back and then decides to use his last bit of energy to escape from the bratty girl. With the wind aiding them, Tsubasa flaps his wings forcefully—both knocking the girl backwards and making them ascend…

Tsubasa weakens gradually due to the lack of energy, and only after long seconds of hovering, they were high, gliding with the wind—and very far away from the little girl… From his back, Taro laughs " Oh my gosh! I was gone for years and look how I found you again! With wings! I mean—how!"

Tsubasa weakly smiles as he soars once more and heads for home, on the way, Tsubasa said " Taro, do me a favor and don't stray away from me. They could go and torture you."

"Why? Why would they? Why were there demons and magic-like things!" asks Taro confusedly as his head speaks for him.

Tsubasa coughs deafeningly as he tries his best not to tip Taro off his back—but the weight along with the loss for energy was enough to make him collapse any time now. Soon, Tsubasa gave up… He strains and tells Taro to get off.

" Wh-What? But we're—up high!" Taro replied in a frightful voice.

"Please! Believe me Taro…" rasps Tsubasa. Seeing the hopeful yet weary look on him, Taro nods and closes his eyes shut.

Before he knew it, he dived. Tsubasa groans loudly as he beckons the wind to let Taro land on the ground softly… A zephyr wind answered to his call as it flowed around Taro. Then, with a soft thud, making him land on his feet. But—for Tsubasa, he didn't plan to fly down…

_He plans to fall_…

Without knowing—The Nankatsu Captain's wings disappeared… And there was nothing to break his fall. Taro gasped as he rushes under Tsubasa, in the process making him throw backwards due to the crushing weight…

Turning him over, Taro settles him comfortably over his knees and wipes the pearls of sweat on the teen's pale face. " Tsubasa…"

Taro's wistful black eyes filled with sorrow—as he didn't stop himself from retaining the sad tears that makes his demeanor look ethereal and mysterious… Succumbing himself to a nonstop of tears, he hopelessly tries to drag Tsubasa home. Bringing Tsubasa's hand over Taro's shoulder, Taro slowly heaves Tsubasa off the ground as he awkwardly walks down the street— which is three blocks away from the Nankatsu Captain's house…

* * *

It has been a week. Tsubasa has not yet awakened from his _coma_. Stuck in the hospital, the soccer teen's condition went nationwide. Teams ranging from Otomo to Hanawa, Shutetsu, and Musashi, Furano and even Tohou went to visit the comatose player. A few of the finest came by personally. Yet, Tsubasa wasn't awakened and his condition—still growing worse. Yet, Sanae, Taro and Matsuyama chose to stay with him.

" I don't understand…" mumbled Taro, who was baffled by the idea of Tsubasa dying once and was reborn by God to save the world from being taken by Lucifer and the forces of Black Magic.

Sanae believed the idea and asked Matsuyama to do a few tricks. The Furano Captain muttered an inaudible incantation and with only a flick of a finger, he made his own hanker chief combust in flames. Then, he untangles his bandanna and clasps it between his balled hands. Then, he muttered the same incantation as last time. Surrounded within wisps of light, he strikes a pose with his seven-foot whip. Taro glances down as Matsuyama sigh.

" Look, Tsubasa there _overdid_ himself! He still has four people to find! And if he doesn't stand now, the whole world will be in danger. _Believe me_."

Taro tries to register all that Matsuyama had said, " I guess… I burdened Tsubasa by coming all the way here… I was attacked when I got here. He sensed it and came all the way to rescue me from—from a _small kid_ with a flute…"

Sanae raised her eyebrow " Small kid with a flute…?"

" That kid, Taro, is going to kill you! What kind anyway?" explained Matsuyama as he paced around the room.

Taro heaved a breath and spoke " That kid, is German. And she even—well—told me… that—she was…uhh…"

Sanae bit her lip as her eyes threatened to commit suicide " _Please_ Taro… Just go on with it. Maybe your information will be useful for Tsubasa when he wakes up."

Taro hated to say it—but he did… Soon—the few words echoed in Sanae and Matsuyama's head… " _That kid's—Schneider's cousin…? No—way…_"

" Oh my Gosh… Schneider? But—if he's trying to kill Taro—then…" Sanae gasped at her next few words…

Taro understood her look… " Genzo… Oh no… Please—not him too…" soon he felt cold as tears start to run down his face…

Matsuyama growled loudly as his pacing hastened… He clenched his hands as if he threatened to kill someone… " _That is it_! I'm gonna wake up Mr. Big Shot!"

But Sanae stepped a foot forward and threatened " If you lay a hand of your White Magic on Tsubasa—_you'll get corrupted—am I right? SO STOP IT! Don't hurt Tsubasa! _"

" Then what shall we do? It looks like Tsubasa isn't going to wake up sooner than we expected." Matsuyama groaned heavily as he settled on the nearest chair to cool down.

The silent Taro stared blankly at Tsubasa. Around his face, dry tears are visible and his arms still ached from the straining and also extremely weak from carrying Tsubasa. He only begged for help… _Please wake up Tsubasa… Please… _

_-Opening his eyes, Tsubasa finds himself in a waning hallway… With arch windows to his right and ebony black colored wall to his left. He walked—but sees no use to do so… He turns around and wasn't surprised to find a person gazing out the arch window. _

_With short coal black hair and eyes so navy blue in the distance that covered them. The figure turns its head towards Tsubasa's direction. A satin long pleated skirt with a plain white color, and a navy blue kimono on the top. In between was a dark pink bow. Hung over her kimono was a fine white colored pearl." Tsubasa Oozora, are you still up to the task?"_

" _Frankly, I don't know what to do…" replied Tsubasa in an impassive voice._

_The woman approached him and spoke strongly " You know what to do. In order to fulfill your task, you need hope. And hope is what drives you to do this. And because you are here right now, I reckon you indeed lost hope. You lost hope from your wings—and so soon too."_

_Tsubasa gritted his teeth and brusquely replied, " What do you need to tell me?"_

" _Not to lose hope Tsubasa. Why am I telling you this? Because I'm your trainer in White Magic, I'm a Miko no Shiroi. What powers up your wings is within the title itself—Hope. With energy and hope, you can find the four—and I believe in you."_

"_Hope… Hope is what thrives me to do my best in a soccer challenge."_

" _Yes Tsubasa. Now, I shall give you one clue to find all of the chosen four. They are the closest to your heart. When I say these—who comes in your mind?"_

" _Genzo and Taro! You mean—they are…?"_

" _Shh. Don't tell it to me. Tell it to your head. " Smiles the Miko. " Just wake up already, Tsubasa."-_

Soon, he felt his eyes open. A hazy light wisp was lingering around him. Then before he knew it, Sanae, Taro and Matsuyama were rejoicing. " Huh? Wh-What's wrong…" whispered Tsubasa in a hoarse tone.

And then, he clearly saw everyone. Sanae has tears in her eyes; Matsuyama was smiling happily at Tsubasa and Taro was also in tears but—he's _illuminating_…

" Taro? I don't know what's going on… But you're glowing." Mumbles Tsubasa out loud.

Taro scratches his head as Matsuyama and Sanae inspected Taro. Not a glow was in sight. " Umm, Tsubasa? Are you still dizzy?" questions Taro queasily as his skin felt a heat rise.

But unexpectedly, Tsubasa rises from his bed and observes Taro. And he came to a conclusion " Taro! You're—you're… You're the second one!"

Matsuyama gapes at Taro while Sanae arches an eyebrow " I'm so sure of it!" grins Tsubasa as he energetically flings himself off of the bed.

" Tsubasa! You're standing!" gasps Sanae as she retains her startled position in her seat.

When, suddenly, Tsubasa calls forth his wings and Sanae gasps in wonder. Tsubasa approaches the shocked Taro and puts a hand forward, beckoning him to hold it. Taro doesn't hesitate and grabs his hand… _When a bright interaction occurred_. The room glowed fervently and a gust of wind surrounded the two friends.

Taro smiles angelically at Tsubasa who grins in return, and then once they parted their hands, Taro heaved a relieved breath " I am if you say I am, Tsubasa. You even proved right! But—I don't know how to—do… err, White Magic."

" If you ask me," Tsubasa smiles sheepishly " I don't know how to do White Magic too. I just _did_ this because of the Wings of Hope."

Sanae weakly giggles and Matsuyama slaps his head " Tsubasa, you're such a cheat. You can do magic without even doing some incantation—because you have your Wings of Hope! You just out did me in soccer—now magic too? You're too unbelievable, Tsubasa—and there's also no exception in your case, Taro. Because you're just going to end up like Tsubasa!"

The room bursts into a fit of laughs but immediately died down… Sanae glances strictly at the Nankatsu Captain.

" Hey, wait a minute, Tsubasa!" spoke Sanae in her stern voice " Why are you out of bed so early? You almost had the whole nation on the brink of losing you!"

" Well I was—I don't know…" Tsubasa was cut off…

Without thinking, Sanae threw herself in Tsubasa's arms and continuously punches him, as tears start to go out once more " I _hate_ you Tsubasa! You did it again!"

Tsubasa picks up a worn out smile " I'm so sorry for being reckless and all, Sanae."

Taro interrupts them " Wait, Tsubasa, do you have any idea where the next person could be?"

" It's probably Genzo. I had that feeling." Responds Tsubasa as he quietly leans back on the bed and faced the window behind him.

" What? Genzo?" startles Matsuyama, " Do you know what this means, Taro?"

Taro failed to draw back the tears—Tsubasa faced the three with a curious look. But—all the three offered was a melancholic and grim expression… " Look Tsubasa…" Matsuyama starts…

Silence gloomed beneath Tsubasa… Bad news everywhere… Genzo—was attacked? Taro was attacked because he was one of the chosen four. Now, they're going after Genzo, which Tsubasa didn't doubt to be one of the chosen people. " I must—go to Germany." Was all he said.

" Are you crazy, Tsubasa? No way you'll survive that place!" protested Sanae, as she recalled what the people tried to do with Taro.

" It's very important Sanae! Now that I know what to do, I need to help Genzo—and fast… Before—before… Schneider captures him."

" I'll come with you Tsubasa." declared Taro as he stood from his seat, his eyes filled with still determination.

Matsuyama also stands up from his seat and exclaims out loud " You'll be taking me along, for now."

With the three's announcement, all that Sanae could do was brood terribly… Tsubasa walks towards Sanae and held her firmly on the shoulders—he vows" We'll be safe Sanae. I promise you—I will come back to Japan alive and with Genzo."

Sanae stops her tears and smiles sadly at Tsubasa "…But I'll be missing you, Tsubasa…"

Soon, the three thought to escape the dreaded hospital and go to the airport. Or maybe fly towards Germany, but that'll be suicidal for Tsubasa. Stealing an airplane was stupid. How could they go to Germany without being spotted and then back to Japan? Their visas weren't valid anymore, much to their luck. A request for a game— Probably, but that will take too much time.

" No way, you two are hopping on my back for a ride!" exclaims Tsubasa as he points to his back that looked awfully vulnerable.

Taro ponders loudly " Then how can we go to Germany? Steal one of Genzo's planes? That'll be unruly."

Matsuyama smirks widely and pats Taro on the back " Unruly, yes… But nice going, Taro. I'll go with a plan like that."

" Stealing Genzo's private plane? How? Can you three even pilot a plane?" questions Sanae who was sitting at the corner of the room, who overheard their _discussion_.

" Duh, it's like we can use White Magic easily." Grins Tsubasa as he saw Matsuyama and Taro grinning at each other.

Sanae rolls her eyes and glances on the floor. Her inner mind still worries for Tsubasa. _Well, Sanae. Boys will be boys.

* * *

_

Thousands of miles away from Japan, Germany was silent… But further closing in, it looks like things are going to be tricky… Even for the famous SGGK—Wakabayashi Genzo…

Picking up his soccer shoes, Genzo was tired from today's practice. And unusually, Schneider was absent. To make things suspicious for Genzo, he felt like he was being stalked all day. Yes, he was condemned by Germany from the start but this is already weird. Japanese curfews? Genzo thought that they're just taking the _tourists_ and overseas workers seriously. Above all, with the Germans treating him like some puny kid, he isn't going to give in that easily. " Man, whatever happened to Axis Powers?" thinks Genzo loudly as he nonchalantly walks down the street.

But, looking behind him, he sees someone follow him… It was none other than his German friend, Schneider.

' Schneider! What happened? You were absent in today's practice!' a relieved Genzo speaks to Schneider in German.

Schneider approaches him and just smiles. Karl Heinz Schneider was said to be the greatest European player and leads the Hamburg team. He also has an alias, _The Kaiser_. He leads a very outstanding attitude and level-headedness, but now, he seemed totally off.

' Genzo, do you believe in Black Magic?' asks Schneider in a forced sympathetic German voice—feeling a sort of hatred slowly seething in him.

Genzo replies laughing ' Certainly, Karl you don't mean that do you? Sure. Let's see you float on air.'

Schneider's eyes pierced Genzo as a manic smile broadened on his face—Genzo felt humiliated. So the German sneers in his accent ' I mean it, Wakabayashi. I' very _serious_…'

Suddenly, Schneider grapples Genzo by the collar and raises him up. Surprised, Genzo shouts angrily, trying to hold Schneider's hands back ' what the heck are you doing! Put me down!'

' No Japanese can order me! You'll dearly pay!' growls Schneider back at Genzo. Suddenly, a furious heat started to sizzle beneath Schneider's hands…

Genzo struggles heavily, already in a panic of what's happening to him. He didn't know Schneider had immense strength nor—very hot lava-like hands… In one strong throttle, Genzo was thrown on the cemented area—with pieces of the cement flying everywhere. Genzo can't believe what has become of Schneider…

' Schneider… What—are you doing…? Are you going to kill me…?' spoke Genzo, while wiping the blood trickling from the corner of his lip.

The German player only glares at Genzo, a smirk slowly creeping from his face seeing how awfully vulnerable Genzo looks like while asking for mercy. But—Genzo grimly smirks back.

' You want to fight, huh?' Genzo grits his teeth as he balls his knuckles angrily. 'Because I'm not going to give up so easily.'

Schneider only bursts laughing at Genzo. Then, he swiftly swings his left hand… A violet aura projected all around Schneider as a large gauntlet appeared in place of his left hand… A mix of red and violet colors and with sharp claws protruding from the knuckles, with hot molten lava trickling from its fingertips, he waved it off in front of Genzo. Then, with one vigorous blow down on the ground, the cement cracked with hot lava coursing within it. Genzo easily evaded with a long leap to his right, but he stumbles on the ground.

Before him was an unknown Schneider… He shakes his head violently, trying to keep a rational mind up and alert.

_What the heck's wrong with Karl! He isn't like this before!_ Genzo then knew he was no match for Schneider. _A gauntlet that controls lava? Is that magic or something? _

Then, he remembers what Schneider told him a while ago… _No way… Black Magic? I can't be dreaming… _

If Genzo only had anything to counter Schneider's attacks—he would've faced him head on. But now, he just did what was going to result in pure mortification… He turned tails on Schneider.

But, he didn't chase him. He knew he can take Genzo on any day… He can't run from Hamburg nor defend himself… He was in a country with unknown cultures. And soon, he'll taste Genzo's blood…_ A blood of a chosen one_…

_Licking his lips, Schneider can't wait…_

Genzo ran quickly. Never turning back, he knew Schneider was savoring himself out of Genzo's humiliation. He can only think of one thing now—even if the person he wants to be with was thousands of miles away…

To be continued…

A/N: Ha, ha. Genzo's turn to be sizzled.


	5. Pyromania

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Pyromania_

…

It was the hour before the sun sets. Sanae suggests a road to the airport. While the three sneak in, Sanae distracts guards and such.

Finding Genzo's plane was a piece of cake. Emblazoned on the side of the pursuit plane, Tsubasa recognizes the W trademark. What the three can't handle was to how to pilot it… Matsuyama remembers standard private procedures from a movie he saw and says that private planes can be sent off without permit—but with license. This very pursuit plane is an exact replica of the ones the Japanese used in World War II, and it proves itself as a very much-needed plane. With a large tank and 100 miles per hour, they'll be in Germany before the sun rises in Japan time.

Tsubasa heaves himself under the thin pursuit plane while Matsuyama and Taro were snuggled within the cockpit. Grumbling, Tsubasa gives a powerful stroke of wind with his wings, as the two triggers the engine. Up and running, Matsuyama pulls down a pair of goggles, high tech microphones, and latest headphones for him and Taro. Though he finds it odd that the inside of the plane felt so advanced than how it looked from the outside.

" This is so fun!" chuckles Taro excitedly as he toys with his goggles and taps his headphones.

Matsuyama smirks to himself as he pulls down the microphone in front of his mouth, he murmurs " Testing, testing. Do you clearly hear me, Taro?"

With the loud wind billowing outside, Taro hears Matsuyama from the headphones; he too pulls down his microphone and responds in a sardonic military manner " Loud and clear, Hikaru!"

Matsuyama rolls his eyes as he triggers a stick, which made them fly right. Under the both of them, Tsubasa suffers terribly. His wings were being dragged by the unwavering wind and his hair dishevels on his face. Preparing to let go, he urged a strong gust and lets go of the plane's foot—which quickly withdrew from its place to settle within the lower area of the plane.

" Taro, generate the jet-propelled thrusters—it'll provide us sufficient speed to make it to Germany in 2400 hours." Ordered Matsuyama as he clicks off a few of the buttons—some pretty unknown and some he can barely read.

Taro responds " Roger that, Commandant Pilot Hikaru!" then he thrusts down a red lever—which suddenly throws Taro a bit off of his seat. " Say, what about Tsubasa!"

" The boy can take care of himself, Taro." Matsuyama throws a look behind him and sees Tsubasa tailing them—apparently able to match their rapid speed.

Meanwhile, in the Hamburg Dormitory for boys, Genzo scrambles to his room and locks it immediately as soon as he settles in. Within this room is a double deck bed, a tall lamp beside the bed, and a table parallel to it. In a rumbling noise of Genzo's hype footsteps, Genzo's roommate, Dieter Muller, awakes in a startle.

' Genzo, what's going on?' he sleepily asks in muffled German.

Genzo mildly hyperventilates while replying ' Muller! Schneider—he—get—ting—weird! He's—doing—magic! Err, what's wrong Muller…?'

Muller went silent, as he glanced down on the floor. Genzo kneels down and arches an eyebrow seeing his roommate's eyes reflect concern. Finally, Muller replied in an impassive voice ' Genzo… Please escape from Germany—right now…'

Genzo only gapes in reply ' What? Why?'

' _Don't ask!_ I'm just being merciful before Schneider orders me to kill you…'

The Japanese goalkeeper slowly backs away to the wall—" No… Schneider wants to _kill me_…?' his voice bewildered completely.

Muller's eyes only contained pity as he grabbed an unknown and simple pole stick from the ground. Suddenly—a violet aura surrounded Muller. Then, the windows blasted open, with the shards flying everywhere. Genzo was to shocked to take cover…

Muller clenches the pole with both of his balled hands, he slowly chants off a prayer to Satan…

God of Hell, let thy existence prove worth… Let thee invoke thy blight and whim! I call forth thy weapon of darkness— Maelstrom! 

In one whipping sound of the wind—Muller eyes glowed a violent purple and black… With a black wind and violet fog, the pole slowly morphs into a black pike… With its head like a silver spear and its body like thin bamboo…

Without Genzo noticing—the sharp pike pierced his left thigh… Letting out an infuriated cry, Genzo was on his knees, clutching his thigh. Another cry escaped his throat as his face flushed of fear and imminent anger… he slowly stood, and saw the pike only inches away from his face. Genzo then smirks weakly ' Are you sure you want to kill me, Muller?' ' I'm not afraid, Genzo. Do you want me to prove it?' replies Muller emotionlessly. Genzo only closes his eyes as Muller pulls a throaty laugh ' Sacrificing your life so soon? You will regret succumbing to Lucifer!' 

Genzo suddenly smiles and runs toward the window… In the process—jumping out…

Muller gasps as he heads toward the window and finds no Genzo anywhere. There was nobody down and from side to side. Growling, inside he knew he was just taking it easy for him…

Behind a couple of trees, Genzo stifles another cry while hanging aimlessly on the branch. The trees were huge to be seen from Muller's point of view. Genzo stupidly rasps a laugh while clutching his injured thigh… It was fairly deep—but very painful… Then, he starts to think. _Why on earth would Schneider want to kill me? What have I even done wrong in soccer practice? _

Suddenly, his eyes started going blurry. He feels his leg still hurting, but he couldn't just fall asleep with a wound like that wide open. He tears off a piece of his sleeve and ties it around his thigh. Then, he puts a relaxed hand over it. Slowly—all the memories of the past flew in his mind. People always say—that when you know you're about to die, memories of your past will come in your mind…

" I…want to…go to…sleep…" murmurs Genzo while his free right hand lowers his cap and his eyes gradually closing…

In the trip, the plane was in autopilot, going to Germany. Taro was deeply slumbering whereas Matsuyama can't sleep a wink. Looking from behind, he can tell Tsubasa was daringly facing air currents—and they'll arrive in Germany _hours _later. But—how can he talk to Tsubasa? He looks at an array of buttons in front of him and warily pushes a few, trying to find the loud speaker. Seeing one red button on the side, he pushes it and says " _Testing, testing. Can you hear me, Tsubasa?_"

From the window, he sees Tsubasa weakly putting thumbs up. Matsuyama clears his voice and says, " _Can you still handle it, Tsubasa? I mean—it's going to be hours flying like that._"

Tsubasa simply nods and then flies over the plane and is visibly sitting at the overhead of it. Matsuyama cocks an eyebrow and smiles to himself. Turning off the microphone, he shifts the plane in autopilot as he too succumbs to sleep in his seat. It plainly gave Tsubasa the idea that he'll be _scouting_ when in a few hours it'll be Taro's turn then Matsuyama's.

Looking from the distance, Tsubasa groaned. " It's going to be a long night…"

But from above, the stars were radiant… The moon was gloriously white… He remembers Sanae all of a sudden and flushes pinkly. But then, inside him ached a different feeling, a certain reaction that he ignored for years. It was ignited powerfully when he met Sanae. He wasn't obsessed, and obviously not craving. Suddenly, his head cleared when he saw the bottom… mountains and mountains of earth… " I think we're just above China…"

His wings suddenly reacted—spreading and luminous, Tsubasa gritted his teeth… He clearly has no use for his wings yet, for if it was gone, the violent air currents will come back. So, as regains little energy, he leaps off of the airplane and dived beneath the bulbous clouds. But unfortunately, his wings took a bit of time before it responded—for he almost found himself diving down to the ground. He slingshots back up to the clouds and tried to catch up with the speeding pursuit plane…

Giving a loud yelp, he found himself passing upwards the plane, farther away. He rebounds and soars for the plane. With much enthusiasm for his wings, it gives him no weariness at all. Smirking, he speeds up until he passed the plane. Grinning some more, he ponders that he should go first. With one blast of a turbulent wind, he was off. Faster like a spin of a twister, he laughs in great gusto as he feels the winds trying to catch up with him.

Tsubasa never felt this free before… He literally is soaring with the clouds like a bird, with no casts or bondage… and no trouble. But he knew—he had to find Genzo soon. Inside him, he had this desperate and new feeling. It was nothing like the first feeling he felt thinking about Sanae. This one's about his magic. This force kept pounding in him. He also felt this in his sleep when Taro was in danger. The closer he's getting to Germany, the more the feeling increases. Pretty much with this, he can clearly navigate where Genzo was.

" Taro can also sense this by now…" mutters Tsubasa inaudibly.

From the pursuit plane—Taro bursts panting in his sleep. Quickly opening his eyes, he scans the background to find Tsubasa, but no pair of wings was seen. But, from a glorious streak of clear clouds, he knew he headed that way. Turning off the autopilot, he strains the controls and clears off the navigation—following to where Tsubasa was headed.

Coursing against the wind, Taro bursts the thrusts of the plane fully—until they were too, flying at enormous speed.

Matsuyama slowly awakens to find Taro in routing. " Taro! What the heck are you doing?"

" I can—sense Genzo! Let me do this, please!" answered Taro back, bothering to steal a glance.

Matsuyama then looks around and found no Tsubasa " But where's Tsubasa?"

" He's ahead. I think he also senses _it_."

" What _it?_ Taro, you're not making any sense." Said the confused Matsuyama in vain as Taro never heard and just sped the plane.

With his blood nearly boiling, Matsuyama grapples on the headphones and slits the microphone in front of his mouth. " Taro! What's IT? Why am I not sensing any too!"

" Wait, please? I'm having a hard time turning this plane!" replies Taro with great persuasion as he turns and twists in his seat. " That can wait!"

Matsuyama glares profoundly and shifts the navigation in balanced control as he too turns the thrusts on and controls the joystick in front of him with mediocre proficiency.

* * *

From afar, Genzo opens his eyes. Turning his cap up, he founds his left eye bleeding… " Damn it…"

He clutches his bleeding eye for a while before thinking of a way to stop the bleeding. He has already lost enough blood to make him numb. But, luckily, he found himself awake. He maneuvered the trunk and slid off and felt the grass beneath his feet. Then, with a disinclined try, he sped off the mass of trees and to a field.

" Ugh, why won't it stop!" pants Genzo haplessly, poignantly engrossed with his eye. Being half afraid of wearing a monocle, he literally tore off his glove and compressed it beneath the wound.

From afar, he can vaguely hear German from a few uncertain people—but some are barely recognizable… He was just too afraid to place the names that now bore a hole in his head. Now, he was limping horribly which lessened the speed and exhausted his energy to the maximum. He only had his determination… _From the looks of it, Schneider's just going to make me suffer much more terrible than this…_ Genzo shudders.

Finding a visible long branch beneath the grass, Genzo all too weakly slipped off of his awkward balance and grabbed it. Now, with a help of the branch, he felt awfully handicapped—with his left eye bleeding to the extent and his left thigh critically dead due to exhaustion.

" This beats—_shit!_" Genzo cursed as his ankle groans from pain.

From afar, he can noticeably _hear_ them. Genzo literally dragged his feet across the plain grass while all the more hanging onto the twig—deeply wishing for it not to break in half due to the pressure he's dealing it.

Then, as the voices went nearer, Genzo can blatantly hear Schneider's voice—then Muller's… He gasped. Inside his head—he continuously screamed for his life. If Muller can injure him without heed, what about Schneider's case?

Now cursing inwardly—he knew he was no match…Purposely, he felt himself descend on the ground… And with a dull thud of his body, he was down on the grass. He closed his eyes, feeling all the pain closing in on him. And now, his whole body froze rigid…

Then, he can feel people within his reach… He can feel their clean and malicious smirks burning behind him. And then, a startling laugh came from the Captain of the German team. ' Ha, ha, ha. I can't believe it! He actually let himself get caught?'

' Cousin, I think he's alive. Let's kill him for _good_.' Spoke another voice in a mild German accent—small and unpleasantly bratty.

' No. Not yet. I still have to bait Tsubasa and his friends… A couple of great grandfather's demons spotted them in the China region, and they're heading here fast.' Spoke Schneider in a rather bleak yet thrilled tone.

Genzo's eyes blurred open, at the sound of Tsubasa's name. _Tsubasa… You're going to come here for me?_

' In the meantime—_torture_ him, Elsa.'

Genzo flashed a traumatized expression as the word resounded despondently within Genzo. Now, it was fortunate for Genzo that they didn't catch his expression…

But… Soon, as they were about to lift Genzo—a gust of wind billowed behind them.

" _Let go_ of him, Schneider!"

That voice… Genzo couldn't help but smile at the sound of the voice—but—his mind was too lightheaded to put that name in. But he knew clearly it was someone near but too far to reach to…

Then, setting aside the nauseous feeling, he bawled without thinking " _TSUBASA!_"

All of a sudden—he heard multiple voices. Then he was down on the floor. Loud steps were heard but all of it blurred at the earsplitting sound of a plane just near. When a blast of light intercepted all of the darkness that reared in. Genzo felt the pain go numb as he violently tried to move.

Then, he felt a warm hand grab his reaching one… And as if a miracle happened, his sight all blurred into a blinding light.

_Then it was darkness once more.

* * *

_

A groan escaped his throat.

Before anybody knew what was happening, Genzo happened to slightly blink his eyelids. But, as Genzo's vision cleared—he felt something missing… Something _essential_.

Genzo inwardly startles and haplessly clutches his face with his bandaged hand. Then—a patch was felt over his left eye. A startled shout was heard all over the room.

" MY EYE! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY EYE!"

Taro stifles a gasp of surprise to what Genzo's first reaction was. Matsuyama grimaced at the deafening bawl of the goalkeeper—all because of his left eye.

Tsubasa reared near Genzo, calmly trying to shake him to full perception. " Genzo! Calm down!"

Glancing all over the room, he flashed hotly at Tsubasa. " Where the heck am I? Where's Schneider! What the fuck's happening to me!"

Matsuyama groans a reply for Tsubasa's sake " You're in the hospital in Japan. Schneider's in Germany, and you are still injured. And that's just a God-forsaken eye patch, so shut up before the nurses burst in this room to give you a lethal silent inoculation."

Genzo shoots a glare at Matsuyama, but the Furano captain deftly avoids it. Then he shot an eye at Tsubasa " What happened? How did you get out of that predicament? I knew I was almost dead and all…"

Tsubasa smiles reassuringly and replies with great innocence " You were asleep for the past few days. I mean—it's been hard to explain it all to you. What you saw with Schneider—and about me."

Then—as the three started to explain, Genzo felt lightheaded all the more. He wasn't sure what to believe. But it wasn't only Tsubasa who told him… Schneider did first. So he was able to catch most of what they said.

" This is unbelievable—but true as to what I've seen." Mumbles Genzo loud enough for the three to hear. " I—err—saw Schneider's Black Magic. I guess I was lucky, 'cause I heard I'm going to be bait for you three!"

Genzo focuses then on his condition—he makes an intolerable grimace. " Me—how can I… be a chosen one if I just freaked out a while ago… and with this! This—this _thing_! How can I be accurate!"

Tsubasa thinks for a while of what _thing_ Genzo said. But it was clear to the other two that it was the eye patch… Yes, the three pitied Genzo's condition, but—if the eye dilemma was permanent, it may bear a large hole in Genzo's looks and grave pride…

Suddenly, the nurse barged in. She approached Genzo and smiled " You are one lucky fellow. It was good that you have good friends to rescue you."

Genzo arches an eyebrow as the three behind the nurse grin. The nurse clutches Genzo's mildly scathed face and slowly takes off the eye patch. The three peered curiously behind the nurse.

It was nearly seething with redness and the eye color seemed to differ a hue of gold streaked with black… Taro stifles a weight pounding within him.

" Don't worry, boys. If Wakabayashi-san takes time to gradually heal his eye, he can recover its original color. But, it depends on the Optical Clinic whether it'll take him to use eye drops or a monocle."

" M-monocle?" stutters Genzo fearfully.

The nurse smiles and repeats " Yes, monocle. An eyeglass for one eye." She takes her time taking the data of Genzo's present condition. Then she takes an eye dropper and slips a few drops in Genzo's eye, in the process, she wraps up a bandage around Genzo' eye. After a few seconds of telling Genzo's immediate schedule and follow-ups, she briskly slips out of the room.

" Don't worry, Genzo. I'm sure that you'll do well for an owner of White Magic!" laughs Tsubasa, which was short-lived, seeing the heated expression on Genzo's face.

" Tch. I'll look like a magician in a birthday party if I were to wear a monocle. At that time, I remember jumping out of the window. Then one brief moment of dull pain with my eye, it disappeared. I remember it came back when I felt my eye bleed."

Matsuyama suddenly slips in the discussion " Sorry to be offensive, but I think you grew yielding and timid, Genzo. I simply couldn't feel the heated passion of you pride almost anywhere near you."

All of a sudden—a burst of fire engulfed Genzo's _eye_. A temperature was rising all around him and he scowls angrily " What do you _mean_ yielding and timid! I feel contrary to what you said!"

Taro hides an amused smile. He patently knew that it was Genzo's ego speaking for him. Unexpectedly, Tsubasa cups Genzo's hand and Taro's. Suddenly, a light luminous than before flashed within the room… Matsuyama couldn't bear the brightness that he closed his eyes completely.

The brightness then dimmed. It was actually proof of them being the three of the Fujutsu holders. The more they are, the more it brightens.

" Thanks a lot for saving me, Tsubasa." Thanks Genzo, his true mind now speaking in behalf.

Tsubasa nods his head as he then, speaks " I recall fragments from my dream. It was—near… The powerful feeling was so near…"

The Furano Captain suggests adroitly " Then, the next one must be within Japan. But to be honest, it must be within the city."

Genzo and Taro nods respectively as Tsubasa continues "…Then… I remember one sort of thing…"

The three went nearer Tsubasa—the suspense distinctively killing them. Tsubasa heaves an honest breath.

" A tiger prowls beneath the battlefield with its fellow acquaintance…"

Tsubasa gasps at his own words while the three gaped. There was only one person whom they can describe to be the next…

Kojiro Hyuga of Tohou…

To be continued…

A/N: finally done! After being caught up in the madness of Full Metal Alchemist—I was shock when I found myself not continuing this story! Because if I don't, I feel like I'm betraying my readers! Anyways, the NEW Captain Tsubasa is coming on May 15 already! So soon! By then, I'll be updating at full speed! Because I so love INSPIRATION!

Author's love inspiration and absolutely hates writer's block. I desperately need something to stop it from engulfing me! Errm, I guess I'll try Dan Brown's way. Hanging upside down? Sounds fun.

And lastly—for all who watch Full Metal Alchemist—**ROY MUSTANG** _IS MINE, I TELL YOU_! **_HE'S MINE_**! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem, Please Review and I apologize for my sudden outburst even if it's definitely _true_…


	6. Tiger Triumph

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Tiger Triumph_

…

Briskly walking down the freezing street, Kojiro Hyuga grumbles under his breath. Barely audible words came tumbling down such as ' Late', 'Coach Kitazume', and 'bastard'. And behind him was a rather familiar person. With long black mane gleaming against the moon and a stance of self-control, he was a very well known figure and excellent individual in Japan.

" Captain—err, Hyuga. Do you think we're going the right detour?" asks Wakashimazu Ken in a deadpanned manner while struggling to keep up with Hyuga.

Hyuga walked briskly still and replied " There's no way I'd be going the wrong way, Ken. I mean, I know this is the right block to the hospital."

Ken appears baffled but it disappeared as he replied in a smooth yet obvious way " Then where's the hospital, Hyuga?"

Hyuga blinks in surprise as he turns his head from both ways. He has actually forgot where they were since Hyuga was indistinctly complaining about their coach. An awkward feeling started to reel in the Tohou Captain to what he was going to reply to Ken.

" Sorry—I was dazing off a bit." Murmurs Hyuga without thinking. Ken makes a tacit expression of ambiguity as he steps ahead of his captain, perceptibly trying to think of a way. Then, while he all the more steps ahead—the street lamps started flashing…_on and off_…

Hyuga peers a demoralized look and quickly grabs Ken's arm and pulls him near. " Wait. Something's wrong…"

Ken looks back at Hyuga in a rather puzzled face. " What do you mean, Hyuga?"

" I know I'm at the right way… Look." spoke Hyuga as he points to a sign that Ken apparently ignored a while ago.

Ken's eyes widened with alarm at the sign…

NANKATSU HOSPITAL, LEFT

But as he moved his eyes to where it was pointing—there was no hospital at plain sight... there were just waning buildings that seemed to look desolate and transverse against the nocturnal darkness. He knew very well Hyuga was on to something bizarre…

Their feet were unable to move due to their astonishment. But, as the seconds passed, the pavement around them grew darker and darker. Soon, the only light that was seen was behind them. They both looked back and was shocked to find a run down pawn shop—and within the thick glass they were both staring at, was a statue of Jesus… Blinking on…and off…

Then, Ken realized all the emotions reverberating inside him. Shock and fear… Hyuga too was intimidated by this—supernatural occurrence. Soon, the light dimmed…

_And it was gone._

A growling noise echoed the desolate streets and above them was a loud thunderclap of dozens—no—hundreds of wings around them.

Ken was trying to keep himself calm but was completely unable as he found himself nearly cringing behind Hyuga like a cat. Hyuga was slowly backing against the glass while staring at the blackness before him. Blackness—like hell…

Before they knew it, they were being swallowed by the darkness… And before them, was a mysterious blue haired fellow… With pale skin and a wave of bangs covering his right eye. He smirks evilly as he watches the two being wallowed.

" It seems you two aren't shouting enough."

Hyuga struggles violently with the goo-like blackness as he yells " Who ARE you? Let Ken go!"

The figure slowly descends in a wave of navy blue aura and he replies in a gentle manner " Well, if I tell you my identity, you would never believe me. And if I let your friend go, it would be like betraying my master, Lord Lucifer."

Ken gasps " L-Lucifer? You're his _servant_! How could you sell your soul to _him_!"

The blue haired figure laughs at him " I didn't sell my soul. You see—my soul _belongs _to him."

As Hyuga roars with anger, Ken scowls rebelliously " You—you must be a— Black Magic user…"

" My, my. It seems you do have certain knowledge, err, Wakashimazu."

Hyuga gives a bewildered look at his determined friend, who is evidently scavenging his mind for information. He shortly replies angrily " I study it ever since I knew what I was… You must be one of _them_… You are one of Hell's Fujutsu Holders—_Baphomet_…"

" Tsk—I guess you know what I'm trying to do now, Wakashimazu" sneers Baphomet as he approaches Ken menacingly.

Hyuga became more baffled by the minute—but he was wise enough to remain silent as Ken was hurriedly trying to concoct a satisfactory idea to get Hyuga and him out of this mess. Closing his eyes—he murmurs an inaudible chant…

White vessel of God, bless thy enemies. Clear them from thee sins bathed in blood of others! Lend thyself of sins and purge thou unto them!

A white incandescent light radiates behind Ken as the Jesus statue from the pawnshop illuminates in a large cross symbol. Baphomet growls as he hotly tried to shield himself from the protruding light. A hissing sound gurgled against Baphomet's arm; it somehow warns him that he was burning.

While Baphomet was fighting the light, Ken takes his time to gaze avidly at Hyuga, who was gaping exaggeratingly at him. He shouts with alertness " Hyuga—go… NOW! Find Tsubasa!"

When the captain was about to reply with protest, Ken backfires a firm hand symbol to release Hyuga from the dark binds and leaving Ken back with Baphomet.

" _NO, KEN!"_

In a turbulent swing of wind and a big flash of light, Hyuga reluctantly fell on the cement ground. He can barely see for his ebony eyes still throb because of the light. He slowly stands up and turns around—trying to find where Ken was. But there was no sign of him or the _bastard_ who captured him.

But, as he turned around once more, he now visibly saw the hospital… " Tsubasa—knows…" he murmurs in an explicably perceptive tone.

A blazing urge within him forced him to believe the unbelievable and survive the endurance of death… And with a quick dash—he went for the hospital…

While running down the street, his mind purposely raced across memories of the past. He remembered Ken once telling him long ago about this… All this _Magic_. And it had already been three years when Ken last spoke to him about it.

" Captain, I can't help but feel so distracted from the training…" groans a twelve year-old Ken while wiping the dripping sweat on his forehead. His locks of hair were in a messy bundle in his cap and his yellow jersey wet from the mineral bottled water he poured over him.

Hyuga looks mildly appalled at Ken and replies " Sorry—but I didn't get what you're saying."

Ken glances seriously at Hyuga and speaks " I see—err—I feel like I'm having a vision…umm, Captain." Ken's tone of voice was shaking and most likely petrified. " It's about us—and Tsubasa. And Misaki Taro and Wakabayashi Genzo… It's very terrible, Captain…"

" Vision? You believe those kinds of uncanny things, Ken?"

" Err, I guess I do. But it's very serious, Captain. I kind of sense a disaster, up and about…" Ken murmurs loud enough for only Hyuga to hear. " The devil will come back and haunt this earth—and we're going to be captured…"

But the Meiwa Captain rolls his eyes and gives a hardened glance at Ken " You'd better leave that namby-pamby out of training, because I don't want your head over the clouds when we're against Nankatsu, understood, Ken?"

Ken wasn't satisfied with Hyuga's reply—but he knew that Hyuga would tell him that from the start… _He simply just had to justify what his inner mind was saying…_

" Very well, Captain." Ken replied in an extremely stoned voice. Once Hyuga left for the field, Ken disappointedly sits on the bench. His mind apparently sickened from the visions. He didn't want this _gift_ because he knew it'd just terrify him. But, of all the persons God would give someone a third eye it had to be him. He didn't know. He didn't want it to intensify. He regretted it.

And Hyuga never understood that from Ken for three whole years of being together and playing in the same team and studying under the same school. And now it was all too late. Hyuga was late in understanding what Ken was telling him. And it may have cost Ken his life…

Hyuga now wanted to rescue Ken for his own misunderstanding. If he only knew three years earlier, the outcome wouldn't have been the same. Ken would be safe. But he would be carrying a different attitude.

Before him now was the hospital doors. He bursts in shocking patients and nurses alike. Dashing for the nearest counter, he hastily asks the nurse who in return was completely shocked of Hyuga.

" Tell me where Tsubasa's room is—right now!" his voice was laced with terror and nagging annoyance.

The nurse gasps at Hyuga and flips across a big slab of record book which holds all the patient's names confined in the hospital… And there was no Tsubasa. Actually, it only read that he checked out_ days before_.

Hyuga's blood was boiling… He clutches the nurse over the shoulders and asks her in a very dangerous voice " Well—then… You'd probably know why the hell I am here! Are there _any_ guests holding the name Oozora Tsubasa then?"

The nurse shudders under Hyuga's brawny hands and replies ineptly " R-room o-one—f-four-th-three! In Mr. Wakabayashi's room!"

Hyuga grimaces inwardly at the sound of Genzo's name, and rushes to the nearest elevator… _That Wakabayashi must be in deep shit if Tsubasa's with him._ Then, he paused that next second—_Wait. Why is Wakabayashi in Japan!

* * *

_

After a few minutes of finding the room, Hyuga's ends up on the fourth and second to the last floor. These two floors hold the most expensive and probably rich confined people who can afford very classy service from beautiful nurses. Hyuga should've known that Genzo was in one of these very rooms judging by how he even acts.

Before he knew it, he was racing against the continuous doors, apparently following the numbers.

_137…138…139…140…141…142…_

Then, he shrewdly halts at the next door. His eyes peered at the gold numbers 143 inscribed on the head of the mahogany door. He was about to clutch it when voices were heard inside… All four voices were very familiar…

He pressed his ear against the door, and began to listen. He can vaguely hear some words like " Yielding" and "timid" from an arrogant voice—he then knew it was Genzo speaking.

Then, he had to strain himself to follow the discussion… but beneath the door, he notices a big flash of light… Hyuga gasps as he recognizes it from what Ken's light was… It only dimmed after a few seconds then he listens impatiently.

"Thanks a lot for saving me, Tsubasa."

" I recall fragments from my dream. It was—near… The powerful feeling was so near…"

" Then, the next one must be within Japan. But to be honest, it must be within the city."

Hyuga's feeling twitched. He can hear them, but he didn't understand what they were talking about… _Next one? Weird feeling? And why the hell is Genzo in Japan when he's _officially_ located in Germany?_

"…Then… I remember one sort of thing…"

Hyuga oddly saw that coming. He had to strain himself to clearly hear Tsubasa's next words…

" A tiger prowls beneath the battlefield with its fellow acquaintance…"

Hyuga's breath was caught immediately. He knew Tsubasa was associating the _tiger_ to him… In a dream? Tsubasa saw a tiger in his dream… And Tsubasa never saw it coming. Now, Hyuga was utterly confused. How did Ken know Tsubasa is also seeing things? How is all this linked to him? And why were they against God's adversary when it should be God battling him, not his—servants. Hyuga knew he was talking blasphemy at the last one so he left that out.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Hyuga didn't hesitate to stand up and knock… Because he was just a door away to the secrets that will lie ahead…

* * *

Ken doesn't struggle under the darkness' grip. It was very strong—but he never shown a frail feeling of insecurity or fear… It'll only just increase Baphomet's arousal for flesh. Moreover, a blood of one of the chosen ones…

Baphomet's peeved expression worsened. Ken wasn't showing him enough fear unlike a while ago. If it weren't for the certain discovery of who he is—Ken would still be cowering under him. Now, he was brave just like the martyrs before him.

Wait. So he'll just kill Ken like that? He knew the Dark Lord wouldn't be pleased if he killed the pretty boy solely out of annoyance and unfathomable lust. But—he nearly lost his patience just seeing the pressured look. Torturing was out of his mind. The darkness will only absorb his blood without him knowing… It'll be a risk he wasn't willing to take.

So what shall he do to the teen? Immerse him in a trance? _Why not!_

All of a sudden, Baphomet cups Ken's chin and tilts it until they were both locked in a deep and decadent glare. On Baphomet's free hand, was a large black leather bound book… Opening it, a flow of blood dripped intentionally on the black ground. And that certain pool of blood slowly formed a blood red sphere. Drawing the sphere nearer at the wave of Baphomet's hand, he edges it nearer Ken's face.

Out of shock, Ken turns his face away and closes his eyes. Baphomet purrs wittily near Ken's ear " Listen to my voice… Turn your face to me…"

In a flash of his eyes, it turned enigmatically violet and hazy. He slowly turns his head towards Baphomet. It was Baphomet's Fujutsu Object—Shattered Necromancy… In a form of a big book he holds on his left hand, it contained everything about Black Magic… The knowledge of the book exceeds all that was known and it was one of the most powerful. And Baphomet being a Necromancer himself can conjure spirits of the dead and take control of people's will. A single sound of his voice strangles the stimulus of the person and engulfs him in a trance where evil spirits take over and obey. Simply saying, his Fujutsu Object merely doubled his power and knowledge until it knew no bounds… Baphomet knew his limits though.

Once Ken came face to face with the blood sphere, it popped. And the specks of blood were spilled all over Ken's face and it dripped before him. Soon, the blood was being absorbed by Ken's skin.

And then, the trance purposely wore off and gave Ken back his will. Seeing the expression laced on Baphomet, the goalie knew he did something…

" You… _What did you do_?" Ken growled irately as his eyes were suddenly filled with rage. " You _soiled_ me, didn't you…?"

Baphomet's grin was spread broadly on his pale face " Bingo."

And then—Ken wanted to ever so kill him… He was horribly tempted… He wanted to slaughter everyone… And the terrible wrath engulfed him in a burning heat… He _wanted to kill_ Baphomet for dirtying him with the blood of those he killed before… He _wanted to kill_ Hyuga for leaving him there with this monster… He _wanted to kill_ himself for being born on this incomprehensibly atrocious world… He wanted to let go… His eyes were now burning with pure hatred and loathing for everyone he knew… All his hard work was a _complete_ waste… All of the people he trusted turned him down… He didn't want to trust anyone _anymore_… He knew he was _alone_… And he knew he would be for the rest of his life…

Baphomet only smirked seeing the hatred now laced on Ken's face… _Because it always worked every time he used it…_

Suddenly, Ken's light dimmed… A black aura spurned all around him. And now, Baphomet knew Lucifer would be very proud of what he did.

_He ruined the last of the Fujutsu holders…_

* * *

The sound of the door broke the silence surrounding the room. All of the four's heads were turned on their next guest…

" Hyuga!" yelped Genzo while startling back on his pillow. " What the hell are you doing here!"

The Tohou Captain only threw disturbed glances to the others and focused on Tsubasa. " I over heard your discussion."

Tsubasa glanced painfully at Hyuga and his voice was rasped " I—err—want to hear the whole story?"

Hyuga grimaced at Tsubasa and only responds " Rescue Ken first, Tsubasa!"

" Wh-What? What happened to Ken!" gasps Taro, his knees were suddenly crawling with numbness.

" He was KIDNAPPED! And by LUCIFER'S GOON too!" screams Hyuga in immense twinge that sent the others aback.

Matsuyama's eyes sharpened two folds as he stands up against Hyuga, hastily speaking back " You got to do this first…"

Then, with one surprise push, he jabs Hyuga with his shoulder that sends him colliding with Tsubasa. That mere instant where their skins were met, a blast of light set the impact nearly radiant and dazzling as the sun.

And in a rearward bloom of light—it sucked back on Tsubasa and Hyuga. Hyuga didn't want to point out that he was lying on top of Tsubasa. And as soon as he was fairly unconscious, he immediately removed his body over the crushed Tsubasa. Tsubasa was too fazed to know that Hyuga was already off him.

" Ugh… I should get used to the blinding light now." Mumbles Tsubasa while rubbing his eyes poignantly.

Hyuga bites his lip and said " Let's go find Ken."

But—Taro suddenly gasps… His finger, pointed past Genzo. Matsuyama instantly glances but a stunned look overcame his stark expression. Genzo knowingly startles back on the foot of his bed as his unpleasant condition numbs with pain.

Hyuga and Tsubasa's glance followed… And they couldn't do anything but stare at what's before them.

And a pair of blazing red ones met all of their eyes…

Without warning, the windows before them shattered. And darkness began to spill in the room. This gave Tsubasa a big chance to prove that he was serious about his magic.

He countered the dark with an immense blast of light behind him. A pair of fluffed wings grew on Tsubasa's back, shocking both Genzo and Hyuga. Taro's eyes simply widened with awe, seeing it once more and Matsuyama smiled proudly at Tsubasa.

" Get away, NOW!" shouts a calm Tsubasa, his body, now, glowing and his large feathery wings stretched upwards, scaring the darkness from its hellish feet.

But, beneath the darkness stood two individuals. One with a pair of cold red eyes and one as darkly as its form and with a rather hazy color of violet… Hyuga seemed to know those eyes anywhere… And with an overwhelmed gasp, "_ KEN!_"

" What? No way!" screams Genzo, dodging looks at Hyuga and Ken.

The figure casually walks out and revealed a leisurely looking Ken. Nothing seems to have changed—except his hazy violet eyes. It almost dared Hyuga to walk towards him… _Ken_ grimaces wistfully and his curved mouth was blatantly upset.

" That's not Ken, Hyuga!" protests Matsuyama, as he felt desperately provoked to use his Magic.

Tsubasa flaps his wings with turbulence, and then a gust of violet aura wisps around Ken. Gasping, Tsubasa eyes sharpened and he angrily shouts " Give back the _real_ Ken, you fake!"

" The real Ken? I am the real Ken, Tsubasa." Laughs Ken calmly, slowly diving out of the darkness to enter the light filled room.

Tsubasa expected him to melt or crumble in ashes or disappear—but he didn't react _one bit_. The winged teen gasps " No way—Ken?"

Ken laughs again; this time the loudness intensified " I realized what was real Tsubasa. I realized the deep cruelties of this world… He has shown me the truth of what I never understood."

Another creature walks out of the dark but he never stepped too far from its darkly haze. It revealed the blue haired creature…

" Demon?" stutters Taro, his body nearly cringing when he remembered him tortured…

Genzo growls under his breath and scowls furiously" _Damn you bastards_! What gives you the right to torture us!"

" Baphomet! What the fuck did you do to Ken! Give the real him back!" shouts Hyuga once more as he dangerously steps forward.

At the very sound of his name—the others gasp and turn their heads toward the person. " B-But I thought—I thought Baphomet is a goat!" stammers Taro calmly when Baphomet gives him a pained look.

" Gosh, what does looks matter to you people!" Baphomet responds in scorn. " I'm simply stunning as it is!"

A groan escaped Genzo's throat and he sneers " Geez, why the fuck are you even here?"

Baphomet snorts a laugh " I'm here to kill all of you. And so does Ken—right Ken?" He peers at Ken and sees that victorious and out-of-character smirk. At that mere sight made Hyuga wince with hate.

And without hesitating, Tsubasa quickly lunges to touch Ken—but as swifter as he was before, he knew Tsubasa would go for him. And then, the possessed goalie grabbed Tsubasa by the base of his left wing and gripped it tightly as if it would crack under his pressure…

With widened eyes—Tsubasa felt the bone bend a bit. It was fragile since it was new. And then he yelled in gruesome pain… Ken's evil grin grew manic and that glint in his eye worsened.

" DAMNIT KEN! STOP THAT!" yelled the enraged Genzo as he threw a strong punch on Ken's stomach, yet he didn't falter—a bit.

When Genzo tried again, it was held up by Ken's white fist. " You have no right to order me…" He then, gripped his hand strongly until a few bones were heard crackling.

Baphomet grinned widely and then in a sensible voice, he spoke " Okay, then. I think were done, Ken. Our mission today is to show how _loyal_ you will become… Because at the stroke of dawn—you will be Lucifer's!"

And in a gust of dim smoke, they dissolved in a flash.

" Ken…" groaned Hyuga as he unknowingly kneeled before a crucifix… " Save Ken… please."

Tsubasa hesitated to stand and in a groan, he asked Matsuyama to heal his wing. And with a shortened chant and a flash of ingenuous light, the wing was back in place and movable. He clutched Hyuga by the shoulder and smiled at him.

" Don't worry Hyuga. Let's rescue him."

All Hyuga did was nod as a tear fell down his tan cheek. Genzo didn't feel like laughing but only feared for Ken's sake. Taro choked a small groan of compassion and Matsuyama peered through the devastated wrought windowsill where the two disappeared. And oddly, the moon was turning outrageously red, much to everyone's shock.

In a voice of courage, Tsubasa spoke " We'll get back Ken before dawn!"

To be continued...

A/N: Finally done! He, he, he. I never thought I could finish this with a rather tragic ending like that! And finally—even if I AM a YAOI fan (confession…), I didn't plan to HAVE a mere HyugaKen in this fic! YES! There will be no YAOI in this fic! I promise! It was only friendship that binds Hyuga and Ken, and not utter love or (sadly) lust!

And-- Of course you are right, Krizzie-dono! I know FMA and Roy aren't mine. I simply am obsessed with Roy and it's an excuse because I'm not the only person wanting him. Hee. Anyways, you're correct with that!

REVIEW ONE AND ALL!


	7. Psychosis

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Psychosis_

…

" _LET ME OUT!" _

A bellowing roar was deaf to human ears… In the deep and dark crevices and hardly remains of Ken's mind, his own soul was locked. Or rather, temporary sealed until the daylight sun dawns…

Ken knew it was impossible for he barely survived the dreadful poison Baphomet engulfed him in. Yelling for _help_ is a futile act of cowardice knowing that no one will hear him. If he can keep calm, he can have sufficient time to _think_. Think what? Think of a way to communicate with Tsubasa.

He apparently knew this was going to happen… But he wasn't prepared to face it. A calm rage coursed in him. He was guilty for not informing anyone earlier. He knew that his _clairvoyance_ had advantages but he was using it sporadically. He knew it was a threat… But he possessed the capabilities to what? Torture himself to no extent? He slapped himself for the sheer reason to think straight.

He knew it had a reason. Its reason was very significant for the coming future. And Ken had no right to curse himself for it. He ought to think such sight had blessed him! But he had only foreseen what his will told him. And now, his punishment was _this_. He was now barely clinging on to his life that's about to be taken by the evil that spurned to have its own will.

He…he had _evil_ in himself—a tourniquet of insolence and malice and the sadistic urge for victor. No glory. Just triumph. Even if that fire burned inside Ken, he was fair and rational enough to keep it down. This isn't his true color, he told himself time and again. Those things are just a complete product of his sins coming together.

His true self lies within himself—his heart, to be more exact. He has a deep faith for himself and everyone he trusts. One among them, he truly respects.

" Hyuga… I hope you're okay there…"

* * *

In a flight of speed, Tsubasa tracked with the shallow current of air. He delved his eyes on the ground, darting to and fro, pinpointing from where traces of black and trivial aura were sensed. He knew a while ago, a foreboding energy was emanating from Ken and Baphomet. He picked up the energy and uses it to trace where they were.

On the ground, Hyuga was plainly riding a _borrowed_ skateboard against the cemented streets. Riding across the ground in a series of short and sharp turns of angles, he maneuvered the skateboard with great dexterity, trailing Tsubasa from above.

The other three were in the hospital, awaiting Tsubasa and Hyuga's return and securing themselves with protection. They knew Ken was possessed, and that the devils were also after the others. Matsuyama volunteered to protect Taro and an already injured Genzo.

" I hope Tsubasa will take care of himself…" murmurs an extremely worried Taro.

Genzo smiles serenely and said " Tsubasa will be fine, Taro. And if we get our Fujutsu Objects, we can be in par with Tsubasa."

Matsuyama nods correctly while seated on his chair, he points " Each of you guys will have your own kind of powers. Do you want me to teach some basics?" his smile widens.

Taro and Genzo both shoot indecisive looks at each other then Genzo asks " Will it be—err, significant?"

" Of course it will be!" laughs Matsuyama as he takes a piece of paper from a blank checkbook and with a pen from his pocket, he jots down something on the paper.

Half a mile away from the hospital, Tsubasa slowly descends to the ground before Hyuga. In an exhilarating pant, Hyuga reluctantly falls on the ground tired and giddy.

" Any—tr-traces?" pants Hyuga as the sweat beads down his attractive tan face.

Tsubasa growls as he punches the ground. He too, became tired… But he wasn't going to give up that easily and so was Hyuga. In a queasy stand, he points to the East. " I sense a mild aura there. What say you, Hyuga?"

Without warning, Hyuga quickly boards the skateboard and replies " Then Eastward we go!"

And before Tsubasa can reply, Hyuga skidded down the road where Tsubasa pointed…

_Hyuga!_

" Ken?" yells Hyuga when suddenly, the skateboard halts and Hyuga was easily thrown over.

" What's wrong, Hyuga?" questions Tsubasa when he was just in time to swoop and catch Hyuga.

In a petrified expression, he delves looks to his side and behind them. " But—I just heard Ken! I heard him yelling my name…"

_Hyuga! Tsubasa!_

Now, Tsubasa was the one glancing around… Then, it occurred to him " Ken's talking to us telepathically."

_Listen to me; I cut myself so that I can communicate with you. I think I'm around the old temple! Baphomet and the demon controlling my body are awaiting the two of you. _

Hyuga's eyes widened and in a wavering stance, he quickly heads to the temple. Tsubasa then, floats back up and glides sweepingly towards the temple.

_Tsubasa, Hyuga, I think I have an idea how to get back myself to my body… Though—the risks are critical—_

The two captains gulp in trepidation.

_And embarrassing._

Further they listened while an interesting color covered the two's faces in a flash. As they shot looks at each other, Tsubasa yells first—with extreme awkwardness " YOU DO IT."

Hyuga's face was mortified as he blushes and replies with a yell " NO! YOU DO IT! I don't even know how to do that mumbo-jumbo White Magic!"

" YOU DO IT. PERIOD! You're Ken's BEST FRIEND not ME!" yelled Tsubasa as a powerful surge of wind billowed against the ground, resulting in small fissures spurring here and there.

The thought hit Hyuga. He knew Tsubasa made that very _point_. But his inner mind wanted to secure his reputation as it resisted _the point_.

" FINE!" Hyuga finally yells. Inwardly, he felt like he wanted to explode with colorful language.

_And so he did_. Tsubasa grins inwardly as he obligingly covers his ears.

Before the two Captains knew, they were already approaching the temple overlooking Nankatsu. With a high edge and completely hard brick 47 steps, it was a famed yet old site. That temple was a milestone before entering the last district—where Tsubasa fought his first battle.

The cold memory was still fresh in Tsubasa's mind, from him and Matsuyama walking alone in a field of ningyous, up until Tsubasa tried to destroy the demon with a hidden bent for revenge. It was unlikely for Tsubasa to be so cold, but he knew that he lost his mind.

Before the steps, Hyuga and Tsubasa felt the deviant bitter aura. Hyuga groans slightly while advancing a few steps backward " No… How can I feel it? It's so…"

As if his world bent, he can feel the shockwave of horror around him. He was scared. Then, a calm hand was felt on his shoulder. Looking to his side, a considerate smile was present from Tsubasa's expression.

" Don't worry, Hyuga. You'll get used to this soon."

Hyuga hesitates a bit to reply, " Get used? I guess you're serious about me being just like you guys. An owner of—White Magic, right? Then how can I face them when I don't know magic _yet_?" His 'yet' was forceful.

Grinning ear to ear, Tsubasa whispers his strategy to the confused Hyuga. In return, a mildly enraged expression was laced on Hyuga, as his body became taut with resentment. But, they have no choice. They had to rescue Ken and it was luck that Tsubasa recognized that _tiddly_ bit of faithfulness within Ken when he gripped his wing.

Hyuga rolls his eyes and much to his annoyance, goes into his strategic place. _If this is how Tsubasa plans his moves— I just hope it works._

As if Tsubasa read the Tohou Captain's mind, he shook his head " It will work, Hyuga. Ishizaki-kun has tried this trick and everyone has fallen for it. Even Genzo."

" Heh… right. And you _think_ they're going to fall for the _oldest_ trick in the book? Get real."

" Let's bet on it!" then with one composed brush of his wings upwards he falls into position.

A mile away from the temple, Genzo pressured a bit. His left eye felt oddly black and hollow. As a result, he slowly takes off his bandages…

" No, wait Genzo!" calls Taro as he rears up next to Genzo, thus stopping him. " Your eye injury may get worse if you take it off! Remember what the nurse said!"

" I don't care what the fuck those damn nurses tell me!" Genzo snarls, slowly yet forcefully pushing Taro away. Then with a sneering look, he faces the Furano Captain, who was settled parallel to the wall. " Heal me, Matsuyama. I know you can."

" What? Why should I?" responds Matsuyama ironically—a very, _very_ bad act of getting the S.G.G.K.'s temper up and exploding.

Now gritting his teeth, he again commands in a dangerous voice, as his hands gripped the bed sheets in a spoiled way. " I've had enough of this. Why don't you heal me, just like you healed Tsubasa?"

" Huh? Tsubasa needs the healing more that you. Besides…" Matsuyama lowered his head until Genzo can only spot a slick smirk, as he continued, "…Your injuries can heal in time. Don't be so rushed up."

And that was it. Taro cringes on his chair and quickly cups his hands over his eyes. _There he blows…_

And like an angry and injured vulture catching up to his prey, Genzo jumped over the unarmed Matsuyama, making his fist to his cheek—a deadly blow, before they ended up on the floor. With Genzo, deftly pinning the Furano Captain down.

" Stop it, _stop it, stop it, stop it,_ _STOP IT, STOP IT, **STOP IT!**_"

But his calls were useless as it is. Sighing, Taro stood from his chair and crookedly smiled at the fighting two. " Oh please, why don't the two of you stop?"

Still, the two struggled for dominance, which ended up in a roll-punch-roll constant battle across the floor. Taro nearly laughed in amusement as the two looked like two toddlers fighting over a girl.

" _Mou, yamete kudasai! Wakabayashi-kun! Matsuyama-san! Onegai shimasu…_" shouted Taro once more as his tot and innocent voice filled with chaste.

" Shit! Shut up Taro! I'm trying to _tear_ off Matsuyama's damn throat!" cursed Genzo in his bloodcurdling voice while throwing a counter-thrust to Matsuyama's gut that was easily evaded.

Matsuyama choked the blood that was coming out. How can Genzo have this much strength in a weak state? All of a sudden—the heat around Genzo's knuckles deepened with agony as he sent another punch on Matsuyama, the boy bawled in pain as the blood started to drip from the corner of his mouth.

Then, Taro couldn't take it much long either. Seeing the both of them beating each other to death wasn't like Taro—but his screams were futile to the two.

Soon, the heat around Genzo's knuckles was already fiery that Matsuyama was choking a scream of defeat. Smiling in victory, as Genzo rose to his feet, the cement around him was melting… Soon, he felt extremely mortified…

Taro screamed as the floor and ceiling cracked and was spurting water… Big volumes of water… the water circulated beneath Taro's feet, forming a small whirlpool around it. Looking to his front, Genzo was surrounded by unmatched heat and flames were garnished under his feet, melting a 360degree angle around him.

Matsuyama succumbed to the corner, astonished by the two's abilities… Gulping, he whispered, " What on earth's happening…?"

From afar, the same thing happened to Hyuga… The ground underneath him crumbled into large fissures and the cemented stairs cracked… Tsubasa gasped at what's happening to Hyuga when without him knowing, Baphomet already lunged forward to him and landing a successful kick to his chin in an upward motion.

But—when Baphomet turned around to see Ken, he was cringing on the floor, clutching his head and all the while moaning in pain… His mind—was wrecking him… Filling his head with pain. And his eyes—burning in an intense heat… As if a seething hot knife was plunged around his sockets. And then—the eye color shifted.

And the all-consuming pain of God destroyed the demonic Ken… As the real Ken cringe in pain—biting his lip, trying to stop himself yelling. But the pain was overbearing… _Am I dying…?_

Tsubasa's pupils shrunk in fear of what's in front of him… And then, hesitating a bit, he fully aims a devastating strike—summoning immense gusts of wind and chains of tornados upon Baphomet…

" _LUCIFER DAMNS YOU TO HELL, TSUBASA!_"

And with a blast of black smog, Baphomet disappeared. And he was left with a nearly insane Ken and a hazardous Hyuga—with the ground crumbling before him.

" Lord—what's happening to my friends?" murmured Tsubasa in utter shock as he floated near Ken…

Grabbing his hand, a glorious light graced around them… But…it didn't help the situation… It worsened…

_Once the light dimmed, the ground thundered like a massive earthquake. Huge fissures formed on the ground as it shook violently. Buildings nearly tumbled, rows and rows of houses being destroyed._

_Then large tornadoes spurned at random places across the globe. All over the West area, buildings and houses were being torn across the ground. With tremendous sizes, it can nearly wipe a whole city in one full throttle…_

_The black sky is literally falling underneath the earth… The grieving pressure of the ears struck down almost thousands of people. And then—a shockwave of pressure sent people nearly dying with the pain…  
_

_The terrifying volcanoes erupted all at the same time. With large volumes of lava spurting out of volcanoes across the globe. Large full-scale fires across cities burned houses down…_

_And Tsunamis rose at various parts of the globe. West and East Coastal areas damaged severely and the Northern hemisphere nearly survived with tremendous flooding… _

The earth was in a distress… And it gave a rise to rumors… To them—the world was near to its end… But to Tsubasa… The world was welcoming a new generation of saviors. Five new saviors to save earth once more… God had to clear earth again so they can start anew…

Meanwhile… In the deepest part of Northern Asia, one of great city of God resides… A city of civilized nature and hosts its most famous site and place of worship—Babylon Tower… With an astounding height of thousands of feet tall, its tall façade nearly reached the clouds. Its high arch windows displayed a height of pride and tolerance.

But beneath the stark and lofty walls of the tower, the five Holy Mikos resided. The primary woman above the Mikos, Maria, was busy tipping up scrolls and printouts. Her radiant black short mane glistened against the fiery lamps that flickered, her deep blue eyes made a sharp stare at the window in front of her. And seeing the dark clouds, with visible strikes of lightning and the booming sound of thunder, she knew the time has come… Tsubasa has finally assembled his team.

A wide smile formed on her face. All she had to do now is to await their arrival in Babylon. A big feast? Why not? She gathered her skirts up and stood. She needed to tell the others of it.

But when she found them, they were gathered around a Television screen—horrified of what's before them.

It lasted for 30 minutes… After that… The globe silenced… No more earthquakes… no more tornadoes… no more erupting volcanoes…no more Tsunamis… no more shockwaves…

Just a petrifying silence…

People were safe in bizarre places… Nobody knew how much damage everything caused…

_And an unknown number of death toll rose…_

To be continued…

A/N: Shortest chapter written. Muahaha. Nobody knew this happened because the earth is renewing! And NO! The chosen five didn't die! The next chapter will be up soon!

Disclaimer: yep… Captain Tsubasa's not mine. Just the five Mikos and Schneider's cousin!

Lastly, this is just FICTION. Don't you dare flame me for THIS place doesn't have THIS, THAT place didn't have THAT!


	8. Gate of the god

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Gate of the god_

…

And then… It felt like Hell—at that snap of a second. Everything at sight was destroyed. The once beautiful green trees were now in leaves of fire. Every house was either engulfed in flames or collapsed. But this time, it was nobody's fault. It was like a supernatural occurrence, only a disaster brought by God. Yet to the survivors, it seemed like the apocalyptical return of Lucifer.

After four agonizing weeks, the death toll was a fixed number of six million, no more, no less. The countries that have been absolutely destroyed by the supernatural occurrence were Japan, Germany, Brazil, Spain, London, and Vietnam, which is a total of six. The disaster was noted to have occurred at the sixth day of the week, Saturday. It gave the people a firm evidence of Lucifer's doing, and not just some scientific assumption. And people wouldn't of course leave God out of discussion. Anti-Christ's rallies mobbed churches, claiming of God's horrific work. And it was nevertheless, looked down by modern day fortunetellers and prophetic people who protest and think that it is the devil's advocate's entire fault.

Sadly, everything in this world has gone mad with the perception of the devil and foreboding nonsense. In news over the television, in newspapers, in rumors—everything is at a cycle and if everything keeps on going like this, there won't be another generation. The deadly chain of events due to us humans might be able to be the ones who would soon envelop the world in a constant belief of occult and paranormal happenings. No one would be able to pay attention in Church readings; no one would be able to dabble with their gift of science, everything would be meaningless.

And that's where the five chosen ones would fit in. And this is, affirmatively, the very start of their journey. And it is the alternative path to where they would lead mankind out of the trouble.

…

The dimmed skies in the mistakably cold month of July wavered with a savoring shine of the moon, the only blotch of light against the dark background. But, even its radiant light doesn't stand a chance to a bright soul. This is what they commonly describe people who use White Magic for good of oneself or for others. People who have not experienced or sought for Magic consider it "All as one", meaning these people would not contend that all magic is evil so much as that morality is in the eyes of the beholder. In this thought, there is no distinction between benevolent and malevolent magic because there's no common morality against on which magic is to be measured.

But, in the view of the users themselves, Black Magic refers to the powers of darkness, and has a stark contrast to White magic. Yet it all depended to the user's acceptance of dualism.

…

Within the lone recesses of cavernous mountains, hid an enigmatic temple tower. Consisting of a lofty and pyramidal structure built in successive stages with outside staircases… Yet, this tower is never finished. At the very top of the structure, crumbling rocks yawned in the glorious night. This is the Tower of Babel. A tower built by a unified humanity to reach the heavens. Because humanity had their sights to be like God, God halted this project by confusing their languages and wrecking the final hundred blocks of stones reaching Heaven.

But within the stark and lofty walls of the forever-concealed Tower of Babel, life resides within it. And among the silhouettes of combing shadows, a panic-stricken Tsubasa wove in his sleep. Unconsciously, the slumbering teen twists and turns around while his sweat dampens the pillows; he whispers mysterious ill spoken spells and claims of faith.

" In view of the circumstances," speaks a feminine voice in contrast to the darkness " I think it's time we should wake him up."

Another voice arose against the darkness, much more filled with graceful innocence but with maturity " Yes. It has been weeks of tiring sleep. But, let's do it once the sun is high."

Then, the shadows slowly walked away from the lit light of heavenly scented candles.

" UGH! Waking him up when the sun is high? It's so late!"

Running down the waning hallways of the Tower of Babel, Maria lifted her plainly pleated skirts and scurried to where she left Tsubasa last night. The sun was high and her pocket watch with a gold cross emblazoned on the top viewed Roman numerals with two hands, the short pointing at seven and the long pointing at thirty.

Quietly barging in the shallowly planked door, the creaking was unbearably tight. But what greeted her inside wasn't what she expected. Tsubasa wasn't at bed.

Gasping, she confusedly walked inside and didn't notice the wide shadow behind her. But whirling around, she found herself facing an armed Tsubasa—with a wooden chair high up in his clutches, Maria had no choice.

" Tsubasa Oozora!"

Tsubasa grimaced and shouted in a strained yet scared voice " WHERE AM I!"

Only smirking at the fazed Tsubasa, Maria stood straightly without batting an eyebrow. Patting her skirts, she spoke " I won't tell." She looks up at him with gleaming eyes.

But Tsubasa's frown deepened and his hands tightened its hold on the chair's legs, his eyes, darted at Maria and were daring than before. " I'm telling you, where am I? Or else…"

" You'll whack me with that?" smiled Maria, still unfazed with Tsubasa's threat. " I bet you won't."

Tsubasa gnawed on his lip. He knew the only way to for the woman to spit out information is to scare her to it. From her ebony blue eyes, Tsubasa can see chuck loads of news waiting to be spurted out.

" And I bet you just want entertainment!" Tsubasa yelled back at Maria.

Throwing the chair aside, he folded his hands across each other and then in an explosion of light, wings of richly white feathers bursts out of his back. A triumphant smirk was plastered on Tsubasa's face. But much to Tsubasa's imminent surprise, all that Maria gave him was a blank expression. She could've given him some thoughtful look or even a frightened one. But she only grimaced—unpleasantly.

Strangely, Maria started to go around the Nankatsu Captain as if observing him. The smirk fell of his face as he glared at Maria " WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

" Hmm." She whirled out of his way and gave him a displeased face " Is this your best shot? I think you can do better."

With a loud growl, Tsubasa angrily cracks in a large tempest of whirlwinds. Maria easily evaded the winds with few basic yet graceful steps and was unfortunately unfazed.

"That's terrible." Spoke Maria, her voice less refined and a lot harsher " You absolutely can't remember me now, do you?"

Tsubasa slowly backed a few steps and made a better glimpse of the woman with hands in akimbo. His breath caught.

With short coal black hair waving to almost one direction, and with dimly lit grayish blue eyes. And a height absolutely equal to Tsubasa, she was nearly like his twin sister. But to Tsubasa himself, it was like looking into a mirror of a different dimension if he was only a girl. He felt his eyes tear apart from hers and enter in a reflective state.

" You're the trainer—from that dream…" he finally found his words.

Maria agreeably smiled and nodded her head " Well—not only a trainer. I'm the first _Miko no Mahou_, Maria."

Tsubasa felt oddly amazed. But, his color drained with concern as another question rung in his head, echoing poignantly. " Am I the only one here?" He asked weakly " Where are the others! Where are Hyuga and Ken? How are Genzo, Taro and Matsuyama?"

Maria only beamed sheepishly " They're outside. You all slept four weeks tops and they woke up earlier at six-twenty five."

Tsubasa gaped at Maria, scrutinizing her capricious expression._ Four weeks? In a month? She's joking!_ " But are they safe? How's Shizuoka?"

Maria's face faltered a bit when Tsubasa mentioned his hometown. Looking down at the floor, she spoke modestly " The world's on the revelation chapter of the Bible—as they think."

" What?" Tsubasa furrowed his eyebrow in question. " You mean—the _whole_ world? Come on, answer!"

The replying look startled Tsubasa. He now remembered everything after he last collapsed...

_-Torrid fire exploded from house to house, engulfing the deathly view in a sea of flames. The dimmed sky filled strikes of lightning. It wasn't a sight to behold… It was a sight to fear. Thousands of people flocked under the shelter of hidden places, and never even bothered to take belongings. Tsubasa nearly cried in sorrow. _

_But… As his cries became louder, the surging wind gathers and bursts into a graceless yet melancholic wave. Worse comes to worse, the crackling flames widened and intensified. _

_And as the brimming tears finally cascaded down the Nankatsu Captain's face, he never bared to look at what he caused… Cringing on his folded knees with his head hanging, he cried out for mercy… _

_"GOD, FORGIVE MANKIND!"_

_And before he knew it, he collapsed on the floor before the purging flames.-_

" Oh yeah, the disaster I caused." Tsubasa's gazed intently at the floor.

" No Tsubasa." Protested Maria instantaneously, feeling awful for the traumatized player " You did nothing. It was just the world being introduced to the new faces of humanity."

" Well, _nice_ introduction, then." Huffed Tsubasa broodingly. " Graceless, but thereof my fault."

" Tsubasa! Stop being so persistent and cynical about it!" scolded Maria painfully. "Anyway, let's go out to meet with the others."

They strode across the room and arrived at the waning hallways. Then, Tsubasa stopped dead at what is before him. For the teen, it was like his dream coming into a reality or even déjà vu. The view from the tower was remarkable. Vast areas of green fields filled with flowers surfaced alongside the large landmasses of mountains. To the right, a clear and blue lake rippled and reflected the beautiful sunshine. Tsubasa didn't have the right words to match the prefect view. This was nature. This was God's real creation before mankind wrought it with countless wars and economical value. And it seems that this is the only place safe from its grasp.

" The Tower of Babel."

Maria spoke out of the blue, making Tsubasa look back at her questioningly. Did he hear her right? Tower of Babel? Wasn't it one of humanity's biggest mistakes of rivaling God's power? But before the teen could hesitantly respond, Maria snorted, knowing that utterly bewildered look almost anywhere.

"'_Come, let us build ourselves a city and a tower with its top in the heavens, and let us make ourselves a name, lest we be scattered upon the face of the entire earth'._ That's what mankind once said before making the tower. The Tower of Babel is said to only be biblical. But mankind thought wrong."

Tsubasa nearly shivered out of what Maria said. Instead of speaking about the prime history of the Biblically existent Tower of Babel, they walked down floors of seemingly no end. And from Maria's surprise, Tsubasa had shown no fatigue. Instead, he had been practically engrossed, his ebony and hazy eyes darting everywhere.

Downwards the flight of stairs, a visible room was seen. It was a partially extended part of the tower, which is the one that the Mikos provided. A pair of pillars rose to both sides of the entry and Roman tapestries hung on the brownstone wall. A pair of mahogany doors was present at the middle.

From there, Tsubasa can hear noises of muffled yet familiar chatting. His mouth rose to a grin while briskly walking alongside Maria, who too was filled with thrill.

Once the big doors opened creakily, familiar faces struck Tsubasa.

And before he knew it, he was being collided down on the ground. A heavy weight was pressing on him. He peered confused looks down and saw a recognizable bush of brown hair buried on his shirt. Taro?

Tsubasa slowly lifts himself and sees his friend's arms embraced around his waist. The boy faced up and quickly looked at Tsubasa.

" Tsubasa!" Taro's voice was cracked and his eyes were brimming with tears. "You're alright!"

From above, trails of replies floated. And once Taro's arms were off, they both stood. In front of a table, everyone was present, from the right, Genzo and Ken on the left, Hyuga.

" Nice sleep, Tsubasa? I bet you're having a cool dream." Genzo tentatively argued, with a broad smile present. His eye was clear now and his body wasn't shouldering any wounds, for a while ago, a kind Maria thankfully healed him. (But manages to miss out his supposed to be scarred leg, much to Genzo's annoyance.)

" I thought you would never wake up!" smirked Hyuga as he fully faced Tsubasa.

" Were all just glad that you're here." Smiled Ken keenly, his hands overlapped each other under his chin.

Everyone greeted Tsubasa contentedly so much that the teen subconsciously forgot the disasters that brought earth close to being extinct. But, Tsubasa couldn't have inundated that easily and dismissed something missing in the group.

" Where's Matsuyama?" he suddenly asked facing Maria, his eyes wide with concern. His mind couldn't purge off all the stuff the Furano Captain did for him. " Is he alright?"

But, the Miko ignored the matter and simply called on everyone in a bland voice " You all will meet your other trainers soon." She grinned spitefully " Be ready for some harsh training."

Everyone nodded instantaneously and watched the head Miko disappear from the entrance, and then they continued their conversation.

" Jeez, I wondered where Matsuyama is." Muffled Genzo as he settled his feet over the table relaxingly.

Ken nodded slightly " They won't tell. Perhaps he's safe?"

" I don't know. I just had that feeling brush up on me." Whispered Tsubasa, gruffly. " I don't know if it's just me, but I feel something weird coming up…"

Deciding to put up a more welcoming discussion, Taro astonishingly said, " I couldn't believe we're in the Tower of Babel… I mean, this doesn't truly exist—right?"

Hyuga combed his hands through his hair and looked uncertain. " Are we even dreaming or is this real life?"

And suddenly, as if to answer their deep questions, Genzo heaved up his feet too much and fell down on the asphalt ground. A loud and sharp groan escaped his throat.

" Err…" Ken inspects Genzo's condition. " We're not dreaming." He continued, matter-of-factly.

Genzo continued groaning, " UGH, shit. I think I hit my head too hard… Am I bleeding?"

Tsubasa runs his fingers across Genzo's skull and he just felt a light bump. The Nankatsu Captain chuckled " Good thing for you it's not serious."

" It's rather strange she doesn't tell us anything about Shizuoka… Even Matsuyama. " Concluded Genzo in a strained voice to Tsubasa. " It pains me not to know how things are. She even told us never to touch anything or wander about the tower."

" That's not the only thing!" Hyuga added, stealing the spotlight " She even said the practice wasn't going to start not unless Tsubasa here, wakes up! Damn it, I'm already err—too relaxed."

" Pfft… It's only been a few minutes." Scorns Genzo as he runs a finger through his disheveled hair.

From the looks of things, they didn't have the guts to disobey Maria. She sounded too superior and even looked like_ one_. It's as if a snap of her finger and Tsubasa will burn to death.

When they took a more observing look to their environment, they easily concluded something like Heaven, but the thought was dismissed, when they realized they weren't dead. There isn't a place like this in Earth, and there is no such literal thing as the Tower of Babel.

Their discussion was short-lived when five women entered. One of them is Maria. The room was suddenly hushed in deep penetrating silence.

" Good morning. I'm the fifth of the Mikos." Spoke the woman at the end, her voice was calm but had a tone of frankness. " I'm Adelle…"

Her hair is poignantly long and jet-black. But it has a surprising similarity to Ken's. A handful of bangs were present over the forehead. Her skin was fairly white but didn't look unhealthy. She nearly had Ken's trademark expression but was too feminine to be his real one.

" I'm the fourth." Said the second next to Adelle. " You can call me Rose." Her tone was mildly tenor but acceptable.

Rose's eyes were filled with potency and vigor. With attractive tan skin and wavy black hair. There are some bulges in her shrine dress that made her look between feminine and strong which is a perfect trait for a lively woman. She had a strong face nearly like Hyuga.

The third Miko next to Rose was mumbling a few inaudible words before she started " I'm the third as you guys probably noticed by now." She had a rather daring smile that made Genzo gape with reluctance " The name's Sophie."

You may know whom she resembles. Taut and highly ambitious looking, Sophie had that flexible position of superiority. With ebony eyes full of a hidden arrogance and extreme stubbornness, she looked feisty if angered. Her smile made Genzo feel awkwardly offended. And she had a practically Genzo trademarked glare.

The second hesitated a bit before speaking " I'm the second…" her innocence lightly matched Taro's as once she locked eyes with boys, she nearly cringed " My name's Yuuki."

Small and probably the only brown haired among the Mikos, Yuuki has bright looking grayish eyes. Looking able bodied yet fragile her skin was like porcelain. Her pose was undoubtedly simple but striking. She had a simple resemblance to Taro.

" Doppelgangers?" suggested Genzo in a queasy manner, slowly sliding down his seat.

Sophie winced before them. She suddenly let out an offended yell " What gall! To even call _us_ Doppelgangers, Wakabayashi!"

" HUH?" sneered Genzo right back at her " Aren't I right, you female copy cat? Man, do I even look so damn hot as a woma—"

Sophie threw the nearest vase to Genzo. But the goalkeeper deftly caught it with one hand. Smirking widely at Sophie, Genzo ironically tried to stifle his laughter.

Wanting to counter back, Sophie was suddenly stopped by Maria. She didn't want fights under the discreet Tower of Babel, which is now sophisticatedly renewed by the Mikos.

" Now, we will officially begin the training." Spoke Adelle calmly as she pointed towards the inner chambers of the tower.

Tsubasa couldn't help but stifle a questioning tone. " B-But you said harsh training!" he halted the Mikos and protested, " Aren't we going to train _outside_?"

Maria shook her head and replied wryly " Well, we start with a bit of the academics." Her smile widened that made all the soccer pros shudder.

After a few minutes… 

" Is THIS what they call BIT of the ACADEMICS?" gaped Hyuga at what's before them…

A gigantic library was present before two gargantuan redwood doors. With a shallow yet beautiful glass structure serving as a ceiling, the sun reflected beautifully and magnified under the heavy glass. Rows and rows of diminishing shelves filled with books filled almost half of the space while the free spaces were occupied with mahogany carved Italian tables. On the lightly artful color of the walls matched the whole structure.

" Err, I think they want US to read _all_ of this." Mumbles the shock Taro to the motionless Tsubasa, unable to picture the unimaginable thing before them.

" Everything within this library contains knowledgeable facts and spells and articles about White and Black Magic. From the most ancient spells to the modern ones, and from every kind of potion—to the most used up until to the forbidden ones. You will need not any lecture for everything to learn about Magic are here." Explained Maria plainly, pointing to every shelf visible.

The five were silent after awhile, before Ken suddenly spoke " What are we going to learn in White Magic? Are there any specific items?" Oddly, his voice sounded nearly excited.

Rose, Hyuga's counterpart replied contentedly " Ahh, good point there. You are to learn what are listed down the board over at the middle of the hallway."

" I'm so sorry, but as Maria and Sophie insisted, you all are to be locked within this room for the whole day." Spoke Taro's counterpart, Yuuki, while twiddling with her uniformed pleated skirt.

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!" bellowed Genzo in an unconvinced voice while his expression fumed in utter mistrust.

" YOU KNOW WHAT YUUKI MEANT! OR ARE YOU STUPID ENOUGH TO KNOW?" countered the angered Sophie.

" WHY YOU—!"

" Are you serious?" asked Taro sincerely, almost all too suddenly, just to stop Genzo from spouting obscenities at the now hot-tempered Sophie

Maria nodded in her reply.

Tsubasa quickly asked again before Genzo can talk " Will we be still given the same treatment—err—hospitality?"

Maria nodded again. " Yes, lodging and meals will be prepared. But you're not allowed to go out of this room at all times."

All of the chosen ones nodded briskly. And then, Sophie spoke in a mildly angered tone " Once the day had passed, on the next day, you will have a health examination then after that, physically training your bodies."

Genzo was ready to burst in with a remark but was immediately halted by an excited Hyuga. " Jeez! Why didn't you say so!" Hyuga commented with a big grin " The sooner we study, the sooner we'll have the _real_ thrill of training!"

After the five Mikos exited the library and locked the door, the big five heaved big sighs. They briskly walked down the waning hallways of books until they arrived at the dead center. From there, a big black board was posted. Chalk writing was formal from there as columns and categories were heavily listed on one side. And on the other side are charts of mystical terminologies in White Magic, The Art of Spiritism and Spiritualism, White Divination, and lastly, the Counters of Black Magic.

Genzo couldn't believe what was included at that chart are subjects that he couldn't possibly comprehend. Come to think of it, he wasn't the only one baffled by this. Even the others think how can they finish all that topics in just one day? Tsubasa even has his limited sanity when bonding with his books—let alone BIG SLABS of books containing about stuff he cannot possibly comprehend. Ken just looked excited like a giddy child about to open a much-awaited Christmas present. Hyuga too was confused for he had hardly any time with books. Taro was nearly boring himself by forcing his head to think deeply as he advanced from book to book.

At noon, piles and piles of books were already filling the table. Tsubasa's eyes were darting from a book called _Mysteries and Spells of the Pure_ to the _Dictionary of the Clever White Owl_. All of the work was tiring, but very interesting since he is working with all of his best friends and researching about the most intriguing studies he ever knew existed. He felt himself being pulled in by the book's magic as he began to learn more and more. The more he read, the more complex it is—and interesting.

Taro was heavily succumbed in reading the piles of books and scrolls that were scattered on the table. When he hardly had any time exploring each page, he took rolls of parchment and a bottle of ink with an odd quill. After jotting down information, he hardly had any difficulty handling ink with and a quill. He now had a prolonged time to memorize and ponder on the books he sought important.

At the almost dead corner of the room, Hyuga was seated cross-legged reading a few thick and page marked books at the same time. It was odd though. A while ago, after he recognized the quiet area, he felt cold, as if even if the area was caged with marbled walls, it all felt cold. But he now didn't care that much since all of his concentration poured on the pages of the big leather bound books.

Genzo was strolling down the aisle, reading a big and old book that he carried with his two hands. It was Genzo's habit to read while walking, so as not to let himself fall asleep. With so much focus on his book, he felt obliged to do a few spells listed down. The book he was currently holding on was the one he first set his sights on, which was named _Pyromancy to the Divine_. But, there was also another book he was holding—A much more light one hidden under the big slab. _Oneiromancies Made Simple_ is its title. Genzo had a small fascination with the thought of being able to know the art to foresee dreams, like his rather similar function to the element fire.

Among all of the people within the library, Ken had revealed a secret. A secret so big that it was thought impossible that a man like him could have. _He had an obsession with Magic_. Settling over a table that he only occupies, he gathers as much books as he can hold and pile them up on his table. Ranging from his personal favorites, _The Art of Psychics_,_ Clairvoyance Made Simple_,_ Secret Artifacts of the Supernatural_, etc. Up until that driven obsession took him to the _Basis of Altering Space_, and _Hidden Spells for Wise Use_.

And without them noticing, the door barged wide open with trays of foods and pitchers of water. The fifth Miko, Adelle, left the food there and with a snap of her finger and a small glow from the big pinkish white orb hanging on her robes, the trays of food floated in mid air and secretly traveled to the only table that wasn't occupied.

And that's the time they only noticed.

When Adelle was about to lock the gargantuan doors from the outside, she can clearly hear their praises for their insatiable hunger that they forgot was present when they were engrossed in their reading. She smiled softly yet quickly to herself and when she was about to leave, she felt a strong presence beneath the door.

" Thanks for the food, Miss Adelle." Spoke a familiarly calm yet strikingly thankful voice over the doors.

Adelle replied kindly " You're too kind. And—you can call me Adelle." Her broad expression broke into a sympathetic smile as she left.

On the other side of the door, Ken can hear the soft footsteps slowly faint in the distance.

* * *

It was a bit unexciting for the five to be at their studies than to be out there battling evil. But soon, all their studies and labor will pay off. Studying intently for the good of oneself and for others is considered a simple but hard value. Being knowledgeable in the field of White Magic is a big advantage for the five—for the troubles that lay ahead are foreboding and tragic…

From afar, screams of help were easily ignored and insensibly deaf to human ears, as Hell's five were instantaneously torturing some of the most people that needed to be. One of the tortured was a captured Matsuyama. Immediately imprisoned at the instance the calamity was over.

Growling under his breath, Matsuyama bit his already bleeding lip as the _ningyou no kuroi_ gnawed and tore his flesh. Blood splattered across the room as another blow of black aura plow against Matsuyama's skin.

_" I WILL NEVER SURRENDER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!"_

The Furano Captain vowed, then he continued to curse in front of the most devilish person able to walk the face of the earth. This person—no—demonic creature smiled sinisterly and replied, " Those curses are futile! Give it up and tell where the fuck Tsubasa is!"

Matsuyama's eyes glanced softly on the ground, easily ignoring the cruel German as he instantly draws out a German pistol. " Tell me… Or else, I'll end your life now."

The Furano Captain doesn't reply, he instead breathes in calmly.

_Yoshiko, I'm a hopeless bastard who fell head over heels in love with you… I bet you know that by now. I'd wish you could find another jerk that can live his life to the fullest for you._

_Tsubasa, good luck… And I'm sorry I won't be there to see you triumph. But I know you can do it. Because you're such a miracle… Even in soccer, you can make miracles happen._

_I guess this is goodbye for Furano's Captain, Hikaru Matsuyama._

As the last cock of the pistol sounded, Matsuyama fearlessly met the maniacal blue eyes of the Devil's advocate…

" I see you wish death so soon…" smirked the blue-eyed villain as he pointed the gun's tip at Matsuyama… " Any last words before I gun you down?"

" _**MAY GOD SMITE YOUR FUCKING SOUL, SCHNEIDER!"**_

_BANG!_

To be continued…

A/N: OMG, this is the LONGEST chapter I've written! Ha, ha, ha! Lots of angst for Matsuyama. Gosh, what am I doing! Jeez, making Matsuyama an odd and poetic farewell, seemed… weird. Please give me your best comments! Because I did my best writing this!

Haha! How are the Mikos? And I'm pretty much sure that you guys understood them.

There will be no pairings amongst the Mikos and their students. (Ha,ha! Students!)

Gosh, I'm blaming the blue-eyed Devil's advocate for everything! (bleh!) And the Matsuyama thing slipped in my mind. I mean, it was like, what happened to him? So I did this… stupid thing. ARGH! Stupid ANGST! Please don't be angry with me for doing this! Wait, DAMN! I think you're really going to get angry wiff me! Nooo! Heh, We ALL love Matsuyama!

Ha, skip the Matsuyama thing for a while. I hope that the information about the Mikos are okay. The books I've mentioned are all fictional. Took me some time in figuring a good title. And I need a title to describe all the five chosen ones. Heaven's five? Fujutsu five? Hell's five? Heaven and Hell sounds spectacular! I'll go with that!

LASTLY… It is still unknown if Matsuyama will die. I mean, I know you'll just reply why the fuck does he have a really melodramatic goodbye if he doesn't die? Well, I SAID IT IS STILL UNKNOWN! (spastic twitching ensues) Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Divination

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Divination_

…

Eight monotonous hours have passed since Tsubasa and his friends last ate. As the nocturnal sky filled with vivid, radiant stars, the vigilant Nankatsu captain took the remaining time to look up at its brilliance. Quickly fixing back all the books to their original places, he rummaged for the last one he forgot to read. The Black Magic Counters are supposed to be his prime choice to read first. He knew Schneider was going to be his biggest enemy yet—and the one that controls Hell behind him… Lucifer.

Picking up the pace, he fixedly runs down the ebony marbled floors up to the last sections. Hung on the wall to light his paths were old yet functional bell shaped lamps. The bright flames that sparked when Tsubasa passed radiated on to the marbled floors creating an astonishing and obliviously myopic reflection on the floor.

He dove looks on the big yet old volumes and tomes of some famous authors, some hardly known and some are even anonymously written. A fixed fascination churned inside him as he passed. He even stifled an impending hilarity when he saw the names of authors—_ Interesting yet surrealistically strange._ He thought at the moment he saw some odd author name written Pathos Le Perfume.

Some book titles even sounded like an amusing magic trick than something occult and foreboding. There are even some books that looked modernized. _Egads, who could even want to read a book with a weird title like that?_He amusingly pointed to a book with a title called _Teaching the Old Dumb Dog New Magic Tricks._

Laughing to himself, he started moving forward—when a very familiar book caught his eye. Leaning down to the shelf, he grabbed the book and gaped. With a background of yellow and a foreground of a man with big glasses, he knew this book almost anywhere. _Just perfect… Black Magic Counters for Idiots… Where in Heaven's name do the Mikos get these kinds of books?_

But don't judge a book by its cover. At the moment Tsubasa flipped the pages, he pondered over the book as he made his way back. It felt realistically factual despite the title it held. He nodded merely to himself as his focus poured on the white pages of the normal sized book he was holding. When suddenly, he sneezed for no reason. _Someone must be talking about me._

Making his way back, he suddenly stopped dead. He couldn't help but look to his right. But at the very corner of his eye, he thought he saw something big, white, and blurry. The strands of hair at the back of his neck stood in fear…

And, suddenly, he felt the indistinct pallid figure move towards him in a rather pitiful stance… a cold aura blew on him. And it was familiar, but undeniably poignant. Silence engulfed him as he felt words blowing on his ear. When…

" Hey Tsubasa! Dinner's up!"

Never turning to his right, he quickly headed forward in a mad dash. Cold sweat started to gather at the back of his neck. He didn't want to think what that was. But, the five were the only ones within the library… Aren't they…?

Without noticing, he already halted in front of the tables, looking paralyzed as ever. No. He did notice something from the white figure. And he could never, ever mistake it. Genzo and the others peered curiously at Tsubasa's present expression. It was like he had seen a ghost—which he did.

" Could—it… be?" thought Tsubasa loudly, never failing to catch everyone's attention. " That was…"

A big blow was deftly felt at Tsubasa's skull. And then, a few angry voices resounded around him. Some were Genzo's and some were Hyuga's.

" Tsubasa! Snap out of it, will you!"

Finally disturbing him from his thoughts, he shot looks at everyone and smiled apologetically " Sorry, guys! I was just thinking."

Genzo sneered sardonically " Jeez, and I thought that book would pierce through your thick skull!"

_Book? Oh yeah!_ Tsubasa finally paid attention to the book he was holding. He raised it up in front of them, and in a chimed voice, he spoke " Look what I found back there!"

Hyuga's brow furrowed, as he slowly read out loud " _Black Magic Counters for Idiots_." He cockily smirked " Nice book Tsubasa. Suits you _perfectly_."

Taro pouted and frostily replies to Hyuga " That's not nice, Hyuga!"

" No fighting in front of your food, guys!" scolded Ken maturely as he quietly sipped his water while reading the book settled on his left side. He flipped another page and quietly smiled.

" Wow, Ken. You've become quite the bookworm yourself." Commented Tsubasa gleefully as he settled the book on his lap while getting his plate to eat.

" It's Advanced Psychometry. Knowing the ability to read the history of an object or location." Replied Ken with small hints of satisfaction. "For example—that book on your lap."

Ken borrows the book. Putting a hand on top of it and one below, he slowly closes his eyes. Tsubasa gazed intensely at Ken and wondered what he's going to reply. A fiery glow surrounded his hands and the book. And only after a few seconds, he opens his eyes and Tsubasa began to listen excitedly. " Err—if I'm correct, you found this book at the fourth column, third shelf. Your grip is strained severely when you were carrying it here. Is anything wrong?"

Tsubasa had that shaken face. Then, he suddenly shook it away with a bitter smile " Wow! You're really correct there!"

Instantly grabbing the book back, Tsubasa quickly eats his food and makes certain comments to it. Ken doesn't fall for his trick at all. From there, he had a suspicion about Tsubasa's expression. He bets that his expression a while ago is somehow connected to how he gripped the book. Was it something he saw?

Ken's face turn ashen white at the sudden realization. _He did see something_. But what?

Ken knew it was rude to barge into other people's business—so after only a short-lived conflict, he decided to shrug it off.

After an hour, they were told by the Mikos to sleep in their respective sleeping places. They were also allowed to bring a few books over if they want to read. After that, the Mikos lastly announced something important.

" As we have decided." Started Maria obtrusively; shortly basking in her importance " you all shall be trained within this month of July. By the end of the month, we expect all of you to be in our highest expectations, minus the misconduct."

Rose stepped forth and stated, " We have also been notified of your Fujutsu Objects. As of now, you will start to train under what you all have been chosen." She smiled amiably " And I expect all of you to love it."

Out of the blue, Yuuki, the second Miko, pulled out a small orb from her blue robes. And then, swiftly throwing the orb in mid air, it morphed into glorious spheres of gold and silver.

Tsubasa eyes widened at the radiance when he didn't know that his wings involuntarily bursts out of his back. Strings and strings of wind surged through the library and flocked around Tsubasa. Its turbulence offered meaningful power and its swiftness like light.

Getting the message, Genzo awed " No wonder Tsubasa's Object is the Wings of Hope."

Taro nodded as he smiled humbly at Tsubasa " Wings represents Air."

Taro suddenly blinked in astonishment as a few pearl like tears cascaded down and relaxed against the wind. The ground crackles before him and releases thin volumes of water. The thin water formed beautiful aquatic rings that encircled Taro who felt rather thrilled than surprised.

Genzo paused a bit, realizing that same element, only in a different formation. " Wait, I think I've seen him do that! So Taro's Object is Water elemental!"

And just before Genzo ended his sentence, his hands began blazing with fire that he doesn't feel at all. Soon, the radiant flames gracefully waved around Genzo like weaving a blazing thread through cross-sectioned strings of fire.

Ken gaped at the striking feat " So Genzo's Fujutsu Object is Fire elemental. So Hyuga must be—"

And before he was to finish his sentence, the ground crumbled beneath Hyuga's feet. It crumbled so much that a violent circular dent was visible on the marbled ground. And then, the walls began to shake and draw in dust, which gathered around Hyuga like turbulent particles.

"… The Earth element." Gasped Ken in surprise even if he knew it from the start.

Then, a certain silence fell around Ken. His eyes involuntarily closed. A pinkish white barrier bore around Ken like it was protecting him. And then, a heavenly aura explodes outwards in light speed silence and backwards again, like a pendulum swinging back and forth.

" It's great that the most important element of the five fell unto a wise person like Ken. Aether…" Clarifies Adelle in relief to Maria. Maria in turn, nods in agreement.

And all of a sudden, the orb's shine diminished—as well as the presentation. Now that the five have a clear thought of what their powers are, they picked up tomes and books of its use.

Climbing up the steps of the tower along with the others, Tsubasa remembered Matsuyama for no reason. Once Hyuga and Ken were already within their quarters, Tsubasa realized the figure that he saw a while ago… Pondering over it, he didn't notice a concern Taro and Genzo stopping and peering over his shoulder. They've noticed his silence since they were already walking up the tower.

" Tsubasa." Called Taro, in which Tsubasa quickly faced him with his mouth curved upwards in a smile.

But Taro didn't buy the look. " You've been awfully quiet ever since we walked out the library. Is there something bothering you?"

Genzo, in turn, patted Tsubasa over the shoulder " Tsubasa, me and Taro are worried sick. I'm sure there's something up." Genzo's voice sounded genuinely concern for Tsubasa.

" I… saw…" Tsubasa shook his head to speak more properly. "… I saw a Wraith! Err, I don't really know if it's an Astral Body or an Wraith… It just looked like…" he stopped dead, as his eyes sheltered cold fear.

Taro juggled a still concern and caring look at Tsubasa " You saw a ghost?"

But Tsubasa didn't reply. His face just turned ashen white and cold sweat was trailing down his face. Genzo bought that look and stuttered " Th-there's something behind Taro and I…right?"

Taro gulped a large lump and didn't dare to turn around. Genzo bit his lip and whirled in his heel… Only to meet a gust of mist.

Taro gasped when he slowly turned around, and unknowingly shuddered in utter coldness and fear. But all of a sudden, the mist slowly faded.

" Well…" gulped Genzo, as he tightly clutched his books. " I'll be running by tomorrow morning."

" Y-Yeah, me too." Stuttered Taro, trying to rid off the so-called illusion he saw.

Tsubasa glanced down on the floor and nodded too. His head might be playing tricks on him after spending the whole day with a book. Because what he saw wasn't mist _at first_…

* * *

Early morning… 

Tsubasa was quietly snoring under the thick covers of the bed. Under his feather buffed pillows were a couple of books. One for _Aeromancy_ and the other one is the _Will to Wield Winds Without Worry._ On the rickety table near him, two tomes and three volumes lay down in an organized way. All of it contained nearly everything about controlling winds.

"…Sanae…Mom…Dad… Matsuyama…" Tsubasa's muffled voice was filled with fret for the people he mentioned. Slightly struggling within the covers, the teen rasps a few more inaudible words.

Over at Taro's room, the innocent teen has already slipped down the edge of the bed from his slumber. His head down on the cold ground, and his legs still hanging on the corner of the soft bed, entangled with the covers. Around his arms are a couple of tomes concerning about Water and a few spells and tips to control its power.

There are also a few scattered books on the ground. Some are thick and heavy like brick and some aren't even book bind and are scattered all over the floor.

In the next room, a certain Wakabayashi was half asleep. His eyes rose up to the blank ceiling, and down to the plain view of the door. Wanting to go back to sleep, he fluffed up his pillows and turned his head side ways, his eyes now facing the piles of books at the corner.

" Uhh… The Ring of Fire is a belt of volcanoes and seismic activity circling the Pacific…" smiling light headedly, he once more whispered "… Am I great or what…?" Soon, he fell asleep.

Three doors away, was Hyuga's room. On the corner of the cold room, Hyuga was there, heavily sleeping. His back, facing the corner and on top of his lap lay a book. His snores were loud but very calm at the same time. Near him was an unlit candle on an old Northern European styled holder, with wonderful and curved angles with angel like designs.

"… The increasing point…bypasses through the vital points…located…in…the…" his voice dimmed and then his loud snoring ensues.

On the last room, the bed was unoccupied. But a figure seated over a table was seen against the darkness. It was Ken. His black mane scattered between his shoulders, while his head peacefully rested around his folded arms over an open book.

When suddenly, a soft hand weighed down on Ken's shoulder, in the process, waking up the pretty boy from his slumber.

" Hmm? Is it time?" he murmurs to the figure. " Oh. Good morning, Adelle…"

Adelle lowers her head and said calmly " Time to get up."

* * *

_And after a lot of minutes of violent verbal awakening for the others…_

The morning was cold but satisfying. As the sun rose from the East, Heaven's five have already gotten up to start their now harsh physical training. Of course, starting with laps around the Tower of Babel. Plus running up and down waning staircases inside the Tower. The group was split in half, Tsubasa with Genzo and Taro, and Hyuga with Ken. The two will run up then back down the staircases. And the three will run around the Tower twice. The Mikos have given them the puzzling question of why only once.

"The Tower of Babel's width extends up to almost four conjoined soccer fields and its height is unparalleled by any citadel present." Laughs Maria. "Now get to work!"

" Holy Shit…" gaped Genzo as he undergoes spastic twitches " This is much more torturous than Schneider's laps…"

Tsubasa bit his lip, thinking of how are they going to survive with an all round length like that. Taro simply answered Tsubasa's hidden thought with a loud sigh" I guess we'll just have to jog the whole morning to finish the whole tower."

Genzo argued immediately " Hah! As if that's going to happen! We won't last two soccer fields!"

Hyuga screamed back at Genzo " Are you kidding! Ken and I have a much more harder path! Up and back down? Darn it!"

Ken slapped his head and mumbled " And I thought you were excited."

" YOU BOYS GET TO WORK NOW!" yelled an angry Sophie from the distance. Her clothes were different from the one she usually wears. With short red cycling shorts and a white open-mouthed tucked in shirt, you might have a lot of second thoughts if she's really a Miko.

Genzo grins and leans down to whisper near Tsubasa " Look who's forcing herself to be some hot chic."

Sophie leers at Genzo and then shouts once more " I said GO JOG NOW!"

" Jeez! We hear you already!" yells Hyuga as he and Ken run towards the tower.

Genzo only rolls his eyes and jog towards the starting point along with an energetic Tsubasa and Taro. And then, with a signal, they started jogging openly, their legs, up and about, as they heeded no fatigue.

From the tower, both Hyuga and Ken jogged up the stairs, their energies, prolonged with the radiating sun facing their direction. Hyuga laughs hard as his breath nearly choked away " This could be easy!"

Ken just replies monotonously " Err, right." His eyes were full of uncertainty. _Hyuga's not going to last.

* * *

_

In a place full of great darkness and depression, Schneider gruffly curses under his breath. " Damn, it's taking too much time…"

It was Hell at its most murderous and bloodcurdling expression. Inside the citadel made out of titanium, metal and painted coal black, resides one of Hell's most powerful men… or rather teen. His fully modernized office was furnished with the best supplies one could offer.

Elsa, Schneider's eight-year-old cousin, peered over the glass window, overlooking a great distance. From afar, she can see the rotting bodies being shipped Lucifer-knows-where. " Hey, Schneider. Where are they going to take the bodies?" she questioned as her grip on the Fujutsu Object, her flute, tightened.

Schneider leaned down on his black leather couch and replied "… The bodies are going to be taken to the _feed_. Why ask?"

" Is… that guy's corpse there?" she asked again, trembling with anticipation.

Schneider cock an eyebrow and answered, " If you mean, Hikaru Matsuyama's body, yes. Why?"

A maniacal grin grew on Elsa's face as she faced Schneider with bright, sadistic eyes " I want to kill _him_. I want to kill him so badly… That bastard, Misaki Taro! I want him to end up like that Hikaru Matsuyama! I want Misaki Taro tortured and shot by me to death!"

Beckoning Elsa to come near him, Schneider grasped her shoulders firmly and smiled wickedly at her. " Don't worry, Elsa. I know you can do it. I'm so proud of you!"

Elsa smiled. She ought to be so proud of herself that Schneider himself praised her and encouraged her. She also knew that her father's going to be proud of her. Her Aryan blood won't be wasted. But. There's a weird feeling inside her. Every time she mocked and cursed Taro, she felt her heart pace quickly, and her cheeks burn with redness. DAMN TARO FOR BEING SO HARSH! DAMN HIM FOR BEING SO CONCERN AND COMPELLING! DAMN HIM FOR HIS PRICELESS LUCK! GODDAMN HIM FOR BEING SO GOD FUCKING _CUTE_!

…

Wait… whom was she convincing?

" I hate you, Misaki Taro!" barked Elsa in a shrill tone as she ran down the metal-grounded hallways. She ran down the hallways to the person she knew better to ask for advice.

* * *

Tsubasa gasped for air.

Already panting hard as the sweat beadily rolled down his fair skinned face. However, he still kept running even if he was beyond his limits. He knew he'd have to pass every Miko's expectation of him. After all those running, he still can't see where they last left off— it only meant he still has a far, far way to run. Genzo and Taro are already lagging behind him, out of extreme tire.

In the tower, Hyuga and Ken are already nearing the top. But, much to Hyuga's disappointment, his legs felt like falling apart and his head cracking in half. Even Ken who's a few steps behind Hyuga, felt like collapsing. No. He knew he couldn't do it. Hyuga can't do it. Suddenly, a thought passed his head like a speeding bullet…

" Once the day had passed, on the next day, you will have a health examination then after that, you will be physically training your bodies."

Ken's eyes widened with surprise. _This isn't training! This is just a—health examination!_ Ken bit his lip hard. They weren't training them. They were just testing Tsubasa and the others how hard-core their stamina is and how long they can endure pain. As long as there is stamina inside Ken, he will just keep going up to fulfill their expectations.

" Damn this, Ken!" Hyuga scorned under his breath " Don't tell me this isn't enough for them! Jeez, I can't believe this is a health examination!"

Ken blinked " You—" his voice faltered "knew?"

Hyuga choked a raspy laugh " Of course! Didn't they say that yesterday? Or do you mean they take us for just idiots?"

"…Uhuh." Mumbled Ken " Let's just continued jogging!"

Back to Tsubasa, who's nearly saw the starting point. Smiling awkwardly, he knew that if he crossed that, they'd be done and they would start the real magical training. _Only a hundred yards to go_. Smirked Tsubasa as he tried to hasten his pace.

…

Deep inside the tower was a large Roman dome. High above the interior were mirror like ceilings that portray angels and gospels, and on the lofty pillars parallel to the wall, were carvings of more angels. The sun beamed at the artful yet opaque glass then down to the ebony marble that reflected dissonantly. Five taut silhouettes stood at the center of the dome.

" Oh my word…" muttered Maria in instant shock at what's before her.

The five Mikos stood in front of a large dimension in a form of two, white gargantuan doors that reached the sky-scraping ceiling. Down before the ajar doors, were rose two more figures… The smaller figure's arm was anchoring over the older ones. Even if the distance was a bit far off, the Mikos already recognized the older figure. With those two colossal doors, the Mikos knew the only person who can perform that powerful kind of White Magic.

" Am I seeing this right?" gasps Sophie.

Yuuki shrewdly stepped forward and ran towards the two people. Rose angrily yells as she tried to run after Yuuki " Wait! What are you doing, Yuuki!"

" Marques-sama, needs our help!" shouted Yuuki back, with the Japanese cultured last name tagging applied.

When Yuuki was in a nice distance before Marques and the small figure, Marques smiled apologetically at Yuuki " Please, my dear… Help my godson…"

Yuuki looked at the small figure while Marques handed him to her. The fully injured boy was taller that Yuuki and more masculine. While she tries to sit the figure down, the four was already running by and helping Yuuki.

" Wait." Speaks Adelle as she cups the boy's chin up " He looks… familiar."

The disheveled brown hair, the fair skin blood soaked, the eyes hazy brown, and… " No." disagreed Rose " this isn't him. He _can't_ be."

Consuming his remaining power, Marques shuts the colossal white doors and makes it disappear in a fade. He then, accompanies his grandson.

" Oh, my boy…" cried Marques and hugs the small figure, who's barely conscious to think straight.

Instead, the small figure moaned in a rasped voice as tears ran down his blood soaked face " Tsu—Tsubasa… Yoshiko…"

" It is _him_!" Sophie gasped hearing what he said. " It's Hikaru Matsuyama!"

Maria gaped at the boy's injuries and then spoke hushed orders to Rose and Sophie " Accompany the chosen five to their training, please. Before that, give them first ten minutes to rest."

" Yes!" the two answered consecutively and quickly ran out of the dome. Their silhouettes slowly disappeared.

Marques cried out as his grip tightened around Matsuyama " My boy must've done what he can to escape!"

" I am very sorry I cannot help, Sir Marques…" apologized Maria " I—We never told Heaven's five about Hikaru Matsuyama's disappearance. It was going to be unruly because they might flee behind our backs to rescue him."

" No. You did the right thing." Protested Marques " The five will be in impending danger soon. Please hasten their training in probably in a month or less."

" Yes, Sir Marques." Nodded Maria as she beckoned him to let go of Matsuyama so that he can be properly healed " Yuuki, here is a wonderful healer. She can get Matsuyama back up and going."

Yuuki blushed slightly and just groaned " Not really that much… If Taro-san gets his Fujutsu Object, my healing skills along with my Aqua White Magic would never match up to his."

A whitish blue light came out of Yuuki's hands as the gaping injuries started to close up. Matsuyama groaned a bit as the process became a bit painful. Soon, all of Matsuyama's injuries disappeared. The blood that was shed was clearly red and new, and the putrid scent scattered about.

" I am surprised that you once more made a perfect gateway, Sir Marques." Adelle commented to the old man who was relieved.

" Of course, even if I would age, my expertise will still be gateway crossing!" laughed Marques hoarsely.

Louquère Marques was a famous symbologist and an aficionado of Magic. A big lover of tragic and angst novels, he keeps his books piled up while traveling. His time dimensional crossing and gateway ruptures made him infamous and less known. Before, Matsuyama's father saved him and they became very close friends that act like brothers. It was before Matsuyama wedded Matsuyama's mother. When they bore Matsuyama, it was Marques that taught Matsuyama magic and coincidentally, soccer. As Marques crossed gateways, he learned about soccer and automatically had a fetish for it. Every kind of magic Marques knew, he taught to Matsuyama. But before all that, Matsuyama had to promise not to tell. And so he did. He taught what was right to the boy except his gateway crossing.

Gateway crossing is a forbidden magic and also time dimensional crossing. If learned by the cruelest people, the world will live in utter chaos of time crossing. That's why the magic was abandoned in history, only to be discovered by the forty five year old Marques. Wise and cunning, he kept the secret only to himself.

" Ah, for a twenty five year professionof time crossing,I was lucky I stumbled here again." Murmured Marques.

Maria shook her head " God transported you here."

Marques only laughed at Maria, which madethe head Mikoflush in a certain color. " Ahh I see! You didn't change, my dear Maria!"

Maria coarsely shouted back " I still can't believe your eccentric attitude still inflated your head!"

And before everything gets cooking, Adelle slipped in a serious question " How did you rescue Matsuyama? I mean he was in Hell right?"

" I intentionally led myself there…" murmured Marques, his perpetually bright green eyes seemed sad. " When I saw Matsuyama being beaten nearly to death by demons. So I rescued him when I recognized that face of his."

Then he shot a look at the fully unconscious Matsuyama who's being cleansed by Yuuki. " I can't believe he's finally grown into a striking young man. At first, I didn't know why he was there…"

" Not until I read his mind with the little few clairvoyance I learned recently." He paused to inhale for a while as both Adelle and Maria poured their concentration to him.

And then he continued with a choked melancholic voice " I learned he was nearly killed by Hell's third Fujutsu owner. Someone called Karl Heinz Schneider." he paused again after choking a sniffle.

" And now… It really seemed God favors this boy…" the surmount tears loosely fell from Marques burning eyes…

" Matsuyama did and survived the forbidden spell, _The Last Second_…"

_And then… The dome engulfed in a deathly silence of shock…_

To be continued…

A/N: Okay people! Another character added! Louquere Marques!** If you want to know more about _the Last Second_, wait for the next chapter!** Oh YEAH! I rescued Matsuyama! Praise the Lord! (Chorus behind answers " HALLELUJAH!")

Ahehe. So sorry I didn't kill him off. I just knew a lot of Matsuyama fanatics will kill me next.

For Marques' attitude, he's an eccentric old man, serious when needed, and is a superb symbologist. With grayish blue hair and bright green eyes.

Ken's element is Aether (or Ether). If you want to know what ether is, read the dictionary. But I tell you; the aether found in the dictionaries has a rather fair comparison to how I describe aether in the story. Just look it up if you really don't have any idea.

**And if you really want to know what the fuck happened to Matsuyama, wait the next chapter! If you want to know who's the friend of Schneider who's also a Fujutsu holder of Hell, wait for the next chapter! If you want to know WTF Ken's power really is, wait for the next chapter! If you want to know more about Hell, wait for the next chapter! If you know what will happen to Tsubasa's training, WAIT FOR DA NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Anyways, REVIEW PLEASE! PLEASE? ONEGAI!**


	10. Occult Rose

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Occult Rose_

…

_-Continuous panting… The extremely injured figure vomited a large amount of blood seeing the dead carcasses and smelling the putrid stench of death. Clutching his discolored bandanna, he quickly ran off as fast as he could. It was clear he was in the lion's den; everything in here is his enemy… The living dead and the devil controlling them all._

_The cringing figure cursed under his breath, as his eyes became blurred with tire and massive loss of blood. He had no escape. He knew he should've thought twice when he did this. It was only a lapse of a second when he practically hallucinated the next coming milliseconds… And then it was this. If the ambitious teenage demon knew his carcass was gone amongst the others, he'll have his head on a platter soon… _

_Matsuyama knew better not to do it again. Burdening himself with his own magic is something no user should accomplish. He was just plain lucky. Lucky to be alive, that is. Cutting himself beneath his thigh and drawing forth a vague supply of power and will—_

_It was a miracle… A miracle no one achieved… _

_The Furano captain only heard it from the foreign shaman in their country, who pretended to be a high-class merchant. The Last Second… a forbidden spell no man has ever achieved and escaped barely alive. Those who have tried it in the past end up being devastated psychos or being mute for the rest of their lives. Worse, they lose parts of their body… _

_Why is that? It's because people who try it only for personal gain or entertainment receive those kinds of punishments. Matsuyama only remembered it and tried it for no reason. _

_Now, barely alive with unbearable pain, he knew if he fell to Schneider's hands, he just end being cannibalized by them. In worse cases, being burned by Satan's flame—and he'll be tortured in Hell forever. Thinking about it freaks him to the core._

_Without any plan in mind, Matsuyama settles for the last thing he had coming. Actually, it's a much more safer death than being killed in the hands of Schneider. Grabbing a visible and loose cord, he tries to find the nearest tree, to hang himself to death… _Well, it's much more dignified, less embarrassing and you won't be demon grub!_ Thought Matsuyama to himself. _

_But, why is he not scared to death? Yes, he thought he will die a while ago, if it not for his quick thinking. It was odd. Then it occurred to Matsuyama. Was he really that suicidal? He inwardly gasped. What about Yoshiko? If he only knew what to do next, he'll be saved._

" _Wait." He spoke softly to himself, as he rapidly dashed behind a bushel of wilting roses. " I remember…reading something in Godfather Marques' book."_

_Uncle Marques, no fair! What's an Astral Body? Oh, do tell please! I'm so excited! Curiously shouted the eight-year-old Hikaru Matsuyama as he pounded his questions to his half Norman-French Godfather, Marques, who's a very old and close friend of Matsuyama's father._

_An Astral Body, is an invisible spirit of a person. That invisible spirit can go back in and out of his body when he is in a séance. Of course you know what a séance is? Laughed Marques and amusingly strokes Matsuyama's soft cheek. The boy nods happily back at his distinguished Godfather._

_Matsuyama dives back from his flashbacks and gasps " A séance to Tsubasa! I'll be able to let Tsubasa see my Astral Body!"_

_(It was this time Tsubasa uneasily sneezes as Matsuyama talks about him)_

_Preparing to hide himself among the diabolically odd bushels of wilting roses, the Furano Captain crosses his legs and clasps his hands together. _

_And that is the last thing he remembered…-_

" Matsuyama…" gasped Maria while looking at his indistinguishable face blotted by the dry blood.

Marques rubbed his eyes and spoke in a hushed tone " I never saw Matsuyama ever since he started soccer at eleven. It's because—"

Maria shook her head wisely " Don't speak. It's none of our concern what business you hold."

All of a sudden, the Furano Captain slightly groans " uncle… I can't believe you, sometimes…"

Marques surprisingly turns his head towards Matsuyama, who slowly opens his eyes. A pair of wonder bright hazel eyes welcomed the surroundings in a glance of warm heat.

Yuuki smiles at Matsuyama " I see you're awake, Hikaru Matsuyama-san."

Matsuyama tried hotly to stand, but a furious Adelle stop him. " Hikaru Matsuyama! You're not in your best condition!" she scolded and leaned down to stop him.

" Shut up!" he deftly slapped Adelle's hand and angrily yelled at Marques "Godfather Marques! Where the hell am I? Where are Tsubasa and the others!"

But, he wasn't answered. Marques rushed to his side and hugged him dearly " Matsuyama, my boy! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Matsuyama was speechless—as the hugged traumatized him of the past times… " Oh God, Uncle Marques… Jeez, I'm already fifteen! Turning sixteen at June 21." He protested coldly while trying to vie for escaping out of Marques' hug.

After struggling, Marques finally lets go of Matsuyama. Maria easily slips in the discussion " Hikaru Matsuyama—"

" Call me Matsuyama." Sulked the moody Captain as he cuts in Maria's sentence. _I wonder what's with these women and their whole name calling habit…_

" Look, Matsuyama. I know you're furious about where you are." Said Maria matter-of-factly while wryly looking at Matsuyama " but something tells me you won't believe what I have to say."

Matsuyama rolled his eyes as a weird sickness reeled in him " Well, talk!"

* * *

" FINALLY! THE FINISH LINE!"

Tsubasa triumphantly huffed as he reluctantly fell on the ground out of fatigue. Lagging behind him were Genzo and Taro, who were already on the ground, avariciously panting for air and trying to catch up with their speedy breaths. Their heart paced faster than they realized and their sweat literally damped their whole chest.

" Shit—I-I'm b—beat!" It was surprising Genzo had the breath to curse in a situation like that.

Taro weakly wipes his forehead and pants loudly " I—w-wonder—how-H-H—Hyuga and—Ken are—now."

" Probably tired like—us." Huffs Tsubasa as he prepares to take off his shirt. " Argh, the heat's _killing_ me!"

" Ha, ha. You boys are so weak! You can't match up to your enemies with stamina as weak as that!" the female voice was excessively proud, that Genzo nearly bloated in insufficient strength.

" What a bitch! Can't you see we're already soccer pros and you insult us like we're some toddlers? What about you?" Genzo sneered with overwhelming pride " I think you're just some wannabe flat-chested chic who thinks she's too good for anything!"

Sophie glared in a deathly manner as bizarre flame sparks started flickering around her hands. Tsubasa and Taro both gulped, predicting the next situation with fear. " S-so…" The third Miko's eye twitched while her smirk broadened " You think I'm flat-chested, eh?"

Taro grinned slightly at the situation. Of all the insults, Sophie took that flat-chested insult badly. Tsubasa also noticed it but he dared not to interfere. These two, even if you can tell the comparison by gender, you cannot tell if they even differed by the attitude.

" Whose ego reigned supreme?" wondered Tsubasa and Taro as the sparks of anger crackled around Genzo and Sophie. _The cunning and haughty S.G.G.K., or the proud and sleekly graceful femme fatale? _Pondered Tsubasa as he eyed the intense glaring of the two.

But, either way, they never faltered. They just kept tight and irate glares at each other without batting an eyebrow. When suddenly, a fuming shout was heard almost coming beneath the tower, just right behind Tsubasa and Taro.

Looking back, their breaths caught and their eyes wide with shock.

" Rose-" Taro gasped " is carrying Hyuga and Ken!"

Rose heaved thundering steps forward. On her right shoulder slumped an unconscious Hyuga, and on her right is a nearly numbed Ken, unable to stop Rose from heaving him up.

" Wow, that's _superhuman_…" mumbled Genzo as Sophie never turned back to him and only mumbled something to Rose, who has no problem carrying the two fifteen year olds on her shoulders.

Tsubasa commented almost in shock " How did you do that?"

Rose only grinned and then leisurely slumped the two on the ground before answering, " I have my magic fused with my strength. It's easy once you all finish your training."

" Okay. So after a break, Rose and I are going to train the five of you." Smirked Sophie while glaring intently at Heaven's five, which only implied a great deal of superiority and resentment.

* * *

The deadly black walls of the high rising citadel in Hell rose high above with supremacy. Within its lofty walls emanated a loud scream of intensifying rage, followed by a shrill crash of a vase being thrown to retain further anger.

" _What do you mean escaped!_" scowled Schneider as he leaned deeply in his seat after listening to a fellow demon disguised in human flesh.

"I'm sorry sir, the prisoner, Hikaru Matsuyama wasn't found in the pile of dead bodies or anywhere." Apologized the demon profusely, eyeing the shattered vase with fear of being the next one to be _shattered_.

Schneider rubbed his aching temples and turn his velvet chair around, which is now facing the wide and tall sheet of window that overlooked most parts of Hell. His eyes peered across the desolate and starkly dry ground. Not a single beauty blossomed.

" Get out." Schneider's voice ached of anger "… And start preparing the battalion within this month. Be sure to finish up when our chase for Heaven's Fujutsu five starts."

The masked demon inwardly sighed with relief and answered proudly " Yes, Lord Schneider!"

Once the demon trailed off, Schneider turned the black velvet chair around to face his desk. His rich blond hair pooled down across his fair face as the German player growled, " You can't escape me forever, Tsubasa…" his eyes wrathfully glowered in mid air "…you too, Genzo…"

The mere thought of the two makes his blood boil and his face fume with hatred. All that he had said well to Genzo back then, he turned it down. His sarcasm and fury for the two teens makes him sick with hate. Every corner of his mind was reinforced with nothing but rage…

Rage. A powerful entity… Not anyone can escape from its fiery grasp. But Schneider… for him, the feeling of rage is the same of the feeling of happiness. It took over him. It's seething and reeking from every part of Schneider. And it wasn't like him at all. In the past, he wasn't as fiery as he is now that he controls nearly every part of Hell, with him being the second of Hell's Fujutsu five. Lucifer extemporaneously gave Schneider half of his bargain. And he knew Schneider wouldn't fail him.

" Wait 'til I eat the best of you, Tsubasa… Genzo." Smirked the newly formed Karl-Heinz Schneider in his utmost diabolic manner, yet.

A few kilometers' length away from Schneider's headquarters is a terrifically bold and darkly gothic manor. A startling 200-acre estate, Chateau Le Memoire stood proudly over a vast land. This manor is more than 5 decades old, and discreetly inhabited by ghosts. Stone gargoyles towered over the edges of the manor, and to complete the dark portrait, huge rectangular masses of darkly red rose bushes decorated nearly quarter of the land and a large, immaculate fountain bearing crying angels surfaced on the middle of the stark edifice.

Cobblestone was laid after the fountain towards the elevated doorway. The gothic and gray stoned façade stood in desolate juxtaposition to the beautifully dark roses.

The perfect structure of Chateau Le Memoire emanated over the high distance. It was hard to say that the architecturally perfect area is inhabited and lushly refurbished by _one_ man. In terms of Black Magic, the master of Chateau Le Memoire was able to produce an exquisite final look to the five-decade-old odd and ramshackle manor.

Elsa desperately heaved the coal black iron gates in an outward stance. After successfully bulging it a bit, she efficiently slipped in and ran down the cobble-stoned path ahead. The eight year old was still dead set on asking _him_ the question. Did she have that certain feeling for Taro? That feeling that makes her blush and her heart pace quickly? Having no idea whatsoever, she knew the only person who knew was _he_.

Running up the asphalt steps, she quickly reached for the brass knocker with a size of a watermelon and desperately thumped it forward, to have her presence known.

A full minute passed before the redwood door swung open from within. A pungent rosewood scent greeted her nose when suddenly, a prim looking woman stood before her, making a slow bow after recognizing the little girl in front of her. She looked youthful, with a striking face and an extremely straight long black hair. Her face is porcelain white and her eyes were extremely austere and dim as if she hadn't had enough sleep.

" Good evening, Lady Elsa." She declared in a monotonous manner and gestured her to come in.

Elsa slightly winced at the mention of lady, she responded, " Wait, I just want to know if Schester is in."

The maid replied in a scowled tone " Master Schester is deep in his studies. He wishes not to be disturbed."

" But it's really important!" whined Elsa, as her bratty composure started to rise. " Please?" she forced herself to say that single word.

" Okay. Right this way, then."

The maid guided Elsa through an opulent marble vestibule into a beautifully adorned living room, exotically lit by a black cobble stone fireplace, large enough to fit three children. The air smelled antediluvian, with faint traces of rosewood, juniper and a fiery aroma of the fire. Against the plain scarlet wallpaper, hung beautiful landscapes and just over the fireplace, a finely brass sculptured eagle stretched outwards, as if preparing for a proud glide.

Walking to the hearth, the maid knelt down and rapped the oak logs with an arm sized, metal crow bar. The earthly fire grew.

The maid stood and patted her skirts " I shall tell Master Schester of your presence. He'll be down in a moment.

Elsa sat on the velvet blue Renaissance couch and nodded. As she stared into the fire, enjoying the wonderful warmth emanating from it, she remembered her father. She knew he would love this kind of room. With rectangular landscapes of wonderful places never imagined, one of which Elsa recognized. The portrait of Chateau Le Memoire before Schester turned it into a neo-gothic manor of his favor. And you would probably wonder how.

Inside the fireplace, two angels served as andirons, their wings, stretching outwards strikingly. In the past, Elsa thought they were wonderful guardians. His father often told her stories about them and how they guide people. However, it was out of Schneider's influence that somehow made her change that idea. " Angels are harbingers of death." Explained Schneider menacingly towards a seven-year-old Elsa. " They took your father away from you. They stole his soul and gave it to God."

" But dad told me angels are guardians." Weakly protested Elsa, trying to stop herself not to resolve in Schneider's firm grasp. " Are they not?"

" No. They grew sick of watching your father working day and night. They took him so that they can get on with their life."

Now, she felt herself reel into guilt. Believing that angels are true and good are for those who have been led into a fake religion. The fond memory gave her a sick pang of hate. She only trusted Schneider because she promised her that he would give her father back to her _when the time comes_…

" Miss Elsa!" a voice called behind her. " I see you request me of something."

Elsa jumped to her feet. The voice came from up the curled marble staircase that snaked down to the first floor. Beneath the shadows, a silhouette slowly emerged. The figure now appeared a little under Schneider's height, and energetically walked down the stairs.

His short and golden blonde hair flexed as he walked. His eyes were a bright blue and his structure seemed small but strong. As the shadows dimmed from his face, the bright fire brought light to his bright demeanor.

" Schester! " Greeted Elsa with a nearly surprised voice.

Schester smiled openly and took a seat next to her " I see you can still remember me?"

" Ah, forget it" waved Elsa, and she once more spoke. " I have a really important question."

" Well, fire away!" laughed Schester stretching a hand to Elsa's small shoulder.

" I feel so in love." Muttered Elsa in a scattered tone. " But I don't know if I really am that fucked up!"

Schester only blinked in surprise. " You're in love?" he laughed, " It's very natural! A demon?"

" Ugh, demons are gross, no way!" protested Elsa hotly as she looked to her side " Promise you won't tell Schneider…" she stretched out her hand only to present her pinky.

" Yes, I'll pinky-shake to that." Schester smiled and stretched his little finger out to shake it with Elsa's.

" You—see." She prepared for a shrill shout " I'm not sure about my _feelings_ for Misaki Taro..."

Schester froze. And he slowly felt his jaw drop a bit. " You _love_ one of Heaven's Fujutsu Five? And the _second_ one at that?"

Elsa nodded. But this time, it felt permanent on how Schester told her. She loved him. She fell in love with her enemy. Suddenly, a burst of feelings eroded within her. Confusion and anger. How is she going to deal with this if Schneider knew?

" Then… It can't be stopped." Schester finally found the words to speak " I can't stop you. All you need to do is hide it. Because if—Schneider knew, you'd be in big trouble."

" I know!" She yelled spitefully. " I just feel so goddamned stupid."

" He's our enemy. In the future, we would have to face him. I'm sorry, but it's going to end tragically." stiffly replied Schester " even if you got fed up and confessed, he's still your enemy and he wouldn't probably care."

_After all those things I called and did to him, he will never care_. She looked up into Schester's waning blue eyes and said, " Thanks for listening to me rambling like a bitch."

Schester only ruffled Elsa's locks in reply._ This is definitely going to be tough…_The German player's face hardened into a steeled and cold expression._ She needs to forget him, otherwise… We're going to have a mole in our defense. Even if she sounds sarcastic and untrue, she can't even tell a white lie._

" You need to forget him." Coldly advised Schester, ridding off his kind and warm demeanor. " It's now or else I will doubt that you would be trusted."

" But—"

" No buts! You're still so young and inexperienced of what love really is!" insisted Schester. " You have a high percent of betraying Schneider! Now, _don't_."

Having heeded Schester's advise, she slowly nodded and stood up. She slowly walks off when she heard Schester say, " It's going to fail in the end. Trust me. I need to stop you now when your feelings are still fresh."

She eyed Schester in a threatening 'yes', and just ran out of the room.

" Love doesn't move that way, Elsa." Frowned Schester as he straightly looked in the warm hearth " Even as I, one of Hell's Fujutsu five…"

Schester eyes dimmed. Being Hell's Fujutsu five is a proud and permanent rank for Satanists. Even if you chose not to be, your world will still be in a constant disaster. Every turn, killing waits. That's what Schneider lectured to him before…

* * *

_"Power of the Lord most benevolent, lend me your pious weapons to vanquish evil! Come forth, Flaming Rapier!"_

Genzo raised his right arm as a codenamed rapier formed in combat. A rapier in flames, Genzo swung it before him in combat. " En garde this, you woman!"

" That's superbly _pathetic_, Genzo!" remarked Sophie ironically, as she easily missed Genzo's first performing thrusts.

For a counter thrust, Sophie folded her hands and smacked Genzo on his cheek—a fiery slap. Genzo instantly fell on the floor and he loudly cursed " damn it!"

Genzo once more stood his ground and clutched his rapier. He yelled as he lunged forward, delivering a long slash on Sophie's shirt. The small embers indicated that her shirt was burning.

" You perverted jerk!" yelled Sophie as she tried to stop the burning. What's left of her shirt, she still managed, for her cleavage is only seen.

She inaudibly chanted as a ball of fire raged forth her hand like a long snake. She thrusts her hand towards Genzo, as the snakelike blaze gushed forth. Genzo's rapier wasn't enough to stop that, when in a lapse of a second, Taro slipped in front of Genzo and quickly made an aquatic like barrier. The blaze disappointedly sizzled against the barrier but the source was powerful to keep the blaze coming.

" Taro!" shouted Genzo with surprise.

With Taro's palm stretched outwards, he struggled his hold and concentrated his power towards his palm. " Go, Genzo! I'll hold her for you! Find a way to defeat her somehow!"

Without hesitation, Genzo nodded. Taro quickly smiled at him then he fully concentrated on the barrier. Genzo withdrawn his sword and then formed a ball of fire on his hands. " I'll signal you when to drop your barrier!"

Taro quickly nodded his head as he felt the water gush forth the barrier powerfully. Genzo gathered all his power to both of the flaming spheres on the palm of his hands. Gradually, the sparks of the flames shifted in a furious position, which is almost ready to be set forth. He readied his stance and then, with the searing pain of losing strength compelled him to shout.

" GO!"

Taro closed his palm and ducked away as Genzo swiftly dashed, his hands faced down on the ground as the flames violently flickered. With a high leap towards a shocked Sophie, he astoundingly waved his hands left and right to release the big spheres of fire.

Sophie winced when she blocked the fire attack with a firewall. The flames grew so much that her eyesight dulled. But as she tried to set off the fire, she can hear shouts coming from the other side. She could only hear muffled voices and without warning, she soon saw a mist frothily gathering in front of her. Like a usable fire extinguisher, the mist gradually dowsed the flames until it slowly formed an ember that's likely to die soon.

But, what welcomed her from Taro's side was a proud Genzo, standing superiorly as the smoke faded. She slowly saw the smirk form on his face and heard him clicking his tongue seductively.

" Well, enough of the damsel in distress act. I thought your good enough to put the fire out yourself!"

Sophie didn't reply and just stood up. She leered disgustedly at Genzo and without warning… She skillfully kicked him _between_ the legs—forcing him to fall down the coal black ground and scream with anguish. " Moron!" she sneered and laughed boisterously.

" _YOU BITCH! GODDAMN YOU TO HELL!"_

Sophie just smirked " Naww! God loves me and I don't deserve to live in a desolate place six feet under us! And hey, how kind of you to give me the last laugh!"

Obscenities started pouring out of Genzo's mouth as Sophie just ignored it. Taro, who was standing at a far place, can hear their argument and Genzo's foul mouth.

" Hee. Genzo really doesn't want to give up!" Taro smiled to himself as he turned around to peek the sparring of Ken and Hyuga against Rose. But seeing Rose's power a while ago, she is _bound_ to win even against those two.

Hyuga panted heavily as he heaved his powerful aura covered hands upwards to pound the ground with thundering strength once more. The hard ground quickly cracked open with an angry fissure towards Rose. But Rose easily evaded the large fissure with a long jump towards the side. But at the instant she landed on the ground, she suddenly caught in the hidden and active energy webbing set down by Ken.

Ken jumped out of his hiding place and using his quick hands, he balled it up and made a pulling action to drain Rose's strength. " Aura draining! Nice thinking, Ken!" commented Hyuga loudly as he genuflected down to rest a bit.

Ken smiled—but it was short-lived as Rose countered with a chain attack of ground smashing combos. Hyuga was too late to leap out for another place as an array of two-inched boulder like bullets shot him across his chest until he finally screamed out in excruciating pain.

" How dare you!" scowled Ken as he emerged from his hiding and deliberately formed his hand into somewhat like a gun as he continuously shot psychic like beams towards Rose. Hyuga took this time to dash across Rose to get behind her.

" Gee, let's see how you two really work together!" bellowed Rose in an excited manner, seeing the two corner her flanks.

Hyuga's head geared ahead with his arms neatly tugging on his sides. Drawing his right arm ahead, he sums up his power and beckoned a large amount of earthen particles to gather. And at the same time on the other side, Ken too, drew his right hand high and gathers up a very large amount of heavenly psychic power. As the two dashed forth, they quickly released the spheres and as the spheres rolled down the ground, it grew bigger and bigger, until they thought they putted too much force that they couldn't clearly see Rose.

" Did… We over do it?" asked Hyuga in a rather amused manner, than being shock.

But much to Hyuga's resentment, Ken only shook his head. " She was expecting that."

True. It was too true. Before them, a big dome like surfaced on the ground. Hyuga gasped seeing it. It was like a huge lump on the ground. Soon, the lump-like dome slowly crumbled—revealing a perfectly safe Rose. And she was apparently amused too.

" I can't believe you guys." She smiled, almost pityingly that made Ken and Hyuga feel as if they've done something embarrassing " Is that the best you can do?"

Taro slowly emerged from the bushes and smiled almost too warmly " It's okay! Me and Genzo also flunked badly."

" And is that something to boast about?" asked Rose and putted her arms in akimbo. " Tsubasa will be facing the toughest challenge—to beat me and Sophie up."

Genzo soon emerged from the bushes, nearly humping due to his condition " No way Tsubasa can defeat the two of you brutes!"

Sophie glared. Even if her shadow was only seen, all of the four can feel her angry aura radiating powerfully. And it was almost too foreboding. As she stepped forth, it was a relief that she didn't resolve to do something out of hand.

" Well, at least we're brutes who can beat the hell out of all four of you." Remarked Sophie understatedly, pointing to Genzo's odd situation of humping awkwardly.

Genzo only turned around and mumbled something inaudible. Soon, they felt another figure join in. Which is of course, the only person who has his Fujutsu Object and is in a well condition.

" Who will I fight first?" he asked, almost too excited to talk.

Rose and Sophie grinned and instantaneously replied " The two of us!"

Taro gritted his teeth and slowly backed towards the bushes along with the three, so that Tsubasa, Rose and Sophie have their hefty space to fight.

" GOOD LUCK TSUBASA!" yelled Taro loudly.

Instantly, Genzo tagged him " BECAUSE YOU'LL NEED IT!"

Ken felt unsure. He hasn't really seen Tsubasa in his powerful form at all. Yet beside him was a really certain Hyuga, knowing that Tsubasa will beat them with one flick of his finger. In a powerful gust of wind, Tsubasa felt his wings hotly rise behind him. The wonderful burst of translucent feathers occurred wonderfully, making the others stare in amazement. It was hard to remember that Tsubasa has his Fujutsu Object with him, thus making him a much more powerful individual to be feared…

" Let's take it to the next level…" smirked Rose, who specially wanted to test out Tsubasa's _real_ power.

Sophie closed her eyes as the fiery flames bursts around her. The flames dangerously danced, as if trying to provoke Tsubasa to come at them first. Tsubasa only shrugged his shoulders as his wings flapped up and down.

Tsubasa didn't move in his place as the wind billowed in fierce strength. Sonic like waves of wind swiftly traversed—all headed forth Rose and Sophie. But, as quick as it is and as scary, it suddenly stopped in front of the two Mikos.

" Let's rock and roll!" Tsubasa yelled at the two, who seemed compelled to attack.

Suddenly, burst of winds surrounded Rose and Sophie but the two firmly held their ground. Sophie felinely escaped the gusts of wind and violently threw burning spheres to Tsubasa. But the teen without moving, easily summoned a violent wind to easily extinguish the spheres. And it did.

After a moment, Rose too got out of Tsubasa's sleek winds and with two hands throttled the ground before him. Tsubasa easily glided—and didn't recognize Sophie's plunging attack.

" ARGH!" screamed Tsubasa, feeling Sophie's sly body burn heavily before him.

The flames grew big and nearly caught Tsubasa's wings aflame. Evidently struggling to make Sophie instantly fall off wasn't easy. He quickly entered the masses of trees and expertly plunged in beneath a few in a nasty and scary way that made Sophie gasp and startle. Only when Tsubasa was daring himself at the moment he saw a very thick tree in front of him. He skillfully took a plotted aim and started diving forth the tree like an insane driver plunging towards a large tree without no escape.

" ARE YOU _CRAZY?_" screamed Sophie, as she felt constrained to let go of Tsubasa's chest.

Tsubasa ignored her as he neared the tree. His swiftness was unmatched, for whenever they passed multitudes of oak trees; both thin and thick branches were instantly shaved off of them. The way Tsubasa flew bore a mark of continuous rows of trees shaved off of their leaves and branches like a path.

Sophie only angrily glanced at Tsubasa when suddenly, a tree branch was caught up in her already torn shirt and she was forcibly torn off Tsubasa. When the Nankatsu Captain was clear, he swiftly ascended beneath the skies and glided across the sun, his wings, shining proudly.

" Damn that boy!" cursed Sophie when Rose already caught up with her.

" Don't get so fussed up, Sophie!" scolded Rose and proudly looked up at Tsubasa " He has a right to be boastful. He has those wings of his to keep him soaring the skies."

Tsubasa stretched his arms vigorously and glided the pacific skies. No pollution, no noise, and absolutely _no_ demons and devils. This is what peace is really like...

At the end, it was decided that Tsubasa won. The teen nearly cleared half of the forest, as the swiftness of his wings grew uncontrollable to stop, as so he explained in a sheepish way to the others.

Taro walked up to Tsubasa and smiled " I can't believe you sometimes, Tsubasa. You really need to control yourself when needed."

Ken added to Taro, also walking near the victorious Tsubasa " Otherwise, you'll grow uncontrollable in power and you might even damage yourself as well as others."

Genzo smiled from the distance, he drew his hand up in thumbs up, to congratulate the boy. _Tsubasa. You really are something different. You're possible to become more than what you are in the past._

Hyuga too can't believe how Tsubasa, soccer prodigy, will become the savior and the holder of the world's fate. He thought he had reached Tsubasa, but every time he thought he was there, he only recognized the road was still far off. It inspired him to train as hard as he could.

The training quickly passed the time to dusk. All the five's prolonged willpower and vigorous stamina was drained off. All of their powers were not yet tested that much, but they proved themselves tough. It was only then Maria finally appeared.

" I see the five of you are done." She smiled to everyone. " Sophie, Rose, I guess you have done a good job of training them in their first day."

" Well, they are willing!" grinned Rose as Sophie only sulked in deep, muttering a few inaudible words while clutching her torn shirt.

Tsubasa's wings slowly faded as he stepped forth to speak " Train us hard, okay? We all want to be powerful in White Magic. Because we're Heaven's Fujutsu Five!"

All four of the teens smiled proudly as they shot looks at Tsubasa, who grinned happily.

" Okay. You guys, rest up for the night. You may find your meals in your respective rooms." Said Maria in a neat and ordered tone.

" Yes!" Tsubasa and the others answered immediately.

As the five's silhouette's faded against the shadows and the distance, Maria finally turned her head towards Rose and Sophie. She sternly spoke " Sir Marques and Matsuyama are resting at the fifth floor in the tenth room to the right. Yuuki is caring for them in the meantime."

" Well, glad they're fine." Spoke Sophie sarcastically, while eyeing the Tower of Babel intently.

" So how are the five?"

" So far, so good." Explained Rose shortly " They still need a few more weeks to train. But as far as I'm concern, Tsubasa's an all round expert!"

" Goodness, if you saw how he dealt with the forest—he was good!" nearly groaned Sophie apparently recognizing the teen as _something else_.

" Still!" Maria fumed fussily " Tsubasa needs to have the same training as his comrades. Teamwork is an important essential in this case!" her voice resounded strictly " I don't _care_ how he dealt with the forest, I just want him to be in his feet in helping others!"

Sophie and Rose were wise to stay silent after being lectured by Maria. They too soon followed up with the others in military silence as their feet only resounded.

* * *

In hell, Schneider gloriously stepped down the marble staircase, his blue military suit, donned in a most exquisite manner.

Down across the floor were Elsa, Schester and Baphomet, waiting the now second highest person they knew and needed to respect.

" We are finally united!" praised Schneider as he stood before the three " And the only person missing is our dear Lucifer."

Elsa smirked evilly " And then…"

" We will soon…" followed Schester, his voice also seemingly sinister.

Baphomet ended the statement " Triumph over those Heaven's Fujutsu five!"

Schneider smirked as if victor was already knocking on their door. _I'll kill you, Wakabayashi Genzo… I'll dowse myself in your blood and drink 'til I'm satisfied…_

And then, the room filled with a deathly silence. The four slowly turned their heads to the two main doors opening… a burst of imposing fear aroused beneath it.

_And Death slowly walked in the dome… Bearing the name… Lucifer, the fallen angel._

To be continued…

A/N: finally finished a long chapter. Hehe, what an understatement of Lucifer.

I'm sure you can get Ken's power form how he performs his attacks!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Dark Trance

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Dark Trance_

…

Unknowing days have passed since Tsubasa and his companions have started to train within the grounds of the Tower of Babel. And unexpected as it has been, the days turned into weeks, and the week has passed into a full month. The Mikos have substantially trained Heaven's Fujutsu five hard and in immediate precision. And at the end of the month, Maria has only proved to them that Matsuyama and his godfather have been staying inside the Tower of Babel under their noses. The five only guffawed at the explanation so much that it has forced Maria to summon both of them.

At the very hall where they first met the other four Mikos, were greeted with full décor and magnificent lights. At the end of the room were both Matsuyama and Marques in wide grins.

" I have no doubts about you, Tsubasa. You really are something else than a soccer player." Laughed Matsuyama with mild sarcasm etched on his solid voice.

Marques raced across the room in a brisk fashion and extended a hand to Tsubasa " I'm so happy to see Heaven's Fujutsu five in one place! I am Matsuyama's godfather, Louquère Marques."

Tsubasa's jaw dropped and he blushingly extended his hand to shake Marques' " Well, I'm happy to see the famed symbologist I read about!"

Taro choked in shock and repeated Tsubasa in surprise " Marques! That famed symbologist! I saw your name in the books too!"

Genzo only chuckled " Your books are really something worth learning, sir."

Marques politely smiled at Genzo and replied " That's what makes time traveling significant and not troubling."

Ken raised his eyebrow and asked in interest " You _time-traveled_?"

" Isn't time traveling a forbidden magic, banned to be released in the books let alone to be used?" added Hyuga with a wild intellect for remembering a small part within a book he once read.

Marques nodded " Yes. Actually, I was the one who banned time traveling. But not for personal gain or evil plots. I only did it to make time safe and inaccessible."

_Yeah. It would be something if you knew how to time travel._ Thought Matsuyama as he indulged himself by looking at the rather strained art that filled the wall. " Maria, I didn't know you have a thing for Agnus Dei…"

Maria flushed as she turned her head towards the side. Tsubasa rushed next to Matsuyama to take a glance at the portrait of an Agnus Dei.

" Isn't Agnus Dei an image of a lamb with a halo?" asked Genzo, putting the knowledge to work.

Taro too went to look at the portrait. " Agnus Dei." He stated, " Is a liturgical prayer addressing Christ as Savior. It represents a lamb often with a halo and a banner and cross."

" Ahem…" Maria cleared her voice loud enough to catch everyone's attention. " I do hope you refrain from the rather crude art and listen to me."

Ken and Hyuga looked at each other before shooting a confused look at Maria. " Err, what's up?" asked a puzzled Hyuga.

" Me and the other Mikos are going to give you some few announcements. Let's go to the dome immediately." She ordered blandly before turning around and walking away.

As the others looked at Tsubasa, the teen only shrugged his shoulders and started walking in her direction. Taro followed, then Ken, then Hyuga, and Genzo who reluctantly dragged his feet.

Marques only grabbed Matsuyama's shoulder when he nearly followed them. The boy shot a look of question, when Marques answered it with a shake of a head.

" It's their business, Matsuyama. Let's just wait for them here."

As the six walk down the darkened corridors, Genzo instantaneously made his hand spark a golden glint of fire as they walked down.

" It's cold down here." Remarks a shivering Hyuga, who was suspecting they were going in a dome inside the tower.

Maria only replied, " It's really cold here."

" Want me to lower it down?" grinned Tsubasa, plotting to make the air hotter like walking down in the middle of the desert.

Genzo only sneered in oddity" Don't think about it, Tsubasa. I know what you're planning."

After a few minutes of tireless walking, they arrived at two white paneled doors. Grabbing the two golden knobs, Maria swung the door open and walked inside. Tsubasa, who followed, gaped at the surrounding area.

The high ceilings bore wondrous paintings of angels with wings and holy crosses. The area was wide like a soccer field and the array of pillars rose high up. At the front of the area, an elevated part was protruding from the ground in successive steps. The four Mikos were seen there and they somehow beckoned the five to come nearer. Maria, who just came, stood alongside the four.

Without further hesitation, Tsubasa and the others ran towards the front—hoping for some miracle or happening to befall.

" Tsubasa, Taro, Genzo, Hyuga and Ken." Announced Adelle once they were already at the knees of the elevated portion. " You are hereby announced by God to protect the world from its infamous enemy, Lucifer, and Hell's Fujutsu five."

Yuuki wavered before speaking " We now will announce that you are given the missions to verify and pursue the other four Fujutsu Objects before Hell will destroy them."

" These objects are, the Tears of the Holy, the Tiara of Glory, the Cuffs of Strength, and the Eyes of the Wise." Stated Sophie wryly.

Rose then, spoke after Sophie " To confirm of your arrival to the real world, you will be given your official uniforms."

And as the Mikos expected, Tsubasa gasped in surprise " We have uniforms?"

" For what exactly?" spoke Genzo in utter disbelief. " I mean, how would the people react seeing priest wannabe's in robes?"

Maria spoke through gritted teeth " You will wear them whether you like it or not! It is similar to recognizing a priest in the middle of a large crowd."

Ken gaped a bit before stating what he exactly heard " So we're going to _wear_ priest robes?"

Rose shot a look of amusement before she answered, " Not exactly priest robes. Yuuki, will you gladly give it to them?"

Yuuki nodded and stepped forth. She closed her eyes and quickly snapped her finger. And then the area was flooded in a luminous blue aura…

The five were being surrounded in a wondrous sense of peace and serenity. And before they knew what was happening, their old clothes were unknowingly switched into new ones. And then, the light dimmed.

The silence of surprise overcame the five as their bespoke uniforms stood out with pride.

It was in fact, a black leather turtleneck inside a priest like robe. It's similar to a zipped up blue coat that reached down to the ankles. Hidden inside the coat's draping tails were well-pressed navy blue pants, nearly the color of a state general. Highly fine clothed white gloves covered their firm hands. Even the shoes were made with originality, for the pressed fact that the holy cross was emblazoned on its head.

Maria smiled at their baffled expressions " You all look handsome in those, frankly."

" Handsome?" chortled Genzo with sarcasm " I—We look like some religious priests going to war!"

Tsubasa only bit his lip as his face tinted pink with gratification. " It's a very wonderful uniform, Maria."

Hyuga chuckled at Ken who also turned into an impressive color of red. " Holy, Ken! You look—"

" Cute." Laughed Taro in a frank tone marked with sense. As much as Ken denied the thought, it felt too true.

Sophie spoke in a hush tone, almost to nobody "… I guess they'll be off after this."

But, Rose heard her. Instead of laughing, she nodded " But they'll be learning more of magic once they're out there, facing the _real danger_."

Sophie nodded. As much as she hated to admit, she felt sad, seeing them off too soon. Only a single month has passed and there was too much to learn. But so little time was approved because of the impending danger that will befall the world. The boys need to get out there soon, before all hell breaks loose. And hell itself, will be much more evil and diabolic than the earlier release of events… The holy war…

After being handed the clothes, the five left off without Maria or the other four Mikos. And Tsubasa can't help but feel a weird feeling drench within him. Like they weren't going to see the Mikos after this meeting… _Their faces were sad…_ Thought Tsubasa as he slowly closed the doors behind him. _Why do I feel like this is final?_

As the doors closed behind Tsubasa, the five looked despondent with glory…

Maria smiled grimly… " Ladies, our work is finally done."

" So soon?" spoke a worried Yuuki, who trembled beneath the cold.

But Adelle nodded, also feeling the tinge of concern within her. " Yes, Yuuki. This is the only mission God gave to us…"

Rose felt the grave tears fighting their way out. " Dear God, just bless those guys… please…"

The devastated Sophie dowsed herself in her sadness as she felt the last thing she's going to feel… After fifteen years of being alive, they are going back to the place they once savored… The place where God summoned them…

" Farewell… Tsubasa Oozora." Smiled Maria…

And then, the five Mikos gradually faded into the ethereal light… The Gateways to Heaven… 

Across the hall, Tsubasa felt heavy without reason. His heart began to beat heavily as he took a fast glance back at the door.

" What's wrong, Tsubasa?" asked the concerned Taro, who also turned his head to the door.

" I thought." Tsubasa pressed, " I thought I just heard Maria…"

" I think it's just your head hallucinating." Spoke Hyuga as he shot a glance at the cringing Tsubasa.

The kneeling teen shrugged as he slowly stood up. And then, they headed for the hallways, where Matsuyama and Marques awaits their arrival…

…

Matsuyama fought the urge to laugh. Biting his lip, he instead coughed up a phrase " Good clothes."

Genzo peered at the Furano Captain and sneered " Yeah right… Religious and military combined."

Marques leaned in and cleared his throat " Maria told me of your situation, and I'll be shipping all of you back to Japan to start your journey. I'll have Matsuyama stay with me in the meantime."

"And what? Drone on magic you never taught me over the years?" Matsuyama inquired in a rather excited voice. But, his joy fell " No… I have to see if Yoshiko is still okay…"

" Miss Yoshiko Fujisawa?" asked the amazed Marques, which made a few heads turn. " I _am_ right! The two of you really are sweet hearts!"

Matsuyama pressed hotly " UNCLE! Jeez, not in front of my friends!"

" Too, too true." Stated Genzo sardonically, that made Matsuyama glared bitterly.

" I see you're willing to have another eye patch! DON'T WORRY, WAKABAYASHI…" grimly sneered Matsuyama "… I'll have one implanted on that smug face of yours!"

" Matsuyama!" scolded Marques in an angry voice. " Don't deny what is true!"

But the boy only rolled his eyes, as the others stifled laughs of humor. " Anyways, let's go, Mr. Marques." Stated Tsubasa with excitement as Marques prepares to do a chant.

"_Thee dimension against evil, bow before my will—Rise!"_

A luminous circle started forming under them. It flickered with power and intensity and then with one swoop of aerial power and a few irregular strikes of sparks… they disappeared.

* * *

_Florence, Capital city of the Region Tuscany, Italy._

It was a bizarre night in the city streets of Florence. The government has still not cleared the trials of the passed day's happenings. The streets were filled with noiseless anger and melancholy of the passed events. Even if a month has passed, the thought was still clear like it was yesterday. Empty streets were doused with silence, and some were even beyond repair. Rows of houses were down on the ground and were clearly damped with rain. Water was everywhere, flooding half of Florence.

The blond haired soccer player frowned at what lay before him. Once the soccer field for the Italians was now a morgue for the dead carcasses. His frown worsened when he tried to visualize what happened to his other teammates who he tried to find over the weeks that passed.

_The world is in total chaos._ Mused Gino Hernandez, as his frown became an emotional stress for a certain craving to play soccer. But, whom was he going to play with if his teammates were now missing? Worse… dead.

Turning around, he headed once more to the hospital, trying to forget the sordid smell of the dead bodies and horrible sight of it decomposing. Flailing his feet against the rubble, he ignored the upcoming rallies about the government, being stingy as always. But, as he headed down the intersection, he noticed an odd and familiar blur in the distance…

_Magic…? Here in Florence?_ Gino inwardly gasped and quickly hid beneath upturned asphalt cement to his left. Quietly, he leaned above to take separate peeks.

…

" Thanks, Sir Marques!" smiled Tsubasa as he and the four leaped out of the beaming circle.

Marques smiled back at Tsubasa and waved " This is where your journey will start, Tsubasa. I've heard a lot of rumors about the Tears of the Holy hidden in Florence, Tuscany."

Tsubasa nodded and replied back " Thanks for the information, Sir."

" Good luck, guys…" said Matsuyama as he arrived to the edge of the circle to see them one last time. " I'll be waiting for you guys when the journey's over!"

All of them nodded to Matsuyama who kept smiling triumphantly, as the circle beneath the rubble started to fade along with Matsuyama and Marques.

It was no surprise that before them, the two disappeared in a magnificent whiff of air.

The silence of the night rung against the streets as the five gaped at their surroundings. The crumbling streets bore large cracks and overturned cars, while the houses appeared either burned or lay crumbled beneath the ground. But what caught their senses was a figure's aura, emanating behind them… Powerful, but not evil.

Instantaneously, the five leap in a stark somersault before facing the figure delved within the shadows, which stood before them, immobile, but surely basking within their reach. The figure chastely smiled to himself and with a roll of a pebble on the front of his shoe, he kicked the pebble towards Tsubasa, who caught it deftly with his right hand.

" Who are you!" called Tsubasa, and then threw the pebble aside.

The figure moved out of the shadows and spoke " Someone worth none of your concern…"

Genzo growled as a whirl of fire grew on his hand " WHO ARE YOU!"

" Your future enemy in soccer, Gino Hernandez of the broken down Italian Team…" scowled Gino as he further moved in front of them.

Ken gasped " Gino? _The_ Gino Hernandez?"

Hyuga irately pointed at Gino and harshly yelled " You… What did you hear? What did you see!"

" Nothing more or less." Gino shrugged and glanced at them " Just the five of you speaking of Italy's spiritual treasure… That you will never lay your hands on."

" Why—you!" growled Genzo as he nearly prepared to leap an aggressive attack on Gino, which is stopped by both Ken and Hyuga vying with the strength of the driven goalkeeper.

" We will get the Tears of the Holy, Gino." protested Taro who moved up front with eyes full of faith. Gino only replied a look of uncertainty.

" The treasure has not been discovered ever since the last time it was used!"

" And we will get it back! Because we are Heaven's Fujutsu five!" insisted Tsubasa who moved next to Taro to easily support his friend.

Gino only glanced down and spoke " I see. Good luck then."

Ken tapped Tsubasa's shoulder and impassively advised " I think we should start searching, Tsubasa."

The boy nodded at Ken and uneasily spoke to Gino " We've better go."

" So soon?" edged Gino with a hollow smile " Do you even know where to go from here?"

Hyuga gritted his teeth and seethed " You're wasting our time." Heaving a breath, he continued " Well, Tsubasa? You're leading this time."

Tsubasa smiled thoughtfully " Umm, sure. You can start by telling us what happened?"

Gino's breath caught. " You mean—" he sounded incredulous " You _didn't_ know what on earth's happening? Have you been in another dimension or something!"

The five shot looks, but Ken simply answered " More or less."

Gino gave them a flabbergasted look before he spoke.

* * *

" _Schneider…_"

Schneider bowed low before looking up to him proudly " Yes, my Lord?"

Lucifer shot deathly dull looks around him. Long black mane fell down across his shoulders until his waist, with a cuff clamping at the end. His eyes stood in a blood red trance. With skin white like a ghost, this is one of Lucifer's many forms… A fallen angel of God. His black wings emerged healthily behind him that was extremely bigger looking than of Tsubasa's gloriously white wings.

Before speaking, Lucifer's hailed glance was greeted by the others, who so immediately bowed with loyalty. He spoke " _The enemies… are out, Schneider. Hunt them down…_"

" _And kill them all…_"

Schneider bowed low once more, as he proudly spoke back " You will be followed, my Lord."

Lucifer's lustrous bloodshot eyes gazed at Schneider's ambitious blue ones. Suddenly, he turned around and started to walk silently towards the door. "_… One last favor…._"

Schneider rose to his feet and looked intently at Lucifer, wondering what it could be.

" _Give Heaven's Fujutsu Objects to me…_" spoke Lucifer in a bloodcurdling voice " _I trust that you won't fail…_"

Schneider's eyes rose " My Lord—Oozora Tsubasa's Object's already—"

" _Isn't it obvious that I want the remaining!_" scowled Lucifer, as his devilish demeanor rose.

Without warning, Lucifer departed from the doors in a whiff of his terrible and engulfing aura. Schneider inwardly twitched, as he gave looks to his mates. " Let's go, now. The five are probably in Italy by now…"

Schester admittedly responded, " Kill them? They're meaningless by now, because Tsubasa's the only one who holds his Fujutsu Object!"

" Schester's right, Schneider." Spoke Baphomet as he gave a glance at the blonde haired player " Wait until they finally found the object, then we strike. It's a big possibility that the object will be found by the one who is destined to have it."

" You mean destined to _die_…" scowled Elsa who gripped her flute tightly "… Italy's Fujutsu… The Tears of the Holy…"

Schester manifested a terribly angered face " Are you _implying_ to something, Elsa?"

The eight-year-old startlingly shook her head " No." she straightly answered.

Schneider arched an eyebrow at their conversation, but he shrugged it off, seeing how Schester immediately ended it with a foreboding glare. " Let's move out. I'm afraid Lord Lucifer is still picking up the strength for his arrival to the world."

The three nodded and replied instantly " Yes!"

And with a headstrong and ruthless face, Schneider briskly walked out with the three tagging behind him…

_The time has arrived… _Schneider smirked devilishly while licking his lips greedily.

_The world will bow before Hell's Fujutsu five!_

To be continued…

A/N: Gino-san is familiar with magic (I do hope you noticed!). And well, Lucifer speaks in full Italics! The Mikos are well—something else, I do hope you forgive deaths! And, I dearly hope you can familiarize yourself with their uniforms! And then, that's all!

Last reminder, please **read my notes** tagging at the end of the chapters (you know why!)! And, please review!


	12. First Hunt

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_First Hunt_

…

_Hell's Fujutsu five… Radically similar to Heaven's Fujutsu five. Only bearing the pessimistic and hostile composure and its leader is God's adversary. Lucifer, the legendary fallen angel of God. He was last sealed at the moment Christ died on the cross to save the world. Now in the weakest form of the seven deadly sins, Lucifer vied for freedom and eradicated numerous people in various ways… With the deadly avarice, the cause of World War II, the growth of female abuses, with Lust. He caused so much trouble over the years that passed. And all of that was paid by his release…_

_It was now Heaven's turn to strike against Hell and to eradicate Lucifer and seal him to his grave. All of this fell in the hands of five chosen teens. And they will lead the world out of the darkness shrouded over the years… _

…

" What have I done…?"

Tsubasa gasped as he landed on his knees, engulfed with his own sanity. _I've nearly destroyed the world… I've killed six million innocent civilians… I can't believe it… Sanae… oh God, Sanae… I hope you're…_

A hand landed on his shoulder, and an angelic voice reverberated around him " Tsubasa, this is not only your fault…"

" But look!" Tsubasa emerged from his thoughts and feebly stood " This is what we get in exchange for saving the world! What are we going to save now?"

Genzo harshly answered this " You idiot! We are still starting to save the world! This is what God did! Those who have to die died!" he gritted his teeth and angrily added " And I believe that those who are closest were still alive! Don't judge something just by looking at the exterior, Tsubasa! You of all people should've learned that by now!"

" Yeah, Tsubasa." Nodded Hyuga "God just whacked the world, telling them there is still hope banging at their front door."

Ken added in kind " Everyone home is still safe, and I feel it. God isn't that brutal enough, Tsubasa."

" Guys…" moaned Tsubasa, his eyes, getting its normal radiance " What will I do without all of you?"

Gino smiled and finally spoke " I learned magic when I visited my grandmother who's a witch. She taught me every time I came home from school. She even trusted me the secret of the Fujutsu. She told me to explain when the _real_ time comes."

Ken briefly repeated making him clear" So you mean, this is the _time_?"

Gino nodded, giving a slight jiggling from his pocket. " See here?" he grabbed the trinket lying within his pocket, and he stretched it out in front of them.

A white and translucent pearl radiated beautifully. It was clear and serene looking like a teardrop. But it was both firmly solid and obviously frail to be dropped.

" I've kept this little pearl for nearly nine years." Gino explained " My grandmother gave this to me and told me to guard this with my life. And I did. Now, I guess it's time I should hand it to the one destined to find the Tears of the Holy."

Gino surprisingly stepped in front of Taro, who courageously nodded at Gino. The Italian player then grabbed Taro's hand and propped the pearl on his gloved palm. " I'm handing it to you now." Smiled Gino " Take care of it, —err…"

" Taro, Taro Misaki" chuckled the lighthearted teen as he held up the pearl " Don't worry. I'll take really good care of it, as you did."

Genzo chortled a laugh and spoke " Jeez, are we done yet? Come on; let's drag Mr. Big shot here and let him lead us to the Fujutsu Object!"

Hyuga seethed in a harsh laugh and peered at Genzo " I'm sure you can lessen the ironic jokes, you pyromaniac!"

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HEARTLESS STUBBORN JACK ASSED PYROMANIAC!"

Ken's eye twitched spastically " Hyuga didn't say that much—or was it just a twist of your odd composure, Genzo?"

Tsubasa sniggered a smile and spoke to Gino " I take it that you _exactly_ knew where the Fujutsu Object is, right?"

Gino shrugged " Well… It was actually bizarre. You see Florence's outskirts has been deeply flooded. Not less than twenty feet… And it just happened to rise and rise until it stopped and nearly flooded half of the city. That was _a month ago_ until now. My grandmother told me about this _four years ago_ at her deathbed." He stopped short " She _predicted_ what was going to happen…"

Ken's eyes widened. _I see. I guess I'm not the only one who can predict… _Hyuga picked up the sense that Ken wasn't telling them something. " Ken, did the same happened to you?"

Ken glanced down and shakes his head. " Sorry. I didn't predict _this_…"

Tsubasa furrowed his eyebrow and just sighed, " Let's go now."

…

While walking across the town, they came across some of the most devastating things they've ever seen. Like the Fountain of Neptune, it was nearly destroyed by the flooding. The city streets were half flooded with water. Gino decided not to pass the soccer field anymore, knowing it would just shock the living life out of Tsubasa and his friends.

It was almost half an hour when they reached the border of Florence. The rain slowly hailed as the water wavered in front of them, high and rather ferocious…

Tsubasa's eye twitched at the sight of the river " I think it's overflowing."

Taro bravely stepped forth of Tsubasa and exclaimed, " I'll go first."

" But Taro—" Genzo was cut when Taro swiftly dived without hesitation. " Taro…"

Tsubasa gazed at Genzo and softly mumbled, " This is Taro's mission. Since the Fujutsu Object picked him…"

But then, before the four were able to dive, bullets were heard in front of them…

" What the fu—!" Hyuga inwardly gasped.

Ken quickly made his karate stance and exclaimed with suspicion" It's them, Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa's wings instantly rose up with resentment. In front of him were four illuminating shadows. One of those is Schneider's, with his gargantuan gauntlets dripping with sizzling lava.

" Holy…" gasped Gino as he was suddenly leaned back by Ken and Hyuga.

Genzo's eyes narrowed with extreme hatred and he growled " _Schneider_!"

Schneider maliciously smirked " Oh, hello, dogs."

Genzo's whole aura devastatingly burned with fire as his sparks exploded from his gloved hands. " God isn't forgiving today, Schneider…"

" And so is Lord Lucifer…" he eerily spoke and then landed down with the others.

" Baphomet!" yelled Ken and Hyuga in caution.

" You…" spoke Tsubasa; eyeing the small girl at Schneider's right side " You're the one who—"

" It's Elsa, you bastard!" scowled Elsa as she displayed her Fujutsu Object, the Flute of Requiem. She nearly faltered when she looked at each and every one of her enemies. _Where's Taro?_

Baphomet also stretched out his Fujutsu Object. The Shattered Necromancy, in the form of a book. The unknown figure also stood out which Genzo only familiarized above all.

" Sch-Holy Shit, Schester! You're one of them!" growled Genzo in anxiety as he stared at the boy.

" So-so, Genzo." Schester playfully smiled and he stretched out his knuckle in poise. On his wrist displayed his Fujutsu Object, The Demon's Brace.

" That's not fair, Schneider!" yelled out Tsubasa, looking at the four " You all have your Fujutsu Objects!"

" Sorry?" smirked Schneider " I guess nothing is fair in war, Tsubasa!"

Hyuga angrily growled and aimed for his front, which is Schester " I can't believe you _bastards_!"

Schester only smiled when Hyuga was only inches from edging a powerful kick at Schester. Hyuga basically knew he could overpower the German player… But. Schester was just much more powerful.

" Idiot." Teased Schester as he grabbed Hyuga's leg and easily threw him back to the ground. Hyuga's crash bore out a large dent on the ground, but the tiger was secure even with the intensity of the power.

" DAMNIT!" growled Hyuga furiously glaring at Schester.

Tsubasa edged a look at Hyuga to stop. Then the teen glared at all the four. " You will be stopped here."

And then the battle rages on… Magical death bouts were exchanged and aura blows were dealt. Head to head combat fused with Black and White Magic, and magical powers fought with extreme danger…

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Taro stopped dead as the water currents before him calmed. With the Air bubble spell in the form of a large bubble surrounding the Taro's head, he was able to breathe under water with care. _Where are Tsubasa and the others?_

Diving down, Taro resumed in his search. But he has a problem. Due to the impurity of the water, his sight was narrowed to nil. Taro rolled his eyes and moved on. He knew he didn't have that much power to make the whole canal pure with water.

_Odd though._ Taro kept pondering for a few seconds at his White Magic reaction. The vibe was eerily powerful as if it was just a foot near. But every time he glances back, he only sees the brown mud. Shrugging it off, he suddenly notices a cold shiver every time he moves forward.

When suddenly, a waving current pulled him forward and he finds himself staring face to face with a dark cove. _Are my eyes fuzzy?_ Mused Taro in puzzlement at the moment he saw a few shrouded beams stretching forward from within the cove. The beams were beckoning the boy to go in.

Taro heaved a sigh and waded against the waves, only after a few minutes, he escaped within the large opening of the cove where he saw the radiating beams—unaware of the shadow following behind him…

He gasped at what lay before him. The clear blue pacific waters were stilled and serene while the aquamarine colored ground lay perfectly smooth and unblemished. At the moment he struck his head out, the contact of the bubble with the air made the bubble instantly pop. Fortunate for Taro, there was air within the sighted underwater cove.

" Unbelievable…" the boy gasped with astonishment.

The waters were reflecting on the cave's hollow dome as an unknown beam of light illuminated the cove. On the near end of the cove, was a large table like rock. On the rock was a canister. Residing within the canister, Taro can't clearly see. Moving up front, his eyes widened at the sight of tear like spheres at the size of real tears. It was serenely glowing like diamonds. But, Taro didn't reach out for the canister as he quickly scented an unknown substance shielding the canister.

" It can't be…" Taro leaned forth to smell " Ethanol… An ethanol canister protecting the Fujutsu Object—how uncanny can they get?"

" History can get as complex as you have never imagined…"

Taro's hair at the back of his neck stood. The voice was familiarly…small and…fear induced…

Ever so slowly, he turned around.

" You…" recalled Taro, trying hard to quench the fear. " You're that girl…"

" Tch." Elsa smirked forcibly, her voice was dry as was her motive for being there" It's Elsa, Misaki Taro…"

Without warning, Taro stood in his battle poise, his teeth was palpably gritted " Well, Elsa." He exclaimed to her, his pure and confident voice reverberating the cove " Let's fight."

" No, wait!" she held back without thinking—But Taro wasn't stopping. She finally screamed _" STOP, GODDAMNIT!"_

Taro froze in mid stance and choked " What? Why?"

" Stop, Taro…" She cursed inwardly at her mention of his first name " I just—can't!"

The teen stood straight and replied coolly " Can't what? We're enemies, Elsa."

" I know!" she yelled back rudely, but suddenly calmed " I… can't…"

_Even if you got fed up and confessed, he's still your enemy and he wouldn't probably care…_

Elsa suddenly dove on Schester's most influential sentence she heard him speak. Stretching her flute, she exclaimed in a dangerous tone " I've got my Fujutsu Object with me…" she poignantly stares down the floor " Move, and I'll kill you."

_Oh, darn. _Thought Taro with shock. _I forgot she had her Fujutsu Object! I'm no match!_

Elsa slowly circled Taro to be able to reach the canister. " This canister… You say it contains ethanol?"

Taro slightly nodded while raising both of his hands up high. _Wait_. He paused to look at a hollow pearl shape engraving just below the canister's hold. _The canister should be evaporating due to the air, but what keeps it from doing so?_

After thinking for a few seconds, he comes up with a conclusion… _volatile if touched_… mused Taro as he slightly bulged in his place. Elsa quickly armed herself " DON'T MOVE, MISAKI TARO!"

Taro remained silent as he gazed at Elsa. _Calm the enemy to make sure no one gets hurt_… " Everything's going to be okay, Elsa…" _for goodness Christ's sake, I hope an eight-year-old will still care to listen_…

Elsa shot alarmed looks at Taro while she readies her mouth near the flute's mouthpiece " SHUT UP! I'M GOING TO PLAY IT IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP!"

Taro had no other choice. He desperately runs forward, as Elsa began to play…

* * *

Tsubasa clashed deftly with Schneider in mid air… The furious attacks kept playing back and forth, but it seemed that Tsubasa was near the losing streak… Powerful punches breaking his defense as Schneider's gauntlets were enormous in size. And what's more terrible is that Tsubasa still doesn't know what Schneider's power is.

" Give up, Tsubasa!" growled Schneider as he managed to evade an upcoming punch from the opposing teen.

Tsubasa struggled to keep up as his wings dodged the violent chained combos. How was he able to sneak in an attack while Schneider kept coming at him? When suddenly… for a brief…a very brief moment… He was able to feel…

The wind…

Tsubasa smiled and quickly fell back on purpose. As he dived down the ground with Schneider coming at him, the wind furiously billowed that made Schneider falter for a second. " GOTCHA!" Grinned Tsubasa while he aggressively tackles Schneider down.

A series of Tsubasa's attacks successively putted Schneider to the point of drawing excessive blood, and at the mere point of a kick across the face would've been able to bring him down. But, Schneider didn't waver down.

" TSUBASAAA!" growled Schneider while spitting his blood to the ground.

As the two were still in a melee, the others clashed powerfully with the enemies. And even if Heaven's Fujutsu five are still unequipped of their Fujutsu Objects, their trying their best to hold on until Taro springs out alive.

" Damn, damn, damn, DAMN YOU!" scowled Genzo as he leaped towards Schester, in a blazing kick.

But Schester easily evades it. He smiles teasingly and grabs Genzo's leg, and with an inhuman force, he swings the scathed goalkeeper down the ground. " Gee, I'm afraid you're 999,999,999,999 years too early to be fighting me, Wakabayashi."

" SHUT THE FUCK UP, SCHESTER!" cursed Genzo as he instantaneously summoned dozens and dozens of fiery spheres, and commanded them to explode on impact with Schester.

Schester easily dodged a few spheres with only a few movements. " How amateur can you people get!" he laughed humorously at the ticked off Genzo, who grew extremely furious at every passing second.

But suddenly, a big shadow grew behind the unaware Schester. Schester quickly turned around but was too late to stop the violent upward kick of Hyuga. The upward kick nearly broke Schester's jaw, which awkwardly made the German player spit a pool of blood.

" Nice going, Hyuga!" grinned Genzo as he beckoned Hyuga to help him up.

The Tohou Captain just rolled his eyes " That isn't my best yet! That cocky Schester just got lucky."

Over at the rear end, Baphomet and Ken are battling it over. Exploding psybeams and black beams emanated all over. It was a deft battle of speed.

Instead of taunting and standing, Ken used a number of his expert moves in karate and what he had learned for the past few weeks. But Baphomet was no easy opponent. So far, it was Ken who was avoiding the dangerous attacks. He also noticed from Tsubasa, Genzo, and Hyuga's battles, their opponents never used that much power from their Fujutsu… _Do they think we're that weak!_ Thought Ken angrily, as his calm composure subsided. " I'll teach them how to deal with us!"

Ken jumped to the front as Baphomet leaped back to the side, wondering what on earth Ken's doing. Odd that Ken was just standing there with both of his eyes closed shut. God-knows-what Ken's thinking…

As Baphomet slowly stepped forth, a low and white beam radiated from the ground into what seems to be a circle. "What the—"

Baphomet was cut immediately at the lapse of that second. His body went numb with pain. It took him a while to process what's happening to him. An array of hands started to swell the surrounding. And then, he knew what Ken was doing. His eyes were still fully closed while he was doing the attack. And before his last strike, Ken's hands switched positioning and then with a speedy kick, Baphomet was thrown over at the piles of rubble.

Ken slowly opens his eyes and smiles while superiorly poses " That's a combination of jujitsu and magic… So please." His smile broadens " Don't underestimate Heaven's Fujutsu five!"

Baphomet slowly escaped from the rubble and heaved a sigh " So what? Hell's Fujutsu five can still take you all out!"

The ground suddenly trembled dangerously, making the four close up on each other… Tsubasa knew to take caution, for Hell's Fujutsu five were about to use their Objects, obviously outnumbering Tsubasa's team.

" I hope you're ready, Tsubasa…" murmured Genzo to Tsubasa, who makes them form a circle so that their backs were guarded.

Hyuga scoffs " I can't believe this, we outnumber them 4-3 but we still aren't enough!"

" By the way…" speaks Ken " Where's Gino?"

Tsubasa's eyes widened " Oh gosh, Gino!" the teen points at the corner.

At the farthest corner, Gino was seen desperately absorbing the ground's aura and also takes Tsubasa's cover. Tsubasa then knew what Gino planned. The teen quickly flaps his wings into distorted wind currents to muddle Schneider's, Baphomet's, and Schester's sights and footing.

_Taro, I hope you hurry up! _Prayed Tsubasa as he powerfully bursts into radiating waves of bright lights.

* * *

In an aerial flip, Taro dives forth into the water. Elsa growls, knowing that the water is Taro's main element and is also her weakness, since her flute doesn't penetrate its deep depths.

Just within the water, Taro summons jumbo-sized spheres and violent fountains to throw or even drown Elsa for a while. He is of course aware that he is against a little girl, so he decided to take it a little easy. The waters he commanded easily obeyed and sprung out of the waters and sprayed throughout the cove in devious fountains.

It was only after a while; Taro slowly came out and grabbed the pearl out of his pocket. He dashed forth towards the canister when suddenly, Elsa's flute played into his ears.

" ARGH!" screamed Taro, as the pain and agony wafted within him, striking excruciating blows within his head.

Elsa is also pained to hear Taro scream to his very soul. She slowly kneels before him and looks at him. She finds it a surprise that even in pain, Taro was very striking.

" Stop it, Elsa! I, Tsubasa, Genzo, Hyuga and Ken want to save the world! That's why—that's why…" Taro moans in pain once more as his hands moved up to his temples, eagerly rubbing it, and hoping the pain would fade.

Elsa bites her lip and responds " And we want it to become a renewed place for freedom under Lucifer's godly hand…" she lowly murmurs "… And that father will come alive again…"

The reverberating pain suddenly faded. Taro doesn't hesitate as he quickly throws the pearl in place within the engraving. Elsa gasps as Taro quickly stands in front of the canister.

"_Tears of the Holy, Answer to my call! Cast your powers unto me!"_

And suddenly, the cove silenced as the canister slowly evaporates, and thus, within Taro's command, it came before him. And Taro suddenly realized a new kind of pain within him… And it wasn't Elsa's flute. He felt himself slowly cry tears of rebirth. The water thrashed around, endangering Elsa to the extent of being washed away.

But Taro was out of control at first. The waters were devastatingly strong as it was vying for control over him…

" Elsa, stay close!" the boy yells as he grabs Elsa's hand securely and with his other right hand, he stretches out to the water, making it stop. " Halt!

The water billowed ferociously before Taro, but the boy didn't falter even for one second. But as the waves thrashed at Taro, the boy was devoutly protected by his own powers. His eyes sharpened as a few teardrops escaped from his eyes. Taro ignored it and just kept his right palm up towards the revolting waters.

" YOU'RE IN MY COMMAND, UNDER ORDERS OF GOD! SO STOP YOUR DAMN TANTRUM AND SHUT UP!"

Taro cuts the thrashing water with his partially _limited_ temper. Elsa's brow furrowed with confusion. She didn't know whether she should congratulate him or hate him more. But she slightly shivered under Taro's softened but chilly grasp. _He's so cold…_

Soon, the water's cleared and calmed like it was. And whenever Taro waved his hand to the water, it gladly followed suit. He lets go of Elsa's hand and slowly moves towards the water. Dipping his hand, he curiously swirls it around. The water gradually builds in tremendous power and when Taro slowly removed his hand out of the watery depths, the water still reeled around like a destructive whirlpool.

It was then that very thought occurred to Taro. The waters now obey under his grand command… He has full control… All the power gliding within him… It was all consuming and unbearable…

To be continued…

A/N: awfully short for me. Ha, ha, ha.


	13. Aquatic Twilight

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Aquatic Twilight_

…

" I can feel it running… inside me." murmurs Taro as the excitement fueled him completely.

He can feel the soothing aqua ride within his coursing aura. Even if the pain in his eyes didn't fade completely, he felt very excellent. And having forgotten Elsa, the girl slowly emerged to his back, with her mouth over the mouthpiece of her enchanted flute " Hey, I never thought you can forget about me."

Taro looked back at her with a bold smile " Let's begin then!"

Within the lapse of a second, the two clashed. Aqua like beams started to spin out of the water as Elsa hid behind the rubble; her flute still playing a melody Taro isn't quite familiar with. All of a sudden, emerging from the shadows of the room were random figures of demons, all dashing towards Taro. But Taro evaded easily and the aqua beams he summoned sliced through the shadowy figures. Taro somersaulted to his back, evading a few shadowy figures from hurting him.

" No chance, Elsa!" And with a with a graceful flick of his arm upwards, the water leaned forth to produce large string like attacks towards Elsa.

Elsa was a bit deliberate in evading, so she commanded her shadowy figures to protect her. " Damn it!" _I can't believe Taro! He just got his Fujutsu Object—and it felt like he's been using it for forever!_

It was only a while before Taro caught her off guard. The strings of water got her left and right hands and her feet. Taro eased off the water that bounded her a bit and spoke " Surrender, Elsa."

The girl reluctantly shook against the constriction of the water. She flailed around, only to show that she hasn't given up yet. The look on her eyes was bloodshot and angered, but it didn't bother Taro until now. " I know we're enemies and all—" his tone was in concern " But why are you keeping that bound expression?"

" I won't tell." Finally spoke Elsa. Of course she's a child, but she acts not at her righteous manner. That superior look she's giving Taro was purely out of act, even though that's the look Germans usually arrive with when facing enemies.

Sighing, Taro made the strings of water let her go. It shocked partly half of Elsa, but the other half was highly suspicious. " Escape." He spoke in a rasped tone " I'm sure Schneider will have you in…"

Elsa growled. Her eyes narrowed. _How dare he show compassion for his enemies!_ Certainly Taro hasn't experienced war, but the likes of thinking at that compensating age should be enough! The last thing Elsa had on her mind was Taro, unbinding her and setting her free—hoping to let her live another day! She knew that he was being considerate, but she wasn't falling for it… Even if the sympathetic composure is in him. " I won't escape, you fucking bastard!"

In a quick manner, her flute was instantly transformed into a long shaft—a trident. Taro scowled inwardly but suddenly, he felt a stringent pain pierce within him… And soon, he felt himself bleed. " Blood…" Taro's eyes widened in distress… A Pool of blood was formed. _His_ blood. The trident struck him down the cold ground and before he knew, his eyes were readily failing him…

" Die, Taro Misaki…" scowled Elsa as she quickly thrusts the trident towards him. Left and right, but Taro evaded—only escaping with a few scathes on his face. His eyes looked crazily deprived of a rational mind. And his terrified shrieks seem to have come from an inner fear for the situation.

Elsa's temper brushed off mildly while trying to get a good grip of the trident, having had the notion of hacking Taro to pieces. But the boy felt himself scurry away from the trident, turning around agilely; he felt a long, seething pain slash across his back. He fell down the floor again, his eyes now boring a lost impenetrable insanity… Soon, he felt the cold wall behind him. Elsa has successfully cornered Taro. Raising her trident, her teeth bare and her eyes narrowing with confusion, she didn't falter a bit. All that was in her mind was finishing off the pitiful bastard in front of her. But… It took her a while to register what she must do.

The weight of her anger was rising and falling. Either to finish Taro, or to control him, now that he's nearly lost his mind. Looking at Taro was hard, but she managed a peek. The boy's eyes were filled with a lost soul, and his cheeks sheltered painful scratches. His uniform was tattered and blemished with a deep rouge of blood. But the deep thrusts on his chest were never left unlooked; for the amount of blood traced was damp and deep. Dragging his back across the cove's aquamarine floor left pools and traces of blood. Taro was in no good situation, in health _and_ in mind.

But, as Elsa was ready to strike the boy, her breath caught as the self same tears she shed tarnished Taro's striking face—even if it _was_ drenched in blood. Soon, the tears gradually increased and it somehow bothered her. But the tears that cascaded down his face seemed so fine and pearl-like, and so much tempting to be wiped off of his fair skin.

" I GIVE UP, DAMNIT!" shrieked Elsa in a shrill tone, as she threw aside her trident to care for the horror-stricken, _hemophobic_ Taro. But as she neared, she noticed something wrong. At every tattered part of his clothes, there were no apparent signs of scratches or stabs. Elsa didn't hesitate to _rip_ open his uniform to see the large stab she dealt to him. Her mouth full of questions just unfolded the answer to her. _Taro's tears can heal?_

And out of her fear and surprise, Taro's eyes had that normal glint of significance to his soul. She fell back, in forlorn and shock as Taro emerged up with no help whatsoever. " I see you are not worth being trusted, but you can certainly know when to give up." His mouth curved upwards in a smile, even if his voice was laced with sarcasm.

" Oh my god." Gasped Elsa, as she dodged looks around Taro " What the hell just happened? Are you faking that?"

Taro just walked towards the waters and replied, " No. I guess I really did have that fear." He paused to take a look at his clothes "And I think you owe me for ripping my uniform that Miss Yuuki made."

_Miss Yuuki?_ Elsa's brow furrowed. That very name Taro spoke echoed in her with a pain. She didn't know why, but she cared to listen still to Taro.

" I think I also owe you since you stopped yourself from nearly killing me. So I guess the debt is paid." He looked back at Elsa with a wide smile " Got to go!"

Jumping on the waters, Taro was gone in a flash.

" Goddamn it…" cursed Elsa as she dragged her feet across the cove to pick up her flute " I'm in deep if Schneider finds out that I let Taro escape…"

But, she frowned, realizing that she let her enemy escape off undamaged. And it was not in her right mind and age that Schneider would be torturing her off somewhere. Taro was good. His tears saved that little bit of sanity he was holding. For a while there, it wouldn't be surprising if you would think that Taro must've belonged in a constitution—being traumatized due to a fear for blood…

Meanwhile, Taro was busy swimming down towards the opening. He didn't waste any second even if he just found out the ability of breathing under water. He knew he had to get back to Tsubasa. Deeply concerned for his friend, he dashed under water, with the currents aiding him. And at the moment he reached the opening, the water was calm. He also found out that it was gradually purifying. A while ago, he can't even see the tip of his nose, and now, he had a wide range of visual. Having an idea for a graceful opening, he couldn't just let it dance at the tip of his tongue.

* * *

Tsubasa emerged from the uprising of the aura absorbing tentacles. After nearly thirty minutes of waiting and holding down Schneider, he found his strength depleting. Even if he had a good observance of Schneider's aura sucking, element stealing Fujutsu, it did no good to the situation. A while ago, his forehead was nearly stabbed by a plummeting demon on his side. It only managed a scratch.

To his right was Genzo, trying to hold back Schneider's massive gauntlets with his taut and gloved hands, literally burning with a concentrated blaze. His eyes radiated an intense amount of valor and dignity. He dangerously growled " Let's bet that Taro will be out here before I take you down!"

" Let me _advise_ you—" cleared Schneider as his eyes grew a maniacal blue " You're ignorant friend will never come out alive!"

But just at that moment, the river started to get rough and wild like a tremendous storm. Soon, the devastatingly tremors of the river has eventually caught everyone's attention. It was a while before the river miraculously halved into two similar to Noah of the Ark. But it wasn't Noah who emerged from the river; it was none other than Taro. Evenly wet and untidy, he was unharmed and calm. As soon as he arrived on the dry ground, the river gradually morphed into a gargantuan wave.

"Tsubasa! I have it!" said Taro in a triumphant voice, with his smile broad and blissful. Tsubasa's eyes widened with happiness as the others gazed at Taro with high spirits.

Schneider gawked in utter displease. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a petite figure looking washed off at the near end. He slowly stalked towards it in a _menacing_ manner…

Instantaneously, Taro and Tsubasa jumped into each other's arms like decade long friends yearning for a friendship lost in the years. Tsubasa ignored the dampness and chuckles heartily " You're just in time, Taro…"

Taro only took warmth in the arms of Tsubasa and replied, " It was hard back there… I nearly _died_ out of trauma."

Genzo happily patted Taro's back and spoke " We're all just glad that you're safe."

Hyuga oddly looked at Taro " You almost died?" He slowly inspected Taro but found no wound, except the tattered clothing, only emphasizing half of Taro's _muscles_.

Taro and Tsubasa finally separated and then Taro gave Hyuga a brief nod " That is until I discovered that my tears have healing powers."

" Healing powers?" stated Ken in question " Just like phoenix tears?"

Taro was about to answer when Gino slipped in the discussion " You really got it!" He voice in amazement and shock " I can't believe it! It really is true!"

" Didn't we tell you?" smiled Taro, as his joyfulness found their way out. " We'd succeed—"

But Tsubasa stopped Taro, his curved mouth forming into a humble smile " _You_ were the one who succeeded, Taro."

But as the five briefly celebrated their triumph, they soon noticed the disappearance of Schneider and his companions. It was not surprising that they were gone like the wind. They left the area nearly destroyed as cement and asphalt crumbled under the light drizzle of rain.

" Oh yeah, it was Elsa who _saved_ me." Spoke Taro all of a sudden. Not too soon did he find everyone's eyes boring at him with an alienating streak.

Genzo stared at him " That bitchy brat _saved_ you? Did I hear that right?"

At first, it was difficult insisting everyone of what really happened. He told them of the discovery of the canister up until he left Elsa in the cove. It was even hard to prove to Gino that a _cove_ existed in the river, hollow and filled with _pure_ water. It was even harder to prove that the Tears of the Holy is in fact, just tears. He just didn't remember what happened to him when his Fujutsu Object entered him. He just felt what happened after the event.

"… What happened to your clothes?" spoke Hyuga in a disillusioned tone. " I wonder if the Mikos would hand you seconds."

" Probably." Guessed Ken as he inspected Taro " It's beyond repair, and I'm afraid that it would be hard to walk in broad daylight with your chest _bare_ and your coat in shreds."

Taro only blushed a bit as he uneasily fidgeted with the remains of his left glove.

" And I guess this means goodbye." Voiced Gino in a rather sardonic manner " Only after a few hours of arriving in Florence, you're about to leave. It was a good start, but I'll bet those four will be after you again. Maybe in a force twice as much as you fought."

" Oh they'll be after us for sure." Wittingly stated Ken " But now that two in our team have their Fujutsu Objects, it'll be no harm done."

" But how do we get off Florence?" spoke Hyuga nearly to himself. " And… where's Genzo's Fujutsu Object located?"

" Hamburg." Quickly answered Genzo without even thinking._ Whoah, that was weird. Did I just—I didn't even know it was in Hamburg!_ Genzo just sighed and spoke " Anyways, we can't just _steal_ an aircraft, or even travel in foot. Frankly, I don't recommend the Wakabayashi airlines in Hamburg, since I'd figure it's destroyed."

" _Rich_ people…" mumbled Hyuga incoherently " Don't care how much money they give and receive…"

Genzo pretended that he didn't hear that." Or…" he studied his thoughts before he spoke " Has anybody studied _Invocation for the Non-living_?"

It wasn't surprising that the most studious individual, who is Ken, answered, " I did, but only a little."

_Thank God._ Genzo quickly pointed to the old broom on the floor. Ken cocked his eyebrow, at first in question, not until Genzo asked, " Ken, can you invoke that broom to fly?"

" You mean _invoke_ spirits and transport them into objects?"

Genzo nodded affirmatively. " So that we can ride on it."

Ken understood and murmured the next few words…

" _I call upon the spirits of benevolence to guide us…"_

The broom briefly glowed in stark contrast to the darkness, and it suddenly floated in mid air. Genzo quickly hopped on it and he commanded it to approach Tsubasa " See what I mean? It's quite unfair that you're the only one who can fly—being that you're the only one who has wings!"

" Jealousy suits you Genzo" snickered Hyuga, who was given a very threatening glare by Genzo.

Genzo domineeringly reared down in front of Hyuga " I _swear_ that you'll get what you deserve for ticking me off badly…" He only got a roll of eyes from Hyuga, who further stayed silent.

After a few minutes, Heaven's Fujutsu five were ready for take off. Genzo was confident to ride on the broom while standing upright. On his right was Taro, who chose to ride on a metal platform he somehow found around the area. To Taro's right is Hyuga, who somehow chose a wide skateboard he awfully found quite familiar. To Hyuga's right is Ken, who was apparently too smart for his own good—chose a rocking chair that took him quite some time finding. And in front of them all was Tsubasa, his wonderful wings, overlapping arrays of purely white feathers.

" Next time." Genzo vowed furiously " Next time I'll _really_ prepare some _good_ materials for us to ride on!" The others just peered at him and exchanged odd looks.

" I recall Hamburg's north, right?" asked Tsubasa to Gino, who was standing by.

The Italian player nodded. " Good luck, guys… And…" he smirked.

The five shot curious looks at Gino, who grinned " Godspeed."

" Well, well. Look who's trying to become a British wannabe." Sheepishly spoke Genzo aloud.

" We'll see each other someday!" waved Taro with pleasure.

Gino nodded positively " Yeah! And I _really_ look forward for a match, Italy against Japan!"

" Well, I just hope your teammates are fine!" Tsubasa grinned " You know there's no such thing as a one many army!"

Hyuga smirked and raised a thumb up" Yeah, and we'll be sure to defeat you!"

" We and Japan team altogether!" added Ken who waved at Gino cordially.

The five were slowly being lifted up beneath the dimming skies and off afar. They can only vaguely see Gino waving off against the distance.

Soon, they were off beneath mountainous terrain. The night's color gradually faded into a more enthusiastic color of morn. The sun was slowly rising, outlining the mountains ahead in a beautiful radiance. It felt like they hadn't seen the sun's beautiful beam for a lifetime since the first fight for Taro's Fujutsu Object began. Now, since they were headed to Hamburg, Tsubasa expected something more than troubling. Tsubasa edged his wings a bit to get a look to the back. There, he saw Taro letting of a sneeze as he vehemently tried to warm himself.

" Comfortable?"

Taro let out a surprised gasp when he saw Tsubasa gliding beside him. The large platform jiggled a bit when Taro stuttered a prudent reply " V-very—cold."

Tsubasa bit his lip. He couldn't help seeing the poor boy furiously shivering, even with the morning sun present. Even with water as his present element, it didn't do him _any_ good if he commanded the water to dry him up.

Tsubasa heaved a groan " Once we get to Hamburg, let's get some decent clothes for you."

To be continued…

A/N: La, la, la. I feel extremely nervous and nauseous now that school's a week away. _A WEEK_! I need to finish this story and fast! Ah well, working double time and watching CT in the TV is a nice routine.

Remember that I advised you to look in the A/Ns? Well, Schneider's off doing something to Elsa. And it's something bad for sure! And the term _hemophobia_ means exaggerated fear of blood. In the story, Taro is unfortunately a hemophobic.

Okay, got to go! Need to fish out some reviews and race against time to finish Kuroi no Mahou!

…Aren't you all happy it's shortening?


	14. Demon Fire

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Demon Fire_

…

Hamburg is Germany's second largest city and one of the four places hidden with the Fujutsu Objects. Even as distraught filled the world, Hamburg has luckily recovered for some mysterious cause. The country only suffered a disorder within the economy's raise and the conflicts with the other countries.

Before everything happened, this is also where Genzo trained to become what he always dreamed—a true goalkeeper. Yet much to disdain, he was nowhere near being one at first. But as the days passed like seconds, he has evidently gotten better. His attitude heaved a sense of calmness in him. Instead of getting angrier, he got nimble enough to the point his body reflexes were able to catch nearly anything that came by. But… It got more superhuman when he trained in his magic.

Deep in Hamburg in a ramshackle hotel, there rested Heaven's Fujutsu five. They were fortunate enough that Genzo has a reassured bank account with wealth like no limits. In the last section of doors in the second floor were their rooms. Hyuga and Ken shared one and so did the three Nankatsu players.

Taro uneasily yawns " I'll take a bath for a while. Is anybody using the bathroom?"

" I'll go after you, Taro" reluctantly speaks Genzo " If you aren't out before dusk I'll march in there and burn your whiney aqua ass."

" Y-yeah, sure!" jokily replies Taro, inwardly taking the statement too seriously.

Tsubasa stretches upwards, jolting a bit at the reaction of his right shoulder. He looks poignantly at it and infuriatingly groans, " I can't believe this! My shoulder _can't_ heal with magic!"

" I also noticed it with my leg." Voiced Genzo seriously " I guess wounds that don't deal with magic can't be healed… Graah— f-fuck!" Genzo cringes at the slight totter of his leg. _Damn it. With this wound, I can't walk out easily with my Fujutsu Object!_

Tsubasa caresses his shoulder as the pain gradually soothes. A slight jolt puts his shoulder's pressure up and it makes the pain increase in two folds of an unsympathetic agony. " Fighting with an excruciating shoulder, how can it get so shamefully ill-fated?"

"—Not to mention with a very, _very_ bad leg." Adds Genzo as his anger calmly rises.

The ominous silence sliced across the room in one foul swoop. They never thought such silence and serenity would fall before them only after one fight. It only a few _seconds_ before Genzo gave in.

" Grr—DAMNIT, TSUBASA! Taro's taking too long!" He finally yelled in exasperation and ultimately ignoring shrills of pain his leg is sending to his brain.

Tsubasa just slowly looked away, shooting glances to the window. He knew he wouldn't be able to get a single word through his friend's hard head if his temper weren't that thick. But, he knew he would calm down soon. _Because it's his instinct talking, that's why._ Mused Tsubasa jokingly.

Outside the street, the rain lightly drizzles in an unending hum of sadness. It's very odd, that a city that has partly recovered from the terrible calamities is still very quiet. When suddenly, a streak of lightning appeared before the teen's eyes—only to be followed by a threatening boom of thunder.

Groaning, Tsubasa faced the inner chambers of the room. The first thing he saw was the walls color's crumbling at the sides, fading in an eerie shade and even peeling off. Then his eyes moved to the grating door. The wood looked cheaply shredded on the sides. And then he turned to the furniture, which was palpably disordered that he didn't care to emphasize a bit more.

" Hey Tsubasa." Softly called Genzo, which deftly penetrated through Tsubasa's thoughts.

The teen looked back at Genzo with wonder, when Genzo spoke " Does Taro still need a few adjustments to his uniform?" his voice was wily without a doubt.

" Um, yeah!" answered Tsubasa, still wondering what Genzo meant, " Are you planning something?"

Genzo grinned slyly " I just called my private tailor to make lots of alterations for our uniforms."

" You're kidding!" Tsubasa's eyes were wide with surprise " You can fix Taro's uniform?"

Genzo nodded " He can also come today! It's just plain lucky that's he's residing in Amsterdam. It's just one train ride away from here!"

" No way!" Tsubasa nearly jumped on his feet. But the happy air was short-lived when Taro entered the room donned in a maroon shirt and khaki shorts.

" You don't need to. Really." He spoke; his voice laced with concern " Something bad might happen, Genzo! You clearly know Schneider and his companions are on our tail and you're going to endanger someone out of our circle!"

Genzo sneered slightly " You don't know my tailor, Taro. He's the best there is, and I know God will never be hard on someone like him."

" Your tailor is a devotee?" questions Tsubasa curiously.

The floorboards suddenly creaked and shuddered deviously hinting that a visitor is near. Genzo only smirked when the door's head made a rapping sound. When suddenly, the door gave in too late and fell backwards, scaring half of Taro's mind.

" Herr Thule." Genzo edged a look at the tall visitor. A pair of crisp blue eyes brightened at the sight of Genzo.

" Bless my soul, lad! What Christian clothes! Has Vatican been brewing new clothes for juvenile delinquents?" his voice was very well thick laden British.

Genzo just rolled his eyes " Thule, no shit. Just sew."

" That's clearly Wakabayashi!" Thule bowed sardonically and grabbed his black leather duffel bag lying right beside him as he strode inside the room. " I'm Robin Thule. And this lad 'ere called me for altering your uniforms."

" Thank you very much, Mr. Thule" Tsubasa gratifyingly smiles and looks at Genzo " I'll be calling Ken and Hyuga." The teen walked up the fallen door. Giving a slight nod to Thule, he quickly went out.

Thule smiled and took a seat on the dilapidated divan. Grabbing Taro's uniform, he carefully examined the cloth. While inspecting it thoroughly, he slowly spoke " This is… odd. I've never seen any type of this clothing before. But leather would be fine for a replacement."

" Water proof, Thule." Inquired Genzo almost immediately as he turned to face the brusque walls of the room. " Taro needs his uniform waterproof. Even if it sounds weird, he needs something that doesn't easily fade and is waterproofed."

" Water…" Thule was startled "—Proof, You say?"

" Genzo!" exclaimed Taro, his composure melting into embarrassment " Please, it's alright."

" Dear lad." Smiled Thule as he moved towards the disconcerted Taro. " If it's anything you need, I'll gladly do it."

" Ah, err—o-okay." Taro bashfully smiled in return.

* * *

" I'm _so_ sorry, Schneider…"

The room filled in a bloodcurdling silence as Schneider slowly took a seat next to Elsa. " Since when did your—infatuation—come about?"

Elsa hesitated a bit before she answered " Within June…"

The smug expression on Schneider faded " Elsa, your goal, your fame, your wealth—all of these will be in grave danger if you got dragged _too_ low because of that aggravating feeling. It's gnawing at your back, and if you get it in through your head, you will _never_ be able to avenge your father, you will _never_ get back the praise you need, You will _never_ succeed. And now, I'm telling you to stop yourself."

Elsa didn't know what to say. Speechless as she is, she just nodded lightly. She didn't know loving enemies was dangerous. It just started in a boiling hatred, and then an interest started to grow. Remembering that calm and completely innocent smile of _his_ was engulfing her and probing her mind into thoughts she never saw coming. This love seemed very real and torturous in her very young age. Her heart advanced a few steps ahead of those who never witnessed what love can do. Was it all a fake? Was it just she? She was never immature. She knew it wasn't a crush. All her proof was hidden inside.

It was Schneider she loves. A family tied love between cousins was no harm done, since Schneider was the only person backing her up. She only trusted Schneider because he was her _only_ family left. Even if the term _cousin_ sounded profoundly distant, she needn't care.

She only cared for Taro. Taro—that great individual who always stood side by side with his friend of great importance. He none like any person because of his buoyant smile of originality and his light gracefulness and dexterity. Taro could simply catch a woman with a flick of his charming smile. He must've _had_ someone! It was impossible that he was still alone! But… Why would she care if Taro were with a different person? It's not that she couldn't rival her love…

It because she couldn't risk it… A love garnered by truth is never to be gambled. Because it can be shattered…with one strike of death… or… a death defying confession that will end up destroying her lifetime chance of avenging her father…

Why does it seem real? Was it real? Or are her hormones just operating against her? Evil has nothing to do with love. It was utter lunacy letting Schester know. She should have dropped it. She shouldn't have picked it up with her. Hell, she shouldn't have fallen for him! Let alone head-over-heels!

" I insist, Elsa." Schneider suddenly cut her thoughts.

Elsa just forges a smirk " I know you would insist."

" But _will_ you?"

Just when Elsa was about to answer a lie, a demon barged in the room with a triumphant yell " My lord! Heaven's Fujutsu five is in Hamburg!"

" Good!" maniacally grins Schneider He quickly turns to Elsa " I want a positive answer later. Today, I must go alone to confront that Wakabayashi."

Elsa tried to read his mind" Y-You mean, you have a plan?"

" Yes." Schneider's eyes glinted that hint of maliciousness " I _exactly_ know what will drag that uptight, wannabe goalkeeper…to his grave."

He quickly strodes down the hall leaving a stunned Elsa back in the drawing room.

* * *

Taro inspected himself in front of the mirror. And then, the color gradually drained from his face at his own sight. Thule frankly told the boy that his clothing _had_ to be narrowed to a thin and stretchable cloth—thus waterproofed. Truthfully, it was like Taro going deep sea diving in a neo-priest-like student uniform. His body structure was nearly palpable against the cloth.

" Isn't Taro _so_ adorable?" teased Thule as he began to inspect the flushing boy. " Pardon me dear boy, but you certainly stick out of the crowd."

Tsubasa had to stop laughing, so as to not make the boy blow in embarrassment. Behind Tsubasa was Genzo, snickering out loud.

" Well, well, Taro. You need to be a man and stick it up!" grinned Hyuga as he tolerably slapped Taro's back.

Taro raised his hands in defense " N-No thank you, Hyuga. I'm manly enough as it is!"

" Hyuga, lay down the silly jokes." Scolded Ken softly, then he turned a head to Thule " Mr. Thule, do you have enough time to make all of us pairs?"

Thule smiled " Of course, Ken. Everything will be done around three days."

" Three? You can do all our uniforms that soon?" asked a bewildered Tsubasa.

" Don't underestimate, Mr. Thule." Spoke Genzo, handing a golden credit card to Thule " You can have all the money you want—just make it soon."

Thule smiled warmly, but he shook his head and humbly didn't accept the card " For once, I thank you for summoning me with importance, Genzo. If all this is going to help save the world, I'm going to do this for free."

The five froze in a staggering shock. Unaware to their minds, they concoct one thought: _How could he have known?_ This made Thule feel a bit suspicious, as their faces paled like he's said something awful.

" N-NO—WAY! WHAT T-THE FUCK—GAVE YOU-T-THAT IDEA!" screeched Genzo all to suddenly, as he staggered forward to hand the golden credit card to Thule.

" Sir, it's j-just— that we're—" Tsubasa stopped a bit to strain his head for ideas.

" Silence all of you! You're all making it obvious!" scowled Ken once more, in a hushed alert tone.

A long silence engulfed the five, all heads hanging. A strained amount of time passed when Thule presumed a hollow chuckle " Okay, how about tell me what kind of alterations would be dealt to your uniforms."

" I suggest mine would be sewn on a light type of cloth." Spoke Tsubasa with utter anticipation.

Hyuga spoke next " I want mine sewn in a tough kind of cloth—just so as not to be torn easily."

"…Normal kind of cloth, please." Inquired Ken meekly.

" Fireproof!" grinned Genzo with finality " Super fireproofed!"

" Then it's done!" huffed Thule excitedly " I'll just have to take measurements! Taro, you first!"

Taro uneasily steps forwards as Thule takes out a measuring tape, a notepad and a pencil. And while Taro was being measured, the others talk in hush breaths.

" Genzo, I suggest you'd better go out when it's already night." Hushes Tsubasa near Genzo's ear. " So that we can get a sooner head start for the Tiara of Glory."

Ken nodded affirmatively " Schneider might appear any time, you should be sharp."

" But why do I have a feeling that we're being eavesdropped?" asked Hyuga to everyone.

" Dunno, maybe it's just in your thick brick head." Answered Genzo with slight sarcasm.

" Take it seriously, Genzo." Spoke Tsubasa as he lowly glances behind him, then he snapped his head back " We're already hunted by Black Magic and Schneider could be anywhere! Remember guys; this is Hell's Fujutsu five we're talking about. Lucifer is our main enemy. He is death and evil combined! Never falter, never trust those you don't know, never fall back and surrender, and never _ever_ be some arrogant fool, thinking you can finish them off with a wave of your finger!"

" Tsubasa's right." Spoke Hyuga with a glance of determination " Ever since we're picked, our life became a battlefield. They never falter and they will always come at us with brute force—and I say we fight back! If we think we can handle professional soccer and superbly inhuman tricks, we can _do_ this!"

As the four disband their circle, they already saw Taro and Thule finishing the final measurements. Tsubasa was offered to go next.

While waiting, Hyuga suddenly tapped Genzo's shoulder. The goalkeeper turned his head in question when the Tohou Captain whispered, " Go now, Genzo. I have a _bad_ feeling that things will get ugly later."

Genzo didn't reply and just nodded. It was soon that he quietly exited the decaying door, and swiftly runs down the creaking hallways, offering only little noise. Back in the room, Thule wisely stayed silent—knowing that Genzo has to do an awfully significant errand for God. But surprise as he is, he never knew the boy even _trusted_ Him, knowing of his brutally heavy leaded pride and complete hatred of being manipulated like a marionette on all strings. _Well, Surprise, surprise, Robin Thule._ Mused Thule whimsically. _The boy IS a pure Wakabayashi inheritor, and he MUST have some reason for following God. What an intriguing offspring his parents made him into. Pride from the father, Short-temperedness from the mother, and cunning intellectuality from both. _

…

Turning his head side to side, Genzo surveyed what was left of Hamburg. To be honest with himself, he didn't know where to start or where to get information. The mere thought of asking Muller was utter nonsense, knowing that he'll just aim a blade at his throat. So what? Genzo smirked. He can take him down _easy_.

Rushing down the streets in Hamburg, every civilian he encountered palpably fought back an angry glare at him. Were his clothes too much of something to be cursed? Or were his looks too much of a problem? He gasped inwardly. Did—Muller overdid it? Did he actually call the judicial police? Was Genzo a wanted man? Growling, he uneasily runs down, ignoring the burning gazes of the people he passes.

_Oh I see. You are ready are you? Well, Satan, you're in deep shit—because Wakabayashi Genzo's going to kick your ass with fire! I'm seriously going to get you, you asswipe! For getting me into trouble, making me suffer under a woman's tutelage, and making my leg such a pain!_

Now, he was angrily running down the street. His temper blazed fiery memories in the past. The times when he was suffering the pain, his inner soul can't simply handle the agony. As a child, his soul has been impaired with the labor of academics and sports. Even if he was wealthy, he wasn't blessed with all the things he could want. Before, he wanted his parents to attend his graduation, but they didn't because they were busy at work in London. Before, he wanted friends by his side, but all he can afford were animal friends of his. Before, he wanted to go outside, but because of the strictness of the mansion's security, he wasn't able to go out.

And after his parents went to London, it was then he could do all the things he wasn't able to have done before. He was able to join on the private school of Shutetsu where he became captain. All he ever did fun was soccer, hence, his life's dream and craving obsession. Soccer gave him friends, soccer gave him the most fun ever sport he has played, soccer gave life inside him. Even in times of solitude inside his mansion, he was always with his soccer ball. It was made livelier when he played with real friends…

It was only a few years of playing in Shutetsu when he saw his face in the newspapers, dubbing him the most intense and incredible name he has ever heard.

_Super Great Goal Keeper_

_SGGK_

That was the greatest time he has experienced. Soccer became his whole life and soul. But there was a throbbing and uninspiring feeling that grew on his back. He seemed farfetched to know, but his pride and temper grew. He almost had it when he mentioned that ambitious statement his mind has spawned. To become a professional goalkeeper…

All too suddenly… His whole surrounding darkened in a hazy color of violet and black. Genzo's head snapped back up in alert. " Who's there?"

A bloodcurdling silence only answered. Grimacing, Genzo waved his hand symbolically around him until bursts of flames danced across his body, embodying him in fiery control. His eyes sharpened as a figure started to emerge in the darkness. Genzo's eyebrow suddenly furrowed with confusion.

The demon had no face. Its color is pure black from top to bottom. _" give…me…your…face…"_ it inarticulately demanded.

" Not a chance—" Genzo snarled with disgust "… You Doppelganger!"

" _give…me…your…face…"_ it repeatedly spoke. _"…Wakabayashi…"_

" FUCKING DOPPELGANGER!" Genzo raised his palm, which combusted into flames of hatred. "DIE!"

"…_give…me—"_

Before it could finish its sentence, Genzo fumingly dived his hand to its face… But…

" Huh—what the—"

The face metamorphosed into a gaping darkness of muck. And it started swallowing Genzo's hand… then his arm… And Genzo couldn't move. " DAMNIT, LET GO!"

He aimlessly kicked the demon's shin, but it got his leg too. It was in a matter of minutes when half of Genzo was already morphed into the Doppelganger…

" NO, NO! LET GO OF ME YOU—"

_Genzo disappeared before he even got to his last words…_

The doppelganger's body started to morph indifferently. Into Genzo's present structure, into the priestly robes that Genzo wore… into Genzo's current face… With disheveled hair, black dimmed eyes plummeted like the night sky, and skin like fine alabaster. But its smile was different. It was much more sinister, and the glint in its eyes were roused with undefined evil. This wasn't Genzo at all…

This is Genzo's overpowering _ego_…

His smirk broadened maniacally. " I finally have Genzo down…" the area started to colorize into the real earthen colors of Hamburg. " Now… to kill the others…"

He slowly walked towards the hotel where Tsubasa and his friends resided…

…

Ever so slowly, Genzo started to open his eyes. And the first thing he saw was the ceiling, ashen and vaguely vivid. He stifled a hurt groan and tried to sit up, but he only managed to budge. _Where… am I?_

Looking to his right, he saw the windows wide open. The satin midnight blue curtains waved gracefully against the zephyr winds. And outside the high arch windows is a glorious cliff, standing proudly against the sun. The earthen scent was lushly fused with rosemary—an enticing scent that he can vaguely recall in his past.

His head was nestled above a puffy white pillow that seemed to have been fluffed recently. The two overlapping layers of bed covers were heavy, but felt very feathery. He seemed to have been doused with unfortunate slumber for hours and hours, for his eyes were heavy with pain.

He couldn't stand it—lying still as the minutes pass by. Soon, he slowly rises up and glances outside the window. " Is this some sort of Déjà vu?"

He grasped the blankets and found himself half naked, with his sweat pants still on. He looked to the side of the bed and found his favorite red cap hanging on the tip of the lamp. Beside the lamp were his gloves. _What the hell happened to me?_

Now, Genzo felt uptight and shocked. He was supposed to do something, but he forgot. He _forgot_! The cold sweat was trailing down his face as he stood by the bed and slowly moved across the cold red rugged floors.

But, he stopped short when he saw the bathroom door ajar. Grabbing the knob, he pushed the door aside, but found no one inside. He quickly dashed towards the hanging mirror obliquely facing the medicine cabinet and took a look at himself. " What the hell _happened_ to me?"

His face was deeply pallid white with death, and his expression was youthful, like a young fifteen year old. He found it all hard to believe. Why was he here? Where is here? Why is he here? Who dragged him here?

" _Damn it…!_" He snarled as he pounded his fists on the black marbled counter hotly.

He growled and ran down the elevated stairs and basked around the room. He turned his intense gaze around and found no one residing inside the house. He looked around once more until he found the front door. He quickly grasped the knob and turned it…

But it didn't open… Even a small budge was never made…

Now, Genzo couldn't do anything but yell maddeningly. " WHERE AM I!"

The cold fear strained his whole body intensely. He vehemently grabbed the notch of the window and angrily tried to pull it up—but it didn't nudge a bit. He couldn't stay calm that very moment, even if he tried to.

After doing all the things he had in mind, (plus breaking the window open) he uneasily slumped at the tangy maple colored divan and heaved erratic breaths to attain his good sense of level-headedness back.

_Can it, Wakabayashi! You are going to be stuck in this place for all eternity if you don't think too quickly!_

Grabbing the nearest throw pillow, he agitatedly tried to rip off its lace, trying to retain his temper. It took him considerable minutes to have arranged his thoughts.

_Okay, this place in Hamburg darkened and this Doppelganger bastard arrived to the scene in hopes of stealing my ingenious individuality! I tried to hit him but he swallowed me in weird black muck. It surrounded me and then I wake up only to find myself trapped in this unknown place… But where is here?_

He vaguely remembered this place, but it was only indistinct, nothing more. But how could he have arrived at such a random place wherein he was the only one who only knew of this place's existence? The stench of suspicion amazed him when he finally concluded one thought…

_I'm trapped in my own head—I can't believe it— But if I'M trapped in my own head, who the fuck's is moving my body outside? It couldn't be my conscience for such a thing never existed! Never could it become an alter ego!_

He paused… Being swallowed into a pool of black nothingness equaled him to reappear inside the zone of his torturous memories. _The demon… must've… awakened my ego…_

_CONFOUND IT ALL, WAKABAYASHI YOU IGNORANT FOOL! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN TOO THICK HEADED TO NOTICE SUCH A DISTINCT WELCOME! DAMN YOUR SHORT SIGHTEDNESS! DAMN IT ALL! _

He buried his head on the throw pillow and cursed every profanity he ever knew. He had to get out or else he would see the end of Tsubasa. Not only Tsubasa… But the destruction of the world caused by the recently inexplicable faced Wakabayashi Genzo… The thought of treachery tingled his back in fear. What if Tsubasa and the three think that he's betrayed them? What if he was accused of turning his back on God?

_I need to stop all this nonsensical mess… soon… _

To be continued…

A/N: finally continued after a weeklong writer's block! Curse the wretched blocks! I really need to hasten this fic, though I'll guarantee that it'll be done very late.

Don't ignore the A/Ns because it'll avoid arising questions.

-Okay, the place mentioned by Genzo is something you will find out at the next chapter!

-Thule is another character next to Marques and the Mikos and Elsa.

-Neo-Wakabayashi is the name I dubbed the doppelganger. Neo means new or recent.

-Genzo's now the one trapped in his head, similar to Ken's situation (previous chapters). And this is no difference.

-And LASTLY, for those who gnawed at me, questioning what the heck Ken told Tsubasa and Hyuga in the "Psychosis" chapter, you will all know of it in the next chapter to come.

Please Review! It'll gladly boost my energy and inspiration!


	15. Humble Flames I

_Kuroi no Mahou_

_Humble Flames_

…

Tsubasa pressed down a throaty groan of horror and felt a tinge of scorching aura waft beneath the room. He tries to bring it up without being noticed, " Why does—it feel so weird in here?" And he only got a brief, yet accentuated gaze from everyone.

It struck him that it was only Thule who bothered to ask. "I can get the fact that you are hiding something from me. But doesn't it bother you that I now feel quite obliged to leave?" He seemed to get part of their idea. " Hmm. It seems like any of you are willing to burst up any moment, at the moment I step out of the room."

Nobody bothered to comment, but only faceted the bitterest smiles that looked willing to snap and dissolve.

_Tch. Why can't you just shut up and get straight with Ken's measurements!_ Hyuga fought back a scornful snort with the back of his hand tightly pressed down on his lips. It was hard for him to hold back his cynicism towards Thule, but apparently, he wasn't welcome to him. He's a _burden_, which is therefore, a big risk to take, being that he is merely _human_ and they are Heaven's Fujutsu Five. " Big deal, Mr. Thule. It may be something big and significant to us, but you needn't concern yourself with it."

" Hah, Hyuga. Isn't that a polite way of telling me that it's none of my business?"

_Bingo._ Ken grinned to himself as he watched Hyuga plaster a more hardened look, obviously finding it entirely amusing. But, he can't seem to get rid of the idea that kept piling up before him. And he wasn't surprised that Tsubasa also strived to put up the subject himself while someone _alien_ to their subsequent events was with them. Eyeing the others wasn't his option, or communicating to them telepathically. Instead, he just feebly waved off a thankful hand to Thule and beckoned a bewildered Hyuga to sit with him at the corner of the room.

" Errm, anything up, Ken?" Hyuga questions oddly, as Ken's eyes dimmed into a color of importance.

" I feel suspicious, Hyuga. Why isn't Genzo back?" Ken groans as he diverts a look from the outer portion of the window then back to Hyuga, who despondently bulges a bit with a grave look.

" I—I'm not sure." He only murmurs, obviously short of words to say.

Ken silently growls, " I'm going to find him…"

Hyuga's mouth opened to protest, but a determined Ken shot him an unearthly gaze—effectively brightening the stark color of his eyes into a fortunate carnation.

" I must."

Hyuga just sighs " If you're going alone, you might as well drag either Tsubasa or Taro with you."

" But— Why?" He abruptly asks in an askew tone. He lightly turns his head to their direction, unfortunately spotting the two performing an awkward act of absurdity towards an oblivious Thule.

" Hey Taro?"

" Yes?"

" Why do you think the chicken cross the scorching road?"

" Dunno. To go to the other side, perhaps?"

" Nah. I think he wanted to end up fried chicken."

" Fried chicken? Why would the chicken want to cross the road only to end up being fried?"

" Umm, it's a joke, Taro."

" Ah… So! What comes into your head when I say—"

Ken spastically twitches. " With one of those two?" The twitching became irate " Are you actually trying to crack a gag, Hyuga?"

" Hey! They're chosen to uphold magic! God really didn't mind it if those two would act like complete idiots!" Hyuga raised his hands defensively, obviously unsatisfied with Ken's unnatural mood.

" Didn't it bother you at all?"

Hyuga couldn't stand this. He narrows up near Ken and furiously whispers " Don't let it go in you, Ken! We're going to be stuck with those two—maybe a year or three or even forever! And I thought with all those training and soccer, you would understand those two!"

" I DO! Yes, they're my comrades, yes, they're both geniuses, yes, they're both trustworthy—I just want to DO IT ALONE." He rises up chiefly narrowing his eyes, his breath, lightly rasped.

A frown drooped on Hyuga's face, as he manages a sigh " Then why call them nitwits?"

" They're dense when it comes to this." Ken answers perceptibly tired arguing with his captain.

Hyuga went lightly rigid, his mouth, narrowed into a grim smirk " You don't know those two well, Ken. And I thought you would understand." He, along with a baffled Ken, turned to face the two, still bickering with their jokes.

Hyuga just chuckles feebly. " They want to find that Genzo more than you do…"

…

…

" Because he's one of their most important friends." He instantaneously trails off, abruptly standing and glaring at the door… _What the_…

…

…

" I—" Ken desperately held back a delirious gasp… " Tsubasa! Taro! I sense them! I sense _them_!"

Tsubasa anxiously emanates a growl " So that's IT! Taro! Let's get ready!"

Hyuga's eyebrow furrowed with worry " Is that…Genzo?"

Taro hesitantly murmurs, " It isn't, that's for sure…"

Thule dubiously shot looks at the four, wondering what made them turn in cold blood. Shrugging, he approached the door.

" No wait!" Tsubasa was too late to stop Thule from opening the door…

Thule grinned sheepishly, seeing Genzo's pained expression at the moment he opened the door. " Welcome back, boy."

" So how did the measurements fare?" asked Genzo in a tipsy askew. His eyes seemed to look awfully dull and baggy.

" It's fine!" Thule waved it off " It would cost you a lot of euros—but it's going to be worth it."

But as Genzo stepped in the room, he earned suspicious eyes from each and every one. Tsubasa was visibly perturbed with caution. " Genzo? You seemed to be drowsy, is anything alright?"

" Of course I'm alright, Tsubasa" smiled Genzo—who's inwardly scowling. " What makes you say that?"

" You seemed to look a bit ominous today. Has anything happened in your walk?" asked Taro, in turn, who seemed more wary than worried.

" The people seemed suspicious when I went out!" he coarsely yelled, pointing through the open window.

" You mean everyone out there is one of Schneider's _minions_?" asked Ken skeptically, obviously not bagging in through Genzo's act.

" What about you?" finally asked Hyuga, who seemed driven into letting him discover that his act is already futile.

" What are you implementing, Hyuga?" voiced Genzo incredulously.

Hyuga snarled and menacingly strode across the room towards Genzo. Almost too immediately, he fingered Genzo's clerical collar and twisted it upright, constricting Genzo's throat. " I've _had_ it, you fake! Where's the _real_ Genzo?"

Thule instantaneously laughed, but he only managed a fake one. " What? This _is_ Genzo!"

" Thule, he's deceiving you!" spoke a worried Taro. " He isn't Genzo!"

" The Genzo I knew wouldn't be this practical." Tsubasa adamantly supported Taro's statement; his voice is in full concern but was contorted with innocence. " Mr. Thule, I've known Genzo a lot. Even if we were to separate in a year—or two, I can still tell the difference… Because I am his friend…"

" So am I!" spoke Taro, who immediately gazed at what they called a fake Genzo.

" NO! I AM GENZO!" snarled Genzo as the pang of fear was etched in his voice. "Why don't you want to believe me?"

Hyuga haplessly laughed at the boy, his eyes, full of sharpness and his hand, raised, pointing at him " Because Genzo will never say something like that! The _real_ bastard would've ought to protect his own pride, even facing us!"

Ken knew they had him cornered, so he joined. " The real Genzo would _never_ be fearful even if he was doubted."

" Too true." Pressed Tsubasa, his eyes, glinting with pressure " And he would never even pass a _shit_ on something dubious as that."

A second passed as everyone's thoughtful eyes trailed to Tsubasa, then back to the fake Genzo.

" What do you have to say for that?" asked Taro, trying to ease the fake Genzo with a friendly conflict.

But, the charlatan Genzo only stood in mock silence, as the others sliced suspicious gazes. It was Thule's voice that cleared the whiff of silence by trying to _understand it_. "Why are you taking his name? You know there is only one kind of Genzo in this world. The boy's utterly _unique_, and his abilities are beyond your reach."

"—So is his smart mouth." Sniggered Hyuga out loud which was hardly an option of trying to provoke the silent teen to confess.

…

In a silent, but incredibly deadly strike, the impostor Genzo _nearly_ stabbed Hyuga.

As time seem to dawdle in a dreamy state, Hyuga amazingly bent his body backward and missed the needles protruding out of the impostor's gloves.

" _Shimatta!_" he cursed, sensing a few strands of his front bangs being shredded off –-and weren't able to follow his impossible speed.

" _HYUGA!"_ screamed Ken in terror, as he didn't resist himself to immediately aid his friend.

Taro sinuously dashed towards the impostor Genzo and locked hands in combat. " You _are_ an impostor!" he spoke impatiently, which was a new turn to his demeanor. " What did you do to Genzo!"

The impostor's eyes blared against Taro's and he sneered in a devilish tone" The name's Neo-Wakabayashi!" licking his lips, he dangerously laughed " And I'm Wakabayashi's _ego_!"

" …Ego…?" repeated Tsubasa in an obviously appalled way he could comprehend. " You're his _ego_?"

An entertained snarl escaped Hyuga's throat. " Then this will make today's fight much _more_ amusing!"

" So… this is what you were hiding from me…" was all he said before he glances to the floor, seemingly trying to convince himself that this isn't a dream. _This… isn't a dream?_

" Taro! Let's go!" Tsubasa yelled as his wings ceremoniously burst out of his back.

Taro somersaults backwards, nods in reply and closes his eyes. His whole body started to release a cool blue aura, as his eyes started to cascade grand and beautiful tears. He slowly opens his eyes and calmly looks at Tsubasa.

As if their eyes were talking, they inwardly nodded, their lips, curved into a smile.

Tsubasa released perturbed wind turbulence through the ramshackle window. The whole area vaguely morphed into a deep and mystifying stadium of unending blue, hazy colors… similar to an ocean's watery depth. And it was just Neo-Wakabayashi, Taro and Tsubasa.

" Taro! Are we still the Golden Combi?" smiled Tsubasa humorously.

Taro happily nodded back at his friend " Of course! We'll always be!"

As if they're running down a field, Tsubasa and Taro's all too overwhelming auras processed a golden glowing sphere in front of them. It quickly formed into an outline of a soccer ball. Tsubasa quickly ran down with Taro as the ball glowed ferociously.

Neo-Wakabayashi growled and assumed into goalkeeper poise, " Take me down if you want! I'll still succeed!"

As the two neared Neo-Wakabayashi, Tsubasa yells out " HERE IT GOES, TARO!"

The two instantaneously raised their legs at the same time and with one genuinely powerful shot combined by two very outstanding soccer players…

" GOLDEN TWIN SHOT!" 

And in one gold beam of twisted power, the ball headed straight at Neo-Wakabayashi… It stupendously hits a powerful blow to his stomach, making the impostor barf an enormous volume of blood, and would soon, collide and tumble across the translucent floor once—twice—thrice!

…

" What the fuck!" 

Wakabayashi Genzo mysteriously disgorges an amazing amount of darkly red blood. His chest excruciatingly burned, similar to the feeling of being hit by a leaded soccer ball on his chest. He grunted heavily, feeling the pain insulting him. " Damn it… I need to get out…"

When a devious thought suddenly sprouted in his mind.

Genzo didn't hesitate on his idea. Crawling near the fireplace he lit a while ago, he draws a circle with his blood. It was clearly simple with the lack of vigor, but still manageable. He moves a bit until he was in the circle he drew. Sitting in a comfortable position, he incoherently mumbles a spell from one of the many books he read:

" _Grant thee safe passage to the outside… Lend me thee power to speak through thy neighbor's soul… Through thy neighbor's heart… Thy shalt withstand thee pain given…"_

The circle glowered a cool red as Genzo kept the concentration unyielding. After nearly seven seconds of meditation, he felt his soul being drawn in a divine trance. _Now, it's time to speak with Tsubasa._

He slowly closes his eyes and slowly sees a vague image of Tsubasa…

…

The area was still looking like a pensive trance of a pacific ocean. Taro quickly approached the unconscious Neo-Wakabayashi and quickly binds the ego in a liquid chain. Tsubasa was inspecting the fake Genzo when he felt a soul's current took a blow on him.

_Tsubasa… Can you hear me? _

Tsubasa appeared bloodshot and cold at the instant he heard that voice. It was familiar. He remembered that very same predicament with Ken wherein the soul becomes trapped in its own mind.

_Genzo!_ Tsubasa stealthily moves away to privately talk to Genzo. _Where are you? Are you okay?_

_Yeah, fine… After beating me up to a fucking bloody pulp—yes I think I can still hold it._

The tone was utterly fathomable as the real Genzo. He oddly senses the tingling humor in his words. _How can I get you back? Neo- Wakabayashi's down… for a while._ Somehow, Tsubasa managed to shudder at the thought of really knowing how to get Genzo back. He didn't want to remember _that_…Who the fucking blazes is Neo-Wakabayashi! If he's the ego, then great! But— you see, it's disgus—

_Don't tell!_ Tsubasa inwardly jeered with the frustration of doing such a thing to his friend! But they had no other choice… _FINE, FINE. I'LL DO IT!_

_Eh? You really will? ……….disgusting… I didn't know you even had the guts…._

Still irritated and upset, Tsubasa marched towards Neo-Wakabayashi and then heaves a perturbed breath. " T-taro!" his voice shook, which took a radical turn to his angered exterior " You go back! I'll get Genzo myself!"

" But Tsubasa, I thought we're in this together." Voiced Taro with confusion, and utter consternation of the pose his friend adapted.

" I'll get Genzo, really! P-Please—" his voice was pleading rather than ordering. " I'll be back in awhile."

_Tsubasa…_ Still baffled, Taro slightly nodded to him. " Okay. If you say so…" He disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Tsubasa gritted his teeth as he propelled Genzo's head below his. The flush now furiously reddened Tsubasa, who was still fully incredulous of what will happen next… He was about to do something that might've shocked the whole world into knowing. He was actually doing something inappropriate to what _real_ boys _would_ do! But it was the only thing he _can_ do to rescue Genzo!

" AHH DARN IT!" scowled Tsubasa with finality, feeling his heart skip a beat. " I'M SO SORRY, GENZO!"

Closing his eyes fully, Tsubasa instantly pressed his chaste lips upon Genzo's cold ones. Pressing deeper, Tsubasa didn't think twice to _enter_ in a trance to rescue his friend.

The burning intensity of silence pounded on Tsubasa, when suddenly, his vision blurred white. He didn't know what happened or what had been done…

Genzo… 

The furious yells were aching in Tsubasa's head— _Genzo's_ yells of help. The teen was directly trying to reach for Tsubasa. Expectantly waiting… reaching up...

And soon, he felt himself being caught in the waves of reality and imagination…

What was like a few seconds felt like eternity for Tsubasa never knew what he was going to do. It was his first entering a trance, but rescuing a soul trapped inside a mind, was obviously difficult work.

Before long, Tsubasa perceived sounds… _weird_ sounds…

It was austere and all the more strange, like a _moaning_ person. He slowly opens his eyes.

Are his eyes beguiling him? Only after a few seconds of registering some view, he can now see a pair of ebony eyes glaring back at him with utter shock and disgust.

" OH GROSS!" 

At that instant, he pulled away with a wan face. He choked and choked and wiped his mouth at the sleeve of his coat. At the far end, Genzo was doing the very same thing.

"FUCKING JEEZ, TSUBASA!" groaned Genzo in a terrified and sickened face. " YOU COULD'VE PULLED AWAY! DAMN IT!"

Tsubasa's face ridded the blush but he felt bad. He can still even feel the other teen's lips weighing down at his. " I—I'm so sorry, Genzo!" he diffidently apologized. " But at least I rescued you!"

" Damn it…" Genzo moaned, ignoring Tsubasa's second statement. "…Ruining my chance for first kiss! And I was planning for it on a GIRL! NOT YOU!"

But the presence of another figure struck them. Across the blank area, there lay Genzo's ego, fully materialized in the doppelganger's body. It was calmly breathing—like a real human.

" That's _him_?"

Tsubasa nodded and forged a smile " Good thing he's still down! Taro and I actually used our soccer skills along with magic—we formed the Golden Twin Shot."

" Well, that's power fused with magic. A standard combination in the world of magic." States Genzo to Tsubasa " You and Taro packed a really fucking good punch."

He slightly winced while holding his chest, remembering the pain. When suddenly, his standing faltered as blood started to drip at the corner of his mouth.

" Genzo!" gasped a very guilty Tsubasa as he quickly helped his friend up " I'm so sorry—"

" Stop it!" bellowed Genzo in an enraged voice " It was good you did that! If it weren't for it, you wouldn't have rescued me! So stop being such a worry ass."

The Nankatsu Captain bit his lip and laid Genzo down the ground. " We'll get us out of here along with your nasty ego."

Genzo just grinned a reply " Oh shut up. Ego or not, he's still one part of me. Still, can you convince Ken to get that guy in me?"

" Well, he isn't much of a threat—" mumbled Tsubasa before he nodded with conclusiveness. " Okay. Will do."

* * *

The sweeping silence entered in Hamburg dormitories at the moment Karl Heinz Schneider stepped foot in it. Its enriching and profound design of century old German architecture fused with the gothic trance of destruction amazed his still glory. Making this a part of his housing was a good idea. It was just strange that he had half a mind to go to the dorms. Slowly, he strolls down the hallways, soon reaching a pair of large oak doors with silver knobs.

Schneider glances curiously at the knobs. " The dorm…" He slips his black gloves on his white, sleek fingers before he turns the knob. _Such bittersweet memories… _

It was quiet and it still reeked of Genzo's once known presence. Grimacing, he looks at Genzo's quarters. A simple European lamp stood on a counter. Beside the lamp lay the goalkeeper's favorite cap. Schneider clearly remembers him telling his stories about Tsubasa's genius to the others. Besides that, he also remembered him sleeping at the lower portion of the double-decked bed, insisting that he might fall in his sleep.

_It was a bitter cold night of November as Genzo lay down on the rugged floor with the others. They satisfied themselves with a couple stashes of potato chips and Heineken while telling exciting stories.. _

' _I'm telling you! All the things that sprout on your mouth are Tsubasa this! Tsubasa that!' annoyed Karltz in his thick German accent, all the more maddening Genzo._

_The teen just grinned and spoke back in a skilled German lingo' It's because Tsubasa is the best! You all are going to have a difficult match with him! I swear!'_

' '_Sez who!' snorted an arrogant generic player residing within the circle. _

' _Says Wakabayashi.' Spoke Schneider who all of a sudden barges in the discussion. He strictly waves a German Sports Magazine in their faces as he continued ' Maybe Genzo's right. Maybe Tsubasa IS worth of a challenge. Can you recall a foreign player ever being mentioned in this magazine?'_

_Karltz gawks as Schneider lets them read the article. Surprisingly, it was in a small, latter statement by Coach Mikami, trainer of Genzo:_

…_Europe shall be shown that they are not the only country worthy enough to stand at the top. Because the Japan Team and their genius captain, Tsubasa Oozora, has the ambition of making Japan win the world cup…_

_Genzo amazingly had the hard time to stifle a grin ' see? What'd I tell you!' _

_Soon, all the players around the circle started having doubts._

'_His very sight is disturbing... I want to strangle him…' _

_Schneider only managed an abhorrent face, standing in such a distance against Genzo's back. And the only person who has seen him was Dieter Muller. _

Schneider shakes his head, trying to force out the mind grating memories. He threateningly approaches Genzo's bed and clutches the teen's favorite white cap. " I'll get you—" he grudgingly crushes it…" for sure…"

But suddenly, he turns around. _Someone's in the room… or something…_

He warily scans the room, trying to pick up anything suspicious. Nothing. He quickly inspects Genzo's bed and found nothing suspicious. He pushes the mattress aside but only sees Japan Sports Magazines, and albums— apparently anything but suspicious. _But what's this feeling!_

He quickly looks in the goalkeeper's drawers, flipping out the clothes and unnecessary objects. He finds none—except for a couple of buried pictures, one with him and his last team and second with his family. This angered him enough. Why does he sense a foreboding leak of aura? Where is it coming from? It disguised the whole room, but where was the source? Certainly it's not coming from Genzo's part—but absolutely not his.

" Where would our arrogant goalkeeper hide something so important he doesn't want us to see?" Schneider incoherently mumbles while shooting looks across the room. _Supposed it something more important than mere letters or photos or…_

" NO! I-It can't be!" He gasped and adjusts his look back on the teen's bed. Beckoning his gargantuan gauntlets, he furiously rips across the teen's mattress. He finds nothing except cotton, feathers and whatnot.

Grabbing the cabinets, he quickly draws it out, and flips across volumes clothing. At the bottom, he finds a small leather notebook. And fortunately, the lock was open. A smile broadened on Schneider's face as he flipped across the notebook on a tagged page.

He noticed it was the second to his last.

_**May 29. **_

_**The day had been terrible. Schneider came by flailing in a temper I didn't know he had. And somehow, whenever we managed to look at each other, he would either drop a sarcastic cough or an evil look. He was probably in a bad mood since we less talked that day. Karltz also had trouble dealing with him, and the only person who can seem to approach him was Muller! Schneider was like a different person—a different being—as I sensed.**_

Schneider paused, as he looked at the paragraph below.

_**I can't get rid of this thing I found years ago…Frankly, it looked like a golden nimbus or halo and what's strange about it is that whenever I put it over my head, it would always seem to fit— even now. It looked normal today, though a bit darker than usual…**_

_Halo?_ Mused Schneider as the whiff of suspiciousness conquered him. And then he began to read the goalkeeper's last entry.

_**May 30. **_

_**I'm starting this entry earlier because of the random training schedules Schneider has given us this May. Today however, I didn't see him and neither did the others. I wonder how he's feeling. Muller is also a bit over the weather today and I can't help but feel a distant relationship tearing us. I hope nothing may go wrong—even at the time when I'm about to schedule my earliest flight to Japan to see Tsubasa. **_

_**Speaking of Tsubasa, I've received a letter from Sanae long ago, telling me of Tsubasa current and very ominous condition. She also wrote it wasn't good to speak of it on a letter. She just mentioned Tsubasa nearly dying. Yes, at first, I wanted the earliest flight to see my friend. I was very panicky and subtle—so much that the others think I'm into Tsubasa (gross! Blegh…).**_

_**I need to go, because Muller just told me that the training's about to begin. Wish Schneider some luck because he's been too violent—**_

Schneider ripped the last part out of a paroxysmal rage. As he read other parts, he barely mentioned about the halo and where he is hiding it. Knowing that this won't do any help, he quickly tucked the notebook under his blue military pants overlapping his knee-high boots.

But at the moment he strides outside the dorms, he quietly chuckles feeling a gust of wind strike his path " Muller, I'm _glad_ you're here."

An _ENORMOUS_ shadow emerges in the darkness, with eyes full of alertness and a harsh lip sustaining his grim attitude " Oh Schneider… I didn't know you had the time to travel all the way here."

Schneider gracefully pivoted around and played in a nasty smile " You didn't know? Heaven's Fujutsu five is present here in Hamburg."

" Shut up! I can't believe you played me in this Schneider!"

The German captain only chuckles under his breath " I didn't play you. I only asked you. And you sold your soul to me for it."

Muller winced painfully at how Schneider made it sound… _As if he belongs to him_…

Schneider slowly stretches out his hands as a powerful black aura was suddenly emitted all over his arms. Gradually, a pair of gargantuan gauntlets reappeared. He smirks at the moment he saw Muller's desperate eyes look around for escape.

" I sense you want to be finished here, Muller. Your work in this world has apparently—" he smirks and licks his lips "—been overdue…"

And the first thing that Muller thought was escape to the nearest route. Schneider wanted to kill him out of amusement, no less. And Muller had every ounce of reason not to die at this very moment. The oblivious German whacko is obviously abusing his soul just because of being direct with the person he loathed most. Muller only smirked and started picking something in his pocket.

Schneider's eyebrows knitted in question when the goalie suddenly revealed what was in his pocket… Even being in the shadows, the circular object was clear as the sun to Schneider's very eyes.

" T-The Tiara of Glory!" screeched Schneider in shock as Muller grinned and assumed in a position of throwing it on the ground with full force. Muller's brute force (and inhuman height) was known around the German Team; even the sound of his name brings chills down Elsa's spine.

" Take a step and I'll destroy this!" he threatened while inching to the nearest window. The Heaven's Fujutsu Objects were very fragile objects not to be handed very violently. Only at the moment they have sheltered within a person's aura will it amplify and spread into a very powerful power. Even at this very moment, the Tiara of Glory's untapped power was gradually seething out.

Schneider found himself frozen on his poise. He was given direct orders by Lucifer to bring the Fujutsu Objects to him—and failing him is the only thing that feared him the most. " How dare you, Muller! Give it to me and I'll release you! I give you my word as Captain!"

" Shut up, Schneider." scowled Muller stolidly, his grip on the halo already shaking " Your word as Captain of the German team already staked lower! What are you again? One of Hell's Fujutsu five?"

Schneider faltered back, causing Muller to growl " You tricked me, Karl Heinz Schnei—"

A long spear penetrated Muller's body. The German Captain took the ample time to let Muller go with his sermon before he struck the annoying teen with a dark poisoned spear. The blood started to flow through the stab wound. Soon, the crimson blood scattered into a big pool around Muller…

" Any last words before I strike you dead?" sneered Schneider with maniacal delight.

" Y-you cheat…" choked Muller in response. " Why the hell would you not tell me? Why didn't you tell me that you're with—_LUCIFER!_?"

Schneider laughs. His laugh was maniacal—and must be the weirdest laugh you ever heard at the face of this earth... " Come ON, Muller my dear mate. You would still follow me even if I didn't tell you!"

Muller didn't spare him a look and violently spats on Schneider's lustrous boot.

" You're wrong on that bit, Karl…" he chuckles.

And he knew very well—that this was the very last line he was ever to speak…

To be continued…

A/N: I'm in silence. And I'm very guilty. I didn't want you guys waiting. So—I dearly promise—that with the ample time I have at school, I would finish this story. Oh and by the way, this has a part two.

- Dieter Muller is from Road to Dream/2002. He's the most enormous guy I've seen in Captain Tsubasa.

-Gyaa. I've already included the stuff that Ken told to Hyuga and Bas. Yeah, it's a freaking kiss for us, but it's their way of _letting their minds be in deep sync_ that kind of hibby-jibby.

-Genzo keeps a diary. Pfft, in GIRL language it's diary, but in his MANLY language it's called a journal… yeah right, mate.

Woops, I guess I can be pretty stupid... putting stuff you already understand in the A./Ns. Ha.ha.ha. I'm stating the obvious.

So, please review. PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE!


End file.
